


We'd remember tonight for the rest of our lives

by Kilak_ki



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art, Artistic Fili, Artistic Kili, Bad Decisions, Complete, Drama & Romance, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarves, Elves, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Festivals, First Dates, First Meetings, France (Country), Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Inspired by The Hobbit, Kíli/Tauriel Fluff, London, Love, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, Memories, Mental Anguish, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Love, Past Relationship(s), Poor Kíli, Poor Tauriel, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Secrets, Soulmates, Travel, True Love, UK (Country), Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, cheeky kili, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilak_ki/pseuds/Kilak_ki
Summary: Kili and Tauriel get a second chance to live their romance... however nothing in life is that simple as these two wondering souls are no longer who they were in their past lives and they are very much caught up in their present existences. Even if they meet again will they remember each other? Will they fall in love again? Will they choose to give their love a second chance?Goodbyes are only for those who love with their eyes because for those who love with heart and soul, there is no separation. - Rumi -





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. I do not claim ownership over the characters.
> 
> This story has been inspired by a video a watched on YouTube.  
> I hope you will enjoy it! :)

Goodbyes are only for those who love with their eyes because for those who love with heart and soul, there is no separation. - Rumi

Don't grieve. Anything you lose comes around in another form - Rumi

=======================

The edges of the other World were beginning to fade, reality was going to devour them. It always did.  
She knew she could not stop it and she decided to focus on his smiling face, to hold on to it as long as she could.  
_Remember him._  
As she started to wake up she tried desperately to hang on to her dream.  
It was important, she knew it! Someone was there, who was he? He was so precious.  
Who was he? Her eyelashes flap as she tried to hold on to the dream.  
The room, her room was there but she had been somewhere else before, she needed to get back.  
_Hold on. Hold on to it, you need to remember._  
That other World was caught behind her eyelids, but she could not get back to it.  
It was disappearing with every flap of her eyelashes. It had vanished.

Her room was there, the dream was gone.  
She knew there was a dream just there behind her eyelids, but she could no longer remember it.  
All she knew was that it had been a happy place, a nice memory that warmed up her heart and lift her soul and that she could no longer hold to it.  
A lonely tear slowly rose on the corner of her eye, she did not know why. Her dream was lost, unreachable.  
Her reality was a small bedroom, clothes left abandoned on the floor in orderly chaos, magnolia walls, mismatch furniture that somehow managed to work together in a crazy quirky way. The air was thick, that place was holding her down, her vision was foggy, she felt suffocating as if she could not breathe.  
She opened the small window above the bed to let in the fresh breeze.

Her boyfriend grunted and roll over on his side of the bed.  
As her head was getting clearer she pushed all thoughts away, good and bad just away, and began to focus on the day ahead by stretching to reach her mobile.  
It was Saturday, eight o'clock and the alarm was not going off for another thirty minutes; ten o'clock Girl's Shopping was her reminder flashing on the screen.

  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
\- Wow! You managed to get away! - Claire greeted her with one of her special strong hugs. She felt she needed it.  
\- I wouldn't have missed it! - a charming uneven smile lighted up her face.

Claire could not help herself but smile back. Did her friend ever realized how stunning ... she was.  
Definitely not. The answer was pretty easy.  
They had been planning the day out shopping for nearly two months, it had been hard to find a day when everyone could come.  
As they started to walk away from the bus stop Claire wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close - I've missed you, you know. -  
\- Not possible. You WhatsApp me every day, no actually, every hour. -  
\- You know what I mean. - She felt Claire eyes searching hers for answers and she looked sheepishly down without even realizing it.  
\- Everything ok? -  
\- Yeah - came out in one heavy breath - Same old. Same old. -  
\- John? -  
\- He is fine. -  
It was not the time nor the place, but Claire wanted to ask more.  
She did not like at all the way her friend evaded questions sometimes and she knew John all too well.  
\- Let's go to find the others! -  
\- Emma texted me while I was on the bus. I think they are meeting up at Starbucks. -  
\- And we don't want to be late. - she pointed out  
Now it was Claire turn to look sheepishly down - Nope. -  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
   
The girls were all running down the stairs to catch up with Ella that, for some reason beyond everyone comprehension, seemed to be on a mission to visit every single shop in the Shopping Centre.  
\- I understand that that the invitation said, 'Shop till you drop' but you took it too literally - complained Kathy - I hope we will stop for lunch. -  
\- Precisely - Ella replied concerned - When we stop for lunch we will lose 1 hour maybe even two. -  
\- Oh, believe me, you don't want to deprive me of my lunch. - Kathy was even more concerned.  
Trying to keep up with her friends ahead and to make sure that Claire was following she did not see the guy that was starting to climb up the stairs and bumped right into him and nearly knock him over.  
\- Oh, I am so sorry. - her deep green eyes got trapped in his dark one and her heart skipped a beat.  
Gravity was no longer holding her, they were like magnets to each other, lost in their own bubble. Everything else and everyone else was gone.  
The Universe and faith had worked together, they had plotted to bring both of them there at the right time.  
It was so quick, too quick, that she almost did not realize.  
 - No... I... I am fine. - the dark hair stranger replied confused.  
His face, his face was somehow familiar. She had seen him before but where? _Important_.  
What was important? _His eyes_.  
Ella was calling her, Emma grabbed her hand and she knew Claire was following.  
\- Sorry - she apologized once more as his gaze followed her running away with her friends.

His heart had stopped altogether once she bumped into him. He did not expect it.  
He had been looking for her. That was what you call faith.  
His destiny was to bump into her. It was her without a shade of doubt. _It was her_!  
He found her. He let himself get lost in those big green eyes of hers and he struggled just to outer few words.  
  
\- Did you see him? - Claire was shocked.  
\- Who? -  
\- The extremely fit guy you just bumped into? -  
\- Oh. -  
\- Oh? - she rolled her eyes - Did you see the way he looked at you? -  
\- No sorry. -  
\- How can you be so oblivious to everything! Turn around right now! - Claire was far too loud.  
\- I bet he is still looking. - she added with a hint of malice.  
\- I cannot. - She cheeks felt hot as she was starting to blush.  
\- What? -  
\- We are going to lose the others. -  
She raced forward, ignoring Claire. She did see him. He was terribly handsome and the way he looked at her... well, that was only because she had bumped into him so hard that she had nearly knocked him over, that was all... or so she thought.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
The arrow is nocked, the aim is locked, the dart is fired and hits the target it desires.  
The angel of love, Cupid as they called him, had most definitely been very blind when he shot the arrow that made him fall for his love.  
However, he did not believe in the little angel of love even though he found the story very sweet.  
Destiny, Faith, God... something or someone, whoever was in charge, had played the strangest trick on them, making them fall so hopelessly in love and then tore them apart. Then...Maybe... God had decided to give them a second chance.  
A storm of thoughts and hazy memories was populating his mind as a sad sigh escape him while the love of his life; no, the love of all his lives was running away.  
She had not recognized him.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
   
\- Hey, look! - Claire elbowed her, making her nearly spill her drink.  
\- What? - she gave her a stern gaze. - What could be so important that you nearly made me spill my drink? -  
Claire was looking ahead at the counter where the stranger she bumped in earlier on was ordering a coffee.  
That time the red-haired girl allowed herself to take a good look at the guy; tall but not too much, lean, dark tousled hair, piercing dark eyes, he flashed a warm melting smile as he thanked the cashier.  
\- You are a lucky girl! - her friend said a little too loud.  
Her gaze dropped to the plate as she felt his eyes on her and her face burning and more likely turning red.  
_Why on Earth she must behave like this?!_  
\- Ohi. - Claire felt a surging pain in her leg. - What was that for? -  
\- Keep quiet! - Emma replied.  
\- You are embarrassing. - Echoed Kathy.  
\- You didn't need to hit me so hard. - the blonde complained without lowering her voice.  
All the girls in the group rolled her eyes.  
\- Sorry - she whispered close to her friend - But you should have seen the way he looked at you before... -  
The red haired girl was still looking at the plate.  
\- ...and he still looking at you, now. -  
Her face felt even hotter. _No!_ She just wanted to jump into the deepest hole that could be found and disappear.  
\- Stop it, please. - she managed to say.  
\- Right but... -  
\- Enough! Let's finish our food and go. - Claire was abruptly interrupted.  
\- We are missing out on the shopping - Ella continued.  
  
There she was again! A big smile warmed his face.  
Her friend spotted him before she did but then he felt her eyes on him while he was paying at the till.  
Did she recognize him? No, definitely not.  
She forced her gaze down when he tried to search for her eyes. Shy, embarrassed ... yet he knew she was her.  
The girls finished their meals and they left giggling; some of the other customers turned to look at them, some curious, some annoyed.  
He was not bothered, he did not mind a bit of noise. Obviously, she was the prettiest of the bunch.  
She stood out, absolutely no effort. She was simply gorgeous! He could not take his eyes off her.  
  
They entered House of Fraser still following a very determined Ella that, despite all the bags she was carrying still had plenty of energy for more shopping.  
\- John doesn't look at you like that! - Claire whispers to her ear while the other girls went ahead.  
\- Aah. Why don't you stop it! - she snapped.  
\- You just don't get it, girl! - she rolled her eyes - Not a pervy look, you silly! He had that look, the look of love; sort of like 'I want to make you mine forever look.' -  
She gave a straight look to her blond friend - Ooh sush! You watch too much TV! - and she walked quickly ahead.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two days earlier he was travelling from Gatwick Airport to central London when the train had a technical issue and it stopped at the local station.  
He had left the train with all the other passengers and then decided to grab something to eat so he left the station looking for something he might fancy.  
He had sat at a local coffee shop looking at the people walking by, he had time to kill on that late summer afternoon.  
Then his gaze had fallen on her and the whole world had shifted and then it literally stopped all together.  
A red-haired girl strolling down the street, her long hair swept in a high ponytail that ended more than half the way down her back.  
She had a white t-shirt top, black trousers and green trainers.  
He had taken in every minute detail, even the most insignificant one, because she was her.  
He could not have mistake her for anybody else.  
She was not a vision or a dream, she was there just walking down the street.  
He had stormed out the coffee shop to try to catch her but she was gone, lost in the crowd of people, she had disappeared into thin air.  
_It's her...she lives and she's here._  
Before he could look any further a powerful image had come to him.  
The high street, the people, reality, everything was gone.  
Her memories had taken him far, far away to a distant past and he let them.  
Since then he had come every day looking for her, wishing, desperately hoping to find her.  
Every day until that day....

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
   
She picked up a green jumper.  
\- That goes so well with your eyes and your skin tone. - Emma said finishing her milkshake.  
\- Uhm... not sure. -  
\- Come on you bought nothing so far. - Emma was very persuasive - It's cheap... -  
\- Do I really need it? - as usual, she was practical.  
\- Even if you don't need it, I'll get it for you. - Claire pulled the jumper from her hands.  
\- No way. -  
While they were discussing she saw him again in the mirror just passing by and turned away.  
Too late! Claire had already caught a glimpse of him.  
\- Hey, third time lucky! There he is again. - she whispered - Maybe is looking for you... - the blonde teased her. - ...or maybe is faith.-  
\- Stop it! Let me get this jumper and let's get out of here. It's getting late! - she did not want to, but she dwelt on Claire's suggestion, then tried to hush it out of her brain quickly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Their shopping trip was over, she had bidden farewell to her friends and was waiting for her bus home.  
Then the impossible happened. The stranger, the very fit dark hair stranger that she had bumped into in the morning was there.  
The guy that seemed to follow them all afternoon was walking to the bus stop and he was looking right at her.  
\- Hi. - he had a warm smile and a melting voice.  
_I should not feel like this. Who is he?_  
\- Hi. - she looked surprised.  
That was the fourth time in the same day, a thought came to her... that maybe it was not a coincidence.  
Was he really looking for her? _Not possible!_  
Was he really following her then?

  
She looked so shocked when she saw him walking to the bus stop, even more, shocked when he talked to her. She still did not remember him.  
He thought it would have been easier to approach her without her friends. Four loud girls did not scare him, most definitely not.  
Yet, again he thought it would have been better to talk to her alone. However, when he saw the look on her face he was not so sure anymore.  
She was there finally, after so long, after all that had happened, and he could not bring himself to say a word.  
He could have hit himself for it. _Say a damn something_.  
He had spent the afternoon thinking about possible scenarios for when finally, he was going to be able to talk to her but then when the moment came, he just felt so inadequate and unprepared.  
He had hoped, wished, that when he finally wound have found her she would have recognized him straight away.  
However, in afternoon the reality of the situation had crashed his dreams. She had absolutely no clue, it was not going to be easy.  
\- Don't you remember me? - he asked already knowing the answer. _Idiot, you should have said something else!_  
If he talked to her, if he could just get her to spend a bit of time with him he thought, he was sure she would have remembered.  
\- I bumped into you this afternoon. - her incredulous expression was unchanged.  
\- Yeah... but you know me from before - the words felt wrong, they would not have convinced anybody.  
\- We have met a while back. - he added trying to make it better, but it was not going to work.  
The hole he was digging was getting bigger and soon he would have been able to jump right in.  
She shook her head - Sorry you must have me confused with someone else. -  
\- No, I am sure. - it was not going well.  
\- You are mistaken. - She insisted moving further away from him.  
Panic. He was going to lose her.  
  
The more the dark hair stranger talked to her, the more she felt he had really followed her around all afternoon.  
It was only the two of them at the bus stop.  
He was insisting that he knew her, that they had met before but would give out no other details.  
_Weird. Too weird._  
All afternoon Claire had but in her head silly fantasies, but truly the guy was not quite right.  
Yet, his eyes sparkle with a light that seems so familiar to her, the same sensation she had back in the afternoon.

\- I don't know you. - she repeated once more.  
\- Oh, but you do. - he flashed a confident smile.  
_Did he not get the message?_  
\- You keep on saying that, but I don't remember ever meeting you. - Frustration marked every word.  
\- I wish you did. - he sighed.  
She was sure she had not seen him before, but his eyes seem sincere.  
He really believed he knew her and for a second he made her want to believe in him too.

  
A hollowing sensation began to radiate from the centre of his chest and it hurt.  
He remembered her, all that happened and, yet she could not remember him.  
He would have felt better if some punched him right in the face.  
As they talked two police officers, a man and a woman that were patrolling the area passed by, and they managed to catch some of the conversation.  
\- Are you ok? - they asked the redhead girl.  
_Please don't._  
The noises of the town fill up the silence.  
\- Is this guy bothering you? -  
\- I ... - they gave him an intimidating look. _This cannot be happening. I have just found her._  
\- Do you know him? -  
\- No, I don't know him but ... - _oh, don't say it please_ \- he thinks I do. -  
\- I have never seen him before. - she added.  
The two officers turned to him.  
\- So, what do you have to say? Do you know her? -  
\- T..There is a misunderstanding - he started already knowing that whatever he chose to say would have sounded wrong.  
\- Clearly - the tall policeman said, he was hovering at least 3 inches above him.  
However, that did not intimidate him, he just did not want to get into troubles.  
  
A bus was approaching, her bus.  
The police officers arrived just on time to rescue her from the strange guy that had approached her.  
She felt slightly sorry, almost guilty for causing him troubles but she was glad he was going to leave her in peace now.  
\- Is this your bus? - the policewoman asked.  
\- Yeah. - she nodded looking at the pained expression in the dark eyes right behind the police lady.  
\- Get on and go home safe. - She urged her - Don't worry he won't follow you. -  
\- Thank you. - she muttered in a hurry.  
She did not want to look behind as the bus left. _Unbelievable_.  
She started dialling her boyfriend.  
No, she would not mention this minor problem to him. Absolutely not.

He looked at the redhead girl leaving on the bus.  
_This cannot be happening._  
His hopes come crashing down on him.  
How was he going to find her again?  
_No, no, no._  
He looked down, hopeless. He let out a sorrowful gasp.  
\- Are you alright? - the policewoman asked.  
\- No. - he said dryly.  
\- I need to sit down. - the two officers exchanged a glance.  
He took him a split second to absorb all that was happening. He made his resolution, he could not give up on her, she had never given up on him.  
He made sure the lady was on his left and he made his hand into a fist as fast as he could and as he stood up, he stroke the policeman as hard as he could.  
He did not waste a second and started running, vaguely following the direction of the bus.  
Not that he knew but the police officer was knocked to the floor; his colleague was tending to him in utter shock.  
He did not quite know what he was doing, it was a rushed decision, there was not a precise plan, but he had to act quickly or all was going to be lost.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
   
She had rung John, but he did not pick up.  
The bus stopped at the next stop and the driver shouted - Everybody out. This bus terminates her. -  
_No, not now. What a day!_  
She just wanted to get home.  
There were few passengers on the bus and she was the only one left waiting at the bus stop.  
Her mobile rang.  
\- John. - she answered.  
\- Where the hell, are you? I called home and you are not there? - he was in a bad mood.  
\- I told I planned a day out with the girls today. -  
\- Did you? -  
\- I did tell you. -  
\- Why didn't you call me all day when you were with your friends? -  
\- We were busy shopping. - she did not like the turn the conversation was taking.  
\- Were you? -  
\- Yes, I'll show you what I bought when I get home. - she tried to sound calm, but panic was rising inside her.  
She had to convince him that everything was fine.  
_Why?_   Everything was fine anyway, she just went out shopping with her friends, but for John, it was not enough.  
He always had to be suspicious of her.  
\- You planned it very well. Didn't you? - Paranoia had settled in.  
\- No, don't start it. -  
\- Start what? Do you think I don't know what you are up to? - his voice was cold.  
\- What am I up to, John? - she began to raise her voice as if it was going to help. - I am up to nothing! - she was fighting a losing battle.  
The mad, paranoid phone conversation went on.  
He had an answer for everything she said but he told her instead - You think you are so clever, you have an answer for everything. -  
\- I don't, I am just telling you the truth. - She felt the tears reaching her eyes. _No, I cannot cry. Not here._  
\- You are like fish. Slippery. Wait till I catch you! -  
\- Catch me doing what?! - _he won't make me cry not this time._  
He was taking her exactly where he wanted her to be and she could not help herself.  
Her eyes were stinging.  
The delirious conversation went on and on.  
The next bus was not in sight.  
John hanged up again but this time she was not going to ring him back.  
Tears were streaming down her face, without a sound.  
She breathed in heavily, trying to come down, to think about everything else except what he just told her but as usual, every word he had said hit the target, every word was a mark chiselled in heart and they made her feel a little less confident, a little more hopeless. _I really don't want to go home._  
She looked up at the sky searching for the stars as she always did since she could remember, since she was a young child as if they could give her all the answers; but it was too early, and the stars were not there yet and anyway the stars were always silent, they did not want to talk to her.  
She held her head in her hands, it felt so heavy, everything felt heavy.  
Those arguments left her always dizzy, drained and strangely aloof.  
Everything felt far away, the bus stop, the town lights, the ground under her feet as if her soul wanted to fly far, far away to a better place ...another world.  
  
He overheard her shouting as he approached the bus stop and he hurried.  
He did not know exactly how he had managed to get there, to find her again.  
He had run away from the police, wondered the street for a little while not sure where he was heading and then he heard her voice. She was on the phone with someone.  
It was a very heated argument and no matter what she said the person on the other side seemed to be winning and she grew more and more frustrated, her hands shaking, and her eyes got shinier, she was about to cry. Who was the idiot on the other side?  
He was a man for sure, even if he could not hear him, two girls would not argue like that.  
Probably her boyfriend, partner...her man, because nobody argues with just anyone like that.  
A sharp pain, almost physical, came to him with that realization. If he had got to her before at the right time this would never have happened.  
He got closer. The argument was over. She raised her sparkling eyes to look at the sky, almost searching.  
Tears streamed down her face and she was totally unaware that he was there. She was searching for the stars, he was almost certain she was.  
She still looks at her stars... maybe not all hope was lost... after all stars are memories precious and pure.  
She was so lost that she did not even notice that she was no longer alone. She looked up at him a little startled.  
Sorrow was painted on his face; his fist was clenched so hard that she could see the white of his knuckles, but this time is said nothing.  
\- You...- she breathed out.  
She had not even the energy to panic. John had taken everything.  
\- I am sorry. - anger had turned into sadness.  
She looked puzzled.  
\- I am sorry 'cos I did not find you in time. -  
_Ah not now._ She could not be dealing with this nutcase now.  
\- The police did not take you? - she said confused.  
\- They tried but I punched the police officer. -  
She could not believe it. Why would someone do something like that?  
And how did he managed to find her again? He was definitely not normal.  
\- You are a real nutter. -  
He ignored her as he had something more important to tell her.  
\- Whether you believe me or not. Even if you think I am crazy. No one should treat you like that. Absolutely no one. -  
She felt more tears ready to stream down her face. His words had touched something inside.  
Who was this stranger? Why did he care?  
\- Please just give me tonight. - he took his chance. After all, things could not get any worst.  
\- What? - her eyes widen in surprise.  
\- Just one night. Just tonight... - his pleading eyes were melting her.  
_What is your story? Why me?_  
\- You are crazy. - her face was the picture of disbelief.  
\- I just want to take you out tonight. - her expression did not change - And no it is not what you think. I will never dare to lay a finger on you. - he continued  
\- Believe me I am not a stalker. -  
She tilted her head, thoughtful.  
-You sound a lot like one. -  
\- Listen we started on the wrong foot, but I know that somehow, somewhere inside you know that you know me. - that was a long shot, but he was not giving up.  
In the distance, behind him, she saw the flashing light of a police car approaching. Were they looking for him?  
The car was going to reach them soon and this was making her decision even more pressing.  
His eyes were still begging for a yes.  
_What do I do?_ A sea of thoughts was filling up her head, the argument with John, this odd stranger approaching her and she did not really want to go home.  
The guy turned to look at the blue lights, the danger behind him and then quickly turn back to look at her.  
She saw something, not exactly a memory, more of a flashback, something in the way he turned to look at her.  
She took her decision and grabbed his hand to get him to follow her and they run to hide in the underpass.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
_Something has changed ...she believes me._  
\- You believe me! -  
He smiled as the police car was passing above them.  
\- You can wipe that grin off your face. I just feel sorry for you, poor fool. -  
He snorted.  
\- You are a madman. -  
\- Then what about tonight? -  
She rolled her eyes - You are persistent, aren't you? -  
\- Yes, I am not someone who would give up easily, you can say that. -  
His charming smile was really captivating her.  
\- I seriously hope I won't regret this. - her green eyes gave him a stern look.  
_After all, I really don't want to go home._  
Her eyes so green and beautiful even when she was warning him.  
\- You won't regret it I promise. - he said earnestly.  
\- You'll remember tonight for the rest of your life. -  
She gave him a doubtful look.  
\- Ok, let's go, before the police car come back. -  
They quickly walk to the bus stop on the opposite side they needed to get back into town.  
Luck was on his side, the bus arrived almost immediately, and he began to feel more and more optimistic.  
On the bus, she switched off her mobile.  
\- And don't get strange ideas. - she told him as he was looking.  
\- Nope. - she was still a commanding lady.  
They got off the bus at the same stop where she had met her friend in the morning.  
\- And where are we going, may I ask? -  
\- To be completely honest with you I don't know...yet. -  
She gave him a serious look. - Are you just making it up as you go along? -  
\- Yes, pretty much yeah. - he was still smiling. He was so happy that she agreed for him to take her out.  
He was sure that he was going to get her to remember him.

  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
They walked to the train station in silence.  
She was lost in thoughts, amazed at how the day was turning out and puzzled by everything that happened; shopping with her friends, the terrible argument with John and the stranger taking her out.  
\- Where are we going? - she asked again once at the station.  
\- London Bridge. - he replied confidently now.  
He insisted to pay for the ticket. - I have asked you to come with me. - he said.  
A bad thought lurked in her head. _John never paid for any ticket_.  
She pushed it aside however she also remembered what her friend told her in the afternoon.  
\- John doesn't look at you like that... he has the look of love. -  
'Her new friend' seemed a good person however she had to be very careful, he was weird and besides all, fairy tales were not true.  
Then her thoughts turned to John...  
_Why he never believes me? Why am I always wrong? Why he always has to make me feel this way?  
Why I never find the right words? Why am I so hopeless_?  
Too many 'whys' without answers... so many that they were filling up her mind and taking her away from the person sitting right next to her.  
The train was not packed so they managed to find two empty seats.  
She sat by the window staring at her reflection, lost in thoughts and he could all but wonder what she was thinking. Probably the argument with her boyfriend.  
It still made his blood boil when he thought about it. How could any man treat his girlfriend like that, whatever the reason he could try to apply, it was just not right!  
Let alone that, how could anyone treat her like that. The idiot did not know how lucky he was.  
There was no fortune in the entire world that could be worth as much as the love of that girl.  
He starred at the ceiling. _What next? How do I get her to remember me?_  
He had managed to convince her to come with him, he thought that would have been the difficult part but now what?  
She seems to be so caught up in her life, in this life.  
Then his gaze fell on a small poster near the door... Greenwich festival.  
He loved Greenwich, his family had lived there for a while when he was a small child and he had been to the festival before.  
He still enjoyed going there whenever he was in London. He thought about the park, the old trees, that was the place!

\- Where are we going now? -  
\- This is the fifth or maybe even the sixth time you asked me - he snorted.  
\- Listen. I agreed to follow you, but I have the right to know where we are going. - her feisty character was coming back.  
He wished she had treated her boyfriend the same way.  
\- Here. - he pointed at a map of the wall. - We are going here. Greenwich. Happy? -  
\- Yeah. Thank you -  
She was still clearly upset because of the argument and no doubt, she could not stop thinking about it.  
He thought he should help her to take her mind off it.  
\- There is a festival there tonight. Greenwich Summer Festival. - he explained.  
\- I had been there many times before. I really think you will like it. -  
She looked interested.  
\- I have never been to Greenwich before. -  
\- No way. -  
\- No. To be honest, I always wanted to see a bit more of London, but I never got the chance to... I kind of tend to stay around where I live.  
I am busy working, taking care of my flat, family and friends, you know... -    
She did not mention the boyfriend. Well, it was not a nice thought, still, he could not avoid it.  
\- It is not too far. - he added absentmindedly as he seems to remember something.  
A similar conversation had taken place a long time ago, a really long time ago.  
\- You right. I always thought I should see more. -  
His mind travel to a distant memory, the first time he had talked to her when she was eager to learn about his travels, distant places that she never visited as she never wandered away from her home. _Some things don't change_.

  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
She was so excited when he mentioned the Greenwich Festival that she forgot where and with who she was, and she openly told him that she had never been there.  
As soon as the words came out she regretted it. What if this guy was a real stalker? What if he was planning something else? She should not have trusted him so quickly.  
_People are never what they seem._  
She had let her guard off too quickly and that had never happened before.  
What had he told her to make her follow him? How did he do it? She felt so comfortable around him. It was so easy to believe him.  
It must have been the argument with John; that had left her very confused and it clouded her judgment.  
That was it, the argument pushed her into a rash decision and now she was walking around with a stranger in a part of London she did not know at all.  
_How stupid of me.  
_ Yet something deep inside her was telling her to trust him.  
\- Come. - He called her as she was looking at the unfamiliar surroundings.  
\- Don't worry I know exactly how to get there, we need to get to the overground. -  
She was still curious and excited but she was going to be more careful from then on.  
\- Where are we now? -  
\- Canary Wharf - he gestured for her to follow him again into the overground station.  
There were tall very modern, futurist looking building all around them.  
She committed the surrounds to the memory more wary and doubtful.  
_What is his plan?  
_  
They got off at Island Garden and the 'plan' was to walk from there to Greenwich.  
That was a walk he had made many times with his family, his mother loved it!  
He was sure she was going enjoy it too. Sweet childhood memories of this life came to him.  
Playing hide and seek in park... using the massive tree trunks as shelter, but he always find him...   
He wished he could share those with her, he wished he could share everything with her ... but not yet.  
She had to remember him first and that was not an easy task.... yet not an impossible one.  
_You will remember me._  
He could not think otherwise.  
Her eyes were lost in wonder as they entered a small park by the river, they seem to suck in every detail, lingering on the intricate drawings made by the trees' branches when they met.  
\- What is that? - she brought him back to reality.  
\- It's the Thames and that over there is where we are going. - he smiled and allowed her to take in the view.  
It was twilight, the day was turning into night and it was getting dark fast.  
They could just see the dark river flowing but over on the other side every building was lit up by the colourful lights of the festival that gave the place a magical and surreal look.  
_It was an excellent choice to come here._  
\- It's beautiful. - That's all she could say.  
She was happy, he could tell. She might not have wanted to show it to him, yet she was.  
Her shiny eyes could not lie, and he just loved to see her like this. She filled his heart.  
_If she cannot remember me at least I can remember her happy._  
How would he ever let her go, again? No, she had to remember him.  
He let out a sorrowful sigh and she turned around to him.  
\- Well, don't you want to get there? Or would you prefer to stay here? -  
\- There. -  
\- Let's go then. -  
\- How? -  
A mischievous grin illuminated his face - Through the tunnel. - he pointed at a round shaped building next to them.  
\- The tunnel? -  
He began to tell her about the Victorian tunnel that connects the two sides of the river.  
\- You know quite a lot about this area. -  
\- I used to live in Greenwich when I was a child. -  
\- And you love to tell stories - a charming uneven smile warm up her features.  
He was just lost, mesmerized, captivated by her smile ... he could not outer another word.  
\- I can tell. - she added.  
Did she know what she was doing to him?  
\- So you don't live here anymore? -  
\- Sometimes. -  
He allowed his sweet childhood memories to step in again.  
Little feet running in front of him in the tunnel always followed by innocent laughter ... catch me if you can...  
His mum calling after them... he could never catch him, he was too small...  
They really enjoyed running in the tunnel, he never knew why ...it was like an adventure...  
Now he knew, he could see the connections... 

  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
She had enjoyed the walk, the park by the river with the huge trees and the whole idea of going to the festival;  
yet she needed to know more about the stranger that was taking her around town.  
He was full of information, like one of the best tour guide in the capital, yet she knew nothing about him.  
He loved to talk to her, she felt it, so she decided that she just had to get him to talk more about himself.  
\- You know quite a lot about this area. - She trailed off, trying to push him to say a bit more.  
\- I used to live in Greenwich when I was a child. - that was good, not useful but maybe, somehow it would have helped her to understand what he really wanted from her.  
\- And you love to tell stories - a charming uneven smile warm up her features.  
She could not really tell if he had other plans for her.  
\- I can tell. - She added.  
The way it was looking at her made her friends words resonate once more in her head, how she wanted them to be true.  
It was wrong, it was all so wrong, she reminded herself that she had a boyfriend.  
\- So you don't live here anymore? - one more question to push him to talk.  
She had to be cautious, however strangely the more time she spent with him the more she felt that he truly meant what he had told her.  
He really thought they knew each other.  
\- Sometimes. - he replied.  
Something deep inside kept on telling her that he had no other plan.  
Could she just allow herself to believe him?

She turned to look at the long tunnel covered in white tiles, the end was not far ahead.  
She had quite a dislike for tunnels and the whole idea of being underground however that place was well lighted and it did not seem so scary.  
She did not like the way she had started to think about him and she needed to know more before she started to fall for the mysterious stranger.  
Why did he think he knew her? Why would he not give up?  
She was only a few steps ahead and turn elegantly around to face him.  
His eyes had never left her.  
\- You keep on saying that you know me. So ... tell me, when have we met? ... Where? -  
He drew a deep breath, falling back to reality again. She had taken him by surprise.  
\- We met a while back ... but not here. -  
\- Where then? -  
\- Sorry, you need to remember yourself. - evasive again.  
\- What if I don't? - Her frustration was clear.  
\- I will take you back at the end of the night. I have asked you only for tonight whether you can remember me or not. - his eyes earnest and they did not want to leave hers.  
\- What if I want to go home right now. - she said desperately trying to force some answers out of him while they were entering the lift that was going to take them back up.  
\- Do you really want to? -  
\- No. - she snorted.  
\- I thought so! - he won again.  
\- Ah... give me at least a clue, if you want me to remember you. -  
\- Mmm, let me think... - he was taking time as they walked out of the lift that had taken them back to the surface.  
\- This way - he directed her as she gave him an impatient look.  
They were back up and the huge ship, that occupies Greenwich main square, the Cutty Sark, was right in front of them.  
\- Oh - a surprised gasp escaped her.  
\- I told you. I'll make it a night to remember! - he said with a triumphant smile still looking at her astonished face.  
\- I would have never expected this.- everything was forgotten.  
\- That's the surprise at the end of the tunnel. - A captivating smile lit up his face and made her heart skip a bit.  
She could not help the way she felt. She was not good at this game, she kept on loosing.

All the old buildings around the square were lit up like a rainbow.  
The atmosphere was buzzing, vibrant with people and music.  
The colours were chasing each other on the ancients facades in a game of light and shadow.  
Her eyes were everywhere and could not stay focused more than a minute on anything, so completely caught up in the eclectic scene laid out in front of them.  
She had only been to few big events in her life and definitely never to such a festival.  
Once again in spite of her better intentions, she forgot that she was there with a total stranger who had punched a policeman earlier on and that had kept on telling her they knew each other. The place was just magical.  
Then her attention got caught up by one of the acts performing in the square, without even realizing it she started to walk towards it, she was like a little child at a fun fair.  
Her 'new friend' was close behind very careful not to lose her in the crowd.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
On the main square where the Cutty Sark was, a fire artist was doing his tricks.  
Big flames were dancing in the sky in front of an astonished audience and he was able to guide them apparently without any effort.  
The atmosphere was surreal as the red-haired girl moved through the sea of people to get close.

\- Look - She pointed. Her eyes filled with genuine excitement.  
He loved her, every part of her; he loved the vibrant energy that she emanated.  
When they reached the front of the crowd he followed her marvelling gaze, the flames were dancing in her eyes.  
The fire artist was good, he mastered the blaze to his will.

He got caught in the fire dance and before he could realize a long-forgotten memory enveloped him.  
The dragon fire in Lake Town destroying the city and killing its people.  
He thought he had learnt to control the sudden flashbacks but probably being closed to her meant that he let his attention slip.  
Actually, he had let his attention slip so many times that evening.  
He realized only when she pushed him back.  
\- Hey! You are getting a bit too close. - she was concerned.  
\- I am sure the guy is good, but I would take a step back if I was you. -  
The flames had brought no memory to her.  
_Not yet..._ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :)  
> Comments and reviews are welcome! This is the first time ever I have posted something that I wrote and I am thrilled and worried at the same time. 
> 
> Here is the link to video that has inspired this story just in case anybody would like to watch it: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChsgRxdHPeI


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two lost souls continue to enjoy their romantic evening in Greenwich. Kili has no intention to give up, he will make his love remember him; while Tauriel, even if she cannot remember her previous life, is falling in love again with him without even realising.  
> You will find out whether Kili has managed to get through to her right at the end ;)  
> Enjoy it!

The richness of life lies in memories we have forgotten. - C. Pavese

Memories fade as time passes but when you have truly loved someone no amount of time can ever erase these memories, they live inside you.   - Anonymous -

================================================

The music, the noises of the festival, the people... everything was so confusing.  
Sometimes, it was so difficult to step out of those overwhelming memories.  
They drugged his soul down, trapped in those forever lost moments.  
His eyes were lost in hers trying to get back. He could read the concern in her strained expression.  
She was looking at him very worried. He never meant to trouble her.  
  
\- Are you ok? -  
\- Fine. - he felt like he could not breathe, the memories were suffocating him.  
The fire was everywhere, the town was burning. The heat, the screams, the people were burning.  
\- Are you sure? -  
\- I'm fine. - he breathed heavily trying to get some air into his lungs.  
\- Really, I am fine. -  
\- Sure. - however, the distressed look did not leave her.  
  
He was back to reality; the festival, the colours, the lights, the happy people.  
Clearly, she was still upset.  
_Damn it, I always ruin it. I should have been more careful._  
His mind was racing to work out what to do next. He had to get her to remember!  
He drew a heavy breath and then another. He was back.  
  
\- Listen, why don't we go and get something to eat? - he tried. She looked puzzled.  
He would have given anything to know what was going through her head.  
\- I know many good places in this area. -  
\- Ok. - Her stomach grumbled that was _so embarrassing._  
\- I told you we need something to eat. - A cheeky smile lit up his face.  
_Everything is going to be fine._  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
She could not make up her mind about the crazy stranger that had managed to get her away to the Greenwich Festival.  
She had decided that probably he was not a stalker, yet she was sure that he was not quite right in his head.  
He was absolutely convinced that he knew her but instead of telling her where he thought he had met her, the guy kept insisting that she had to remember him.  
What kind of crazy fantasy was he believing?  
Most worryingly, her 'new friend' got her really concerned when he walked into the fire artist performance, nearly stepping right into the flames.  
He looked as his mind was not there.

She was really worried about him. _Why?_  
Why did she worry about him? She had just met him.  
She still struggled to believe that she had followed him.  
She was not someone that would have easily follow a stranger half the way across town.  
What had happened to her? How did he manage that?  
  
And yet he was very good looking, he had a warm, captivating smile and deep dark eyes.  
Yes, he was extremely charming, odd but charming... that was not it, there was something else.  
Something else was pulling her to follow him.  
_What is it? Why?_  
There was a special light in his eyes and somehow, for some reasons she did not know, she felt she knew that light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He looked at her almost weighing her up.  
She pouted. - What now? -  
\- Sorry, I was just thinking what is the best place to take you for dinner. -  
\- Really? - She rolled her eyes. He rolled his eyes mocking her.  
\- Really. - he snorted.  
\- There is an Irish place... we would need to walk a bit... but I am not too sure... -  
A shameless smile lighted up his face -... I don't think you are a stake and pie girl, are you? -  
\- What do you mean? - she was so pretty even when she got a bit upset.  
\- Would you eat a steak? -  
\- No. - she replied irritated - I don't eat meat -  
\- I thought so. - he said with a triumphant smile.  
\- Let's go now! I know exactly where I am going to take you. You will love it! -  
  
_How does he know?  
_ How did he figure out that she did not eat meat? How did he know what she liked?  
How could he have been sure? Too many unanswered questions were spinning in her head.  
Anyhow she was hungry, she needed some food so she followed him.  
Most of all as the evening went by she had become more and more curious about the riddle that was the mysterious stranger.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
They stopped in front of a French Brasserie.  
\- L'A... A-R-T...L'A-R-T-I-S-A-N - She read it slowly almost stumbling on the name.  
\- It's French. - he merely stated the obvious.  
She nodded.  
\- L'Artisan - he pronounced it flawlessly.  
  
She looked at him speachless - Do you speak French? - she then asked amazed.  
\- I do. - her inquisitive look made him feel as if he needed to explain a bit more...  
\- I lived in France was about 2 years as a teenager. - he added, while checking carefully her reaction.  
  
\- You lived in France? - she looked totally amazed, surprise marked every word.  
There was so much yet to know about him, she thought, he was full of surprises.  
_It's not possible that I had met him before._  
He nodded almost embarrassed by her reaction - Yep. -  
\- You are full of surprises. - she said thoughtfully.  
She felt a little inadequate thinking that she had hardly left the area where she lived.  
_Where could I have ever met you?_  
Realizing that probably her thoughts were taking her in the wrong direction he added.  
\- I lived in Greenwich with my family when I was a child, we moved to Ireland when I was about 8, I think and then when I was 16 I moved to France to stay with my Dad and when I got fed up of leaving there I moved back and that's about it. -  
before she could digest all the information or ask more questions, he added  
\- But this has nothing to do with me and you. It will not help you to find out where we met. -  
_Why?_  
\- Why? -  
\- You need to remember. -  
\- You are not helping me. - she complained and her stomach grumbled once more.  
Once again he ignored her question.  
\- Do you like the place? Would you like to get something to eat? - a playful smirk appeared on his face.  
The restaurant he chose was probably one of the best she had seen.  
\- It's fine. Let's get in. - she said flatly while he held the door for her.  
  
When they walked in he eyed the barman and waved at him. They knew each other.  
He walked to the bar and she trailed behind.  
\- Hey Man! Long time not seen. What happened to you? - the guy behind the counter asked.  
\- Well... Life happened, you know. I don't come around here that often anymore. -  
He laughed. - You most definitely should. We are missing you down here. -  
The barman smiled.- What can I do for you guys today? - he looked directly at the redhead girl standing next to him.  
\- Can you get us a nice table for two? - he nodded towards the girl.  
\- Sure a nice table for the lovely couple, just give me a minute. -  
\- Well... - she wanted to say something but stopped halfway.  
_We are not a couple!_  
She decided to let it got, after all, it was only for that night.  
His friend was as presumptuous as he was, she resolved.  
The barman called over a waiter, he whispered something into his hear and soon they were on the way to their table.  
A nice table for two in the cosiest part of the restaurant next to a window.  
\- Like it? - he winked at her.  
\- Nice. - she snorted.  
\- We love it. Thank you. - He said politely to the waiter.  
He smiled and before she could sit he pulled the chair for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The restaurant was absolutely adorable, he could not have picked a better one!  
The atmosphere was cosy and romantic. The deco was rustic, sort of countryside with stripped stone walls, a stone floor and quirky decorative touches that gave to the place plenty of character. There were fairy lights at the windows and a candle on each table.

As much as she tried to remain focused and to remember that after all, the guy sitting right in front of her was a total stranger, she could not help her thoughts.  
_Nobody has ever pulled the chair for me at a restaurant._  
_John most definitely wouldn't._  
She really hated herself just for thinking that and she kicked the thought out of her head.  
She looked out of the window letting her gaze dwell together with her thoughts along the fairy lights trail.  
_I am so unfair. I am being unfair to both of them.  
I shouldn' be here._  
Yet she did not want even to think about going home.  
  
The waiter brought their drinks. He was going to come back to get the order for their meal; her gaze fell on the couple seating 2 tables down from them and he could only wonder where her thoughts had led her.  
The two were wrapped in their own bubble and his mind began to wonder as well.  
He wished they could have been them.  
_If only.._.  
\- Do you think they would last?-  
He did not feel like answering; he could not worry about other people living their love story while his own seemed still far away.  
\- Why are you asking? - She did not want to answer either or better she did not want to try to unravel the heavy knot of thoughts that was tightening her heart.  
\- Sometimes I like to think that everyone has someone, somewhere made exactly for her... or him and when they find that one person their lives will be complete. -  
He was lost in her words. He was lost in her features tracing with his eyes the outline of her face.  
Was she getting there? Was she going to remember? Was it possible? And now?  
He wanted to ask her but he could not bring up the words and he was too lost in hers.  
\- Sometimes I know fairy tales are impossible. They just don't exist. -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the waiter had left with the order, she decided to try to solve the 'mystery' that lied or better that was sitting right in front of her, it was time to try again to get something out of her 'odd companion'.  
\- This is a really nice place. - she admitted.  
\- I told you, I was sure you were going to like it! - he was too confident.  
\- Back to us then. - a beautiful uneven smile made his heart skip a bit or two.  
_Ah, that smile._ _Does she realise what she is doing? She must know._  
He loved when she said 'US'. He wanted to hear it more.  
\- Back to us. - he cleared his throat.  
\- You kept on saying that you want me to remember you? -  
\- Right. -  
\- Well, I haven't got much to go on... -  
\- Right. - As before she was not getting much out of him.  
\- ...Or are you hoping that I would remember you just looking at your 'pretty face'? -  
He laughed.  
She loved his laugh but pushed that thought aside.  
\- Have I got a 'pretty face', then? -  
\- Come on. - she snorted - You must give me something more. -  
\- If you don't want to tell me when and where then at least tell me how was our first 'encounter'.-  
He had a pensive look as he took a sip of his drink.  
\- Brief but intense - he replied quickly - Sweet and sour. - he added.  
She looked at him intrigued.- And no, I did not take you to a Chinese Restaurant.-  
A mischievous smile lighted up his face. She looked even more interested, captivated by his answer but he added no more.  
\- Now I know no more than I did before. - she pouted.  
\- Sorry. - the smile did not leave his face.  
\- Is everything a riddle with you? -  
\- No, I am pretty much plain and simple. Very straightforward. - he laughed.  
\- So not. -  
\- Come on. - his deep eyes pierced through her.  
She could not help herself but laugh with him.  
The food arrived and the waiter placed the plates in front of them.  
\- I hate you. - she said without anger.  
\- You don't. -  
\- Enjoyed your meal. - the waiter said before leaving.  
\- Thank you. - they replied at the same time.  
\- See. -  
\- See what? -  
\- We replied at the same time. It's a sign. -  
\- Get over yourself. - but a malicious smile marked her last word.  
He knew he was getting through to her. He could read it in her eyes.  
He rolled his eye mockingly - Come on. I don't know about you, but I am hungry let's eat! -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were still in the middle of their meal and they were both quite enjoying it; both the food and the company.  
\- Did you really punch the policeman earlier on?-  
He nodded, his mouth full while he was trying to eat as quickly as he could.  
\- Sure I did. - he confirmed and took a sip from his glass.  
\- You might still think I am a fool but believe me I am not a liar. Everything I told you is true. -  
\- That was a very reckless thing to do. -  
\- Sometimes I can be quite reckless. - He admitted.  
\- But I could not lose you. I had to do something. -  
She blushed a little and there and then he thought he saw something on her face, she recognized him, maybe she remembered but it lasted only a second then it vanished as quickly as it came. _No, she doesn't know who I am...yet_. It was not going be easy, she needed more time to remember. 

\- Sometimes I can be quite reckless. - he admitted to her.  
_Reckless._ Her mind dwelled on the word.  
For a second she was sure he had made the same comment to her before, somewhere else a long time ago.  
No, actually he had said something else... he had told her - She thinks I am reckless. - _  
She who?_ The answer came to her from somewhere: his mother.  
His mother thought he was reckless.  
_Where did that memory come from?  
_ She had never seen him before.  
Unfortunately, she could not hold on to that memory it disappeared as quickly as it came.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Look! - he said.  
As she turned to the window a group of people dressed in colourful costumes pass by dancing and playing some funny handmade instruments.  
It was all part of the festival.  
She smiled - I have never seen anything like this before. -  
\- Well, you have never been to Greenwich before. - he pointed out.  
\- True. - A lovely smiled warmed her face again.  
That was the best night of his life and he thought that whether he got her to remember him or not he did not matter when he looked at her, as long as she was there with him.  
She filled his heart.

She had started to enjoy that crazy evening very much, too much actually.  
If she put aside all the oddities of her 'new found friend', she could have called that evening a perfect one... that thought was almost scary.  
In normal circumstances, she would have never been there.  
Her life was very simple, almost to a point boring: home - work, work - home, plus the occasional day out with her friends and generally staying close to home.  
She had always wanted to do more, see more, experience different things, visit places, meet people but never got to it.  
Not that she had ever wanted to, but she never had the chance, the occasion, the possibility.  
That evening was light, like a breath of fresh air; he made her feel as if she was walking in a dream, anything was possible, she felt... _alive_.  
\- You make me feel alive. - Those words echoed in her head.  
He had said them, she was sure. Not now, somewhere, not there... a long time ago.  
She felt a strange wave of confusion he was still smiling at her, as her mind was racing to remember when and where he told her that.  
\- You make me feel alive. - She felt a twinge in her heart.  
_Why?_ Had she really met him before? _Where?_  
If they did meet why she could not remember him? _Why?  
_ Doubts started to creep in her mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His mobile vibrated, he had left it on the table.  
It was only a message and it quickly dismissed it, however, when he laid down on the table again she caught a glimpse of his wallpaper picture.  
Two young children with lovely smiling faces, a blond and a brunette.  
Who were they? Could they have been his nephews? His kids?  
Anything was possible with this guy... yet no... he looked no older than 25... no definitely much younger.  
The picture triggered her curiosity even more.  
I need to find out about this. She made a mental note to herself.

 The waiter came to clear the table.  
\- Would you like to order any dessert? -  
\- Yes, could you please bring us the dessert menu? - he said before she could answer.  
\- I don't think I want anything else... it was a good meal. Thank you. -  
\- Wait you have not seen the dessert menu yet... and besides, are you going to let me eat the dessert all alone? - he winked.  
\- You are impossible, you know. I am pretty sure that if I have ever met you before I would have remembered you. -  
\- Are you really sure? - the light in his eyes was so familiar.  
No, she was not sure at all, no anymore but she could not tell him.

They both turned to look at the same couple they talked about before, the one sitting two tables down from them.  
It seems they were having a little argument. The scene was quite familiar to her but it was strange to see it from the outside.  
\- What do you think about them now? Will she forgive him? - She looked thoughtful as if she was reading through them.  
She thought about her many arguments with John. Too many.  
\- She will in the end but she shouldn't give in so easily. He will upset her again.-  
They did not realize but they were so close now he was breathing her air.  
\- And what about you? -  
-I am a hopeless case. - she back away.  
Once again, he wanted to hit himself for asking the wrong question.  
_You should never say that._

The evening was fantastic but she still reminded herself that she left with a total stranger.  
In spite of his good intentions, she should have been home and not around town.  
\- I need to go to the loo. - she said out of the blue and she got up so quickly that he could not add a word.  
She asked the waiter for directions and disappeared from his view.  
Once she got to the toilet she turned on her mobile.  
So many messages, so many texts, lots of them were angry text from John.  
There were some texts from her friends as well.  
He must have contacted them she thought and now everyone was worried.  
_What have I done? Why did I come here? Why did I follow him?  
I am going to be so much in trouble for this. No, actually I am already.  
_ Yet, something inside her was telling her that she could not leave. She looked in the mirror at the image staring back at her.  
Long ginger hairs, pale skin to white, big green eyes, too tall, too skinny; there was nothing to like in that girl.  
_What did he see in me?_ _What can anyone possibly see?  
_ She took her decision. She dialled Claire number.  
\- Hello? Claire? -  
\- Where on Earth are you? I was so worried. -  
\- I am fine. -  
\- What happened? -  
\- You won't believe it even if I tell you. -  
\- John called. He is mad. -  
\- I know. Listen what you told him? -  
\- I didn't know what to do but I thought it would have been better if he thought you are here. -  
\- You told him I was at yours? -  
\- Yeah.-  
\- You are fantastic! That's perfect. -  
\- Where are you? -  
\- I am fine. Don't worry. -  
\- Are you sure? What's happening? -  
\- John chose the wrong time to start an argument. -  
\- Come here. -  
\- I will but not now. -  
\- Why? -  
\- I cannot explain but believe me I am fine and I'll come to your house tomorrow morning. Promised. -  
\- That is not like you. What is going on? -  
\- Trust me. I am fine. My battery is going down so I don't think I will be able to call you again. -  
\- I am worried. Are you on your own? -  
\- Please trust me. -  
\- Fine. - she sighed reluctantly - Just please come here in the morning and please, don't do anything stupid. -  
\- Don't worry. I won't. -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His puzzled gaze followed the young girl as she left the table. Did he say anything wrong?  
The waiter walked to their table - Difficult lady to please. - he commented.  
\- No, you don't know her - he said. - She is just lost. - he finished almost in a whisper.  
He thought, no actually he was sure, she was starting to remember but she would not allow him to know whatever was going through her head.  
She was ever so proud. He remembered the first time he saw her the memory came unbidden.  
Unfortunately, he could not indulge in it this time.  
\- The bill, please. - he asked.  
\- Sure, sir. -

He was paying while she got back to the table.  
\- You shouldn't have. - she felt as if she was taking advantage of him.  
As he said it was only for that one night whether she remembered him or not ... yet it didn't seem right.  
\- I have invited you. Didn't I? -  
\- Sorry, I just don't like it. I don't think is fair. -  
\- It is more than fair. I have asked you out. - he insisted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They walked back to the main square and from there they kept on walking along the river.  
It was as if they had jumped back into the Festival right where they had left while they had their meal.  
The colourful lights, the street entertainers with the amazing customs and clever performances, the buskers, the stalls with unique artefacts everything still there and it kept on going, the magic was unchanged.

He kept on talking to her about everything and nothing and she found herself more and more lost in his charming traits, his eyes two flawless onyx with a special sparkle that had captured her from the first moment, his smile ...  
She wished she could have been the one he was looking for.  
It was not right but she could not help it.  
Did she realize what was happening?

He enjoyed talking to her, she listened and he loved to get lost in her eyes, they were two pure emeralds with a light that was a beacon to his soul.  
Nobody would have taken away the memory of that precious night from him.  
He wished that it was not all it was going to be left in the end.

\- What's that? Look! - He followed her gaze. It had been a hot day.  
The moon in the sky was big with a rich goldish red colour.  
\- Is it part of the show? - she asked him.  
\- No. It is not... - another memory was filling up his mind and he had no will to stop it.  
\- That's the moon. - he said. A fire moon he thought.  
Was it just a coincidence or was it faith that they had to meet that evening?  
She looked at the moon mesmerized for a while and he stared at her in return bewitched by her beauty.  
Little did he know that when he said - That's the moon. - words he told him many lifetimes ago began to echo in her head.

She looked at the perfect round face of the moon painted in lush gold and red, and as she did a memory that she could not recall filled her head.  
\- I saw a fire moon once... Huge. Red and gold it was and it filled the sky. -  
She loved the voice in her head, she felt a deep sense of longing and she could almost make up the face of the one who spoke those words.  
Somehow, she knew she loved him dearly but who was he?  
The words played in her head again and again as she looked at the huge moon filling up the summer sky.  
If she had known no better, she would have thought that the voice belonged to her "new friend" but that was not possible as she was sure she never met him before despite all he had said.  
Yet again was she really sure... thoughts started to play in her head as she began to doubt herself.  
Did the voice come from a dream? A long-lost dream...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- There is a concert in the park, up there. I saw it on one of the posters. What do you think? - he asked with hope.  
\- I think we should go! - she said enthusiastically.  
Her head was lost in the surreal atmosphere of that place.  
She wished for that evening not to end.

As they walked along one of the streets leading to the park the notes of reggae song came from above; there was a party on a terrace just above them.  
\- Can you hear it? - His eyes followed the music and the laughter  
\- Sounds like quite a party they're having up there.-  
She followed his gaze but her mind was already somewhere else.

\- It sounds quite a party up there...- He had said these words a long time ago somewhere else.  
The doubts that has started to creep in her mind through the evening were growing.

He had gone ahead to check exactly which direction to take and he had left her only a few feet behind.  
When he looked back at her she was looking at her empty hand.  
  
The stone was not there.  
\- The stone... -  
\- The stone in your hand.... _-_ her words echo back to her from far away.  
_What's happening?_ She shook her head as if to shake that memory away as if it was not real.  
\- I don't know why I have followed you...I shouldn't be here. - she told him when he got closed to her.  
Fear filled his heart with the thought of losing her again crept into him.  
_No, not now when she almost started to remember.  
_ \- I've asked you only for tonight...- his voice broke  
_I don't want to lose you again_ , he wanted to tell her.  
\- Please... - he sighted  
\- Just give me THIS night. -

She could not resist those pleading eyes.  
After all, he had already made that night one that she would have remembered for the rest of her life.  
_Please don't give me up_ that was what she read in his eyes.  
The words he did not say, he could not say.  
She shook her head once more, this time crashing her better reasoning.  
\- Fine. Where are we going now? - she asked, she was still with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they got to the park they found the main gate closed.  
He then went and asked some guys that were passing by how to get to the concert.  
\- This year they closed the gate. You will have to get to the other side of the park, sorry mate. -  
_No way.  
_ \- Oh and have you got tickets? 'Cos I really think it's sold out now. Sorry. -  
_From bad to worst.  
_ \- Cheers, anyway.-  
He turned around to look at her slightly disappointed face.  
\- No concert then? Shall we go back to the square maybe there is something else that we can do.-  
His brain was searching hard to find a solution...  
\- Come! - he urged her.

He started to walk towards along the park.  
\- Where are we going? There is nothing out here. The festival over there.-  
She gestured vaguely in the direction of the lights and the music.  
\- Come! I've got an idea! -  
She did not quite like the cheeky smirk on his face, she felt they were going to be up to no good.  
They walked until they reached another entrance with a slightly smaller gate.   
\- And now? - she had a very sceptical puzzled look on her face  
\- Now. We climb - he said with a captivating smile.  
\- No way. - she almost turned around but he stopped.  
\- I'll help you. - he offered - Don't worry, we will be fine. -  
\- Oh please! -  
\- Come on, don't you want to see the concert? -  
\- Yes, but I think this is a very bad idea. -  
\- Are you worried about climbing up the gate? I'll help you. -  
\- No. -  
- No, you don't want my help or no you can't do it?- his tone was almost mocking.  
\- Of course, I can. - she was getting upset.  
\- Then go on. What's the problem? -  
\- The problem? - she rolled her eyes - The park warden is the problem! -  
\- Nobody would come, they are too busy taking care of some drunk people somewhere else. Come on! -  
\- You are going to get us into trouble. -  
\- I thought you were already in trouble. - he laughed.  
\- You never give up. Do you? -  
\- Never! - he confirmed with a smug smile.  
\- Are you going to climb? - In response to his attitude, she moved closer to the gate.  
\- Do you need help? - he asked once more concerned.  
Now it was her turn "to play".  
\- You must be joking. - She pulled herself up with the agility of a cat. Once she was on top she stopped.  
\- You were saying? - she mocked him and gave him one of her most special smiles, quickly climbing down the gate.  
\- I won first prize at the district gymnastics tournament when I was at school. -  
\- Sure you did. - he was totally taken by her 'performance', completely mesmerized.  
\- Now I wanna see you try. - she indulged in the moment.  
She had won this time.

He should no doubt her again.  
_Why did I doubt you?_ _I should know that you can climb a gate. I should know better.  
_ He smiled. As quick as a blink a memory slipped in.  
He remembered when he saw her for the first time. She saved him from the giant spiders' attack.  
She was so in control, she was a warrior, a skilled fighter, every single move was controlled and smoothly linked to the following one. No hesitation.  
He admired her, she caught him from the first moment he laid eyes on her, even before he could realize.  
He enjoyed the sweet memory of their first encounter.  
As she touched the ground on the other side he congratulated her  
\- Well done! - She smiled back proudly but then her eyes were lost, caught by something that was not there.  
He knew then, he was absolutely sure, she was remembering.

He joined her on the other side as quickly as he could.  
\- What have you seen? -  
\- Sorry? - she started to walk away.  
\- What have you seen? - he asked again.  
\- What do you mean? I saw nothing. - she was not going to share it with him.  
\- You did. - he retorted.  
She kept on walking. He walked faster to keep up with her.  
\- Please tell me. -  
\- I HAVE TOLD YOU I saw nothing. -  
However, he was not going to let it go, especially not when he was sure that she had started to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. I struggled to find the time to write and then both my laptops gave up on me.  
> I hope to make the next update sooner.  
> I am really enjoying writing this story and developing it from few sketchy notes.  
> Whether is good or not you'll have to tell me what you think.  
> As always thanks for reading and thanks for your comments


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I cannot delay this any longer. Tauriel is going to remember her beloved prince.  
> However will she follow him? Will she reason differently this time round?  
> You need to get to the end of the chapter to find out ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know how but I wrote this in a week.  
> I will probably add some more updates to this chapter as there some parts that I would like to develop a bit more.  
> I know it might sound silly but I really wanted to post this today as ' The Hobbit - The desolation of Smaug' is on ITV2 tonight in the UK. I just thought it would be nice and so I worked really hard to make it happen and believe me if you knew my normal daily scheduled you'll know it is nearly impossible to write anything in a week. Never mind I hope you enjoy it! ... and sorry if there are any typos or if you find that not everything makes sense. I will review as soon as I can. 
> 
> \-----------  
> \---------------------  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------  
> 14th February 2018 - Happy Valentine's everyone  
> I made a little update to this chapter and added the dialogue between Kili and Tauriel in the park after she remembered him.  
> Enjoy it!  
> Next chapter is coming very soon.  
> \----------------------------

What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined - to strengthen each other - to be at one with each other in silent unspeakable memories. George Elliot

Some memories are realities and are better than anything that can ever happen to one again. Willa Cather

===================================================================

The red-haired girl had climbed down the gate, it was only slightly smaller than the main gate but still quite imposing.  
She 'landed' in the park and turned around with a triumphant grin to face her new companion of adventures.  
She had made it, she had shown him she could.  
\- Well done! - he was pleasantly surprised.  
He was still on the other side of the gate... no, he was behind bars talking to her...  
the world, the world she knew had gone all fuzzy...  
he was not him, yet he looked like him... his eyes...  
yes, it was him, but ... _Where_? _When_?  
It must have lasted less than a minute and it left her confused and slightly dizzy.  
She just had time to catch her breath and she found him already next to her, pestering her again.  
He knew she saw something. _How?  
_ How did he do it? How could he have been in her vision if she never saw him before in her life?  
Was that a real memory? _Impossible_!  
Did she really meet him before? She was seriously doubting what she thought she knew.  
She walked away, trying desperately to keep sane.  
Her mind was racing to find the answers to the many questions that had built up during the evening.  
\- Please tell me. - His voice followed her.  
Could he not just leave her alone for a second?  
Could he not just leave her in peace since he wanted to keep his secrets to himself?  
\- I HAVE told you, I saw nothing. - She said again louder more to herself than to him.  
She was not sure anymore.  
Reality had faded away the moment the memory had appeared.  
She stopped and sat on a bench but her friend was right behind.  
\- Enough I saw NOTHING, I told you. -  
\- Please don't lie. - he said calmly.  
The girl pulled her hairs back slowly hugging her head.  
Then she lifted her gaze to look at him, she took in every detail.  
There were no bars between them now, he looked different, taller, leaner and yet he was the same. She was sure.  
The dark-haired guy in front of her was the same one in the vision, in her mind, in her dreams... _Was it really a dream_?  
He had the same dark eyes, warm with a special light as if his soul was shining through them, the same captivating smile.  
_So alive_. So full of life.  
He could not bear the confusion he could read in her eyes. It was hurting him.  
Like never before he wished he could explain everything.  
\- What have you done to me? - she accused him.  
\- I... nothing. - he stammered.  
Clearly, he did not expect that reaction. It hurt.  
\- Then why do I see, the things I see? Did you put them in my head?  
Who are you? Tell me, please! Please! -  
_Ah, that is not how it was supposed to happen_.  
\- I did not put anything in your head, those are your memories and they are real. -  
The last 'please' broke his heart. How could he go on without explaining... yet how could he explain?  
\- Who are you? -  
\- I cannot tell you, sorry. You need to remember me. - she was breaking his heart.  
\- I want to know! -  
\- If I tell you now you will never believe me. - he admitted painfully.  
\- Try me. -  
\- No. -  
_No, you'll run away as fast as you can_. _Jump the gate and I'll never get to see you again_.  
\- Surely it cannot be worse than being considered a stalker? -  
He grimaced - That's debatable. -  
His answer left her with even more questions but she was sure she would not get anything out of him until she could remember herself who he was.  
Confused by the whole situation she looked up once again at the stars.  
This time they were shining brighter than before.  
She stood up facing him for a long minute studying every detail of his face, thinking about what she saw and yet she could not remember him.  
She felt that his eyes and his uncanny smile had already pierced her heart. All the barriers she had tried to build were crumbling down.  
Was it already too late for her, too late to run back to her old life?

He took a strand of her hair between his fingers and he placed it behind her ear delicately allowing his fingers to slide down slowly through their silken consistency.  
\- _I wanted to do this since I saw you again. -_ He thought but he could not tell her.  
_Ah, there are so many things I wish to tell you, to share with you... to..._

She looked right into his eyes - Why? ... Why there are things you are not telling me? -  
The look in his eyes was too sad to bear.  
_She did not want to hurt him._  
\- Are you even sure that I am the person you think I am? - _the person I was... maybe?_  
\- How can you be? -  
\- I am. - He answered firmly. His eyes moved away and he took a step back - but...-  
\- But? -  
He took a deep breath - Now I am asking myself if it is really right for me to want you to remember? Maybe you really don't want to. -  
The possible truth of his words caused him even more pain after he voiced his fears.  
\- Why? - _why this sudden change?  
_ \- I don't want to upset you. Maybe I have been too selfish... maybe it is true, you really have no reason to remember me. -  
The sadness in his ever mirthful eyes was so unnatural.  
He looked at her intensely and in that look, there were longing, love, regret, pain and sadness. _  
Something bad must have happened. What?_  
The sudden change hurt her in ways she did not expect.  
Who was he? Who was she to him?  
Her friend started to walk away. He was walking back to the gate.  
\- Let's go. -  
_Let's go?  
_ No, it was not going to end up like that. She could not allow it.  
\- Wait please. -  
Was the mysterious guy giving up? _Not possible._  
\- I'll take you back. - He could not hide the sorrow in his voice.  
He was not even sure that was a good idea.  
How could he let her go back? Nothing good was awaiting her.  
He was worried. But there was no other solution.  
\- I don't want to go home. - the girl protested still unsettled by the sudden change.  
\- I have promised you I was going to take you back... I guess it's time. -  
She walked to him.  
\- No, it's not. The night is no over yet.-  
\- Don't play with me. -  
\- I want to see the concert. -  
They were so close... too close.  
He looked at her intently and he wished he could steal a kiss.  
Her eyes were lost in his, in their depth, a lost soul looking to another.  
She was longing for him to kiss her and it was so wrong, still, it felt so right.

The red-haired girl backed away first.  
\- Do you really want to go to the concert with me? -  
\- Yes, if you still want to take me. - _Please don't give up now._  
_I wish I could remember you, wherever I met you before_.  
Was this right? Was it still right to push her to remember?  
Unwillingly he let her wait for the answer.  
\- Ok then... come. - he started to walk towards the hill and she followed.  
They walked for a little while in silence both of them lost in their own thoughts.  
If thoughts were the sea they would have been drowning.  
So far that night had been a roller coaster of emotions that had pulled her mind in different directions.  
\- They used to set up the stage for the concert on this side before... well, that was last time I came here. -  
As always he was the one to break the silence; to pull her back to reality.  
\- And when was that? -  
\- It's been a while. -  
\- It would have been less of a walk if it was here. - he added absentmindedly, still lost in his thoughts.  
\- I don't mind. -  
They had started to climb the hill.  
\- Can I ask you something? -  
\- Ok?- he was weary.  
\- Just a curiosity. -  
\- Fine -  
\- Who are the kids on your mobile's screen saver?-  
\- Did you catch that? -  
\- Yes... and? -  
\- Why do you want to know? - he mused at her question.  
\- I told you, just curiosity. -  
\- It's me and my brother when we were kids.-  
Of course, he had a brother and she knew that.  
She did not know how but she knew. _That's important._  
Why was that important? Well, she had no clue about it.  
\- Are you not going to tell me that this will not help me to remember who you are? -  
\- No... actually, I don't know. -  
Maybe she should have followed that hint.  
\- You seemed close... in the picture. -  
\- Yeah.- clearly, he did not want to talk about it.  
\- I have 2 stepsisters. They much older than me. - she tried to get him to talk a bit more.  
\- Are you close to them? -  
\- Not really... I think I wish I was. Well, probably it's the age gap. -

They kept on climbing in silence.  
\- Are you still close to your brother? - something was pressing her to pose that question however she was not sure it was the right one to ask.  
She needed to fill up the silence.  
After a long while, he replied.  
\- He disappeared. -  
Suddenly she stopped walking.  
What he told her had upset her. _Why?  
_ She was sure it was not just because she felt for him losing his brother.  
There was something else. _Pain._  
\- He is somewhere, just I don't know where. - he said it with the same conviction he used when he told her she knew him.  
\- Nobody knows where he is - he let out with a sorrowful sigh.  
\- What? - she finally managed to say. Clearly, she did not expect that answer.  
She felt bad, she sensed a dark cold shadow inside. There was something that she did not want to remember, she knew that.  
_Something bad happened_.  
Was this somehow connect to his sadness earlier on?  
\- Are you ok? - her reaction had surprised him.  
\- I am sorry. - she said it like she really meant it. He heard it in her voice.  
She did not want to dwell on that bad sensation that had not even formed into a proper memory.  
She wanted to have nothing to do with it.  
\- I didn't think... I mean I couldn't have imagined...-  
\- No worries, you didn't know.-  
She did not want to press him with more questions about his brother disappearance but she believed that somehow it explained a lot his behaviour.  
The mystery of her strange companion deepened.

Why did she ask him about his brother?  
Was she remembering something? Was it just curiosity?  
He was not quite sure that she had remembered anything else.  
She was getting closer but he was glad that she did not press him more with any question on that matter.  
He was difficult and it hurt too much, too deep.  
However, the good thing was that she seemed more and more at ease with him as the time went by, she would have never followed him in a dark, poorly lit park at night earlier on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they reached the top of the hill they found crowed control barriers separating the park of the Observatory from the concert area.  
They should have gotten the tickets to enter but it was too late.  
\- We cannot enter without tickets. - he merely stated the obvious.  
He looked at the barriers, there were some vans, trailers and stalls right behind them; he was trying to find a gap to get through.  
Her friend was not as cheerful as before.  
He had not said much since he nearly gave up on their night out and then got asked about his brother.  
\- Is there no other way? - she complained.  
He shook his head.  
\- Come on! You climbed the gate now you need to jump the fence. - he tried to encourage her.  
\- We won't get into troubles. -  
\- That seems to be your punch line. - the girl took her chance as she saw it.  
She wanted to bring back his smile.  
He rolled his eyes - Oh please don't give me that. -  
\- Well, let me think.... so far tonight you have punched a policeman, climbed illegally inside a public park and you are about to enter into a concert without paying. -  
she grimaced. - I kind of see a pattern there. -  
\- I am not a troublemaker. - He protested.  
\- No, you are not! Troubles simply follow you or you have an indescribable talent to attract them. - she could not hide her smile.  
He smiled back, cheeky and unrepentant.  
\- I start to like you. - she surprised him and enjoyed the way his face lit up with her words.  
\- Do you? - Of course, she did but he never expected her to admit it.  
She nodded - I don't know why or how but I think I do. -  
A new hope started to fill up his heart.

As they were talking someone was approaching.  
He spotted her in the darkness but he did not see her friend.  
He was one of the concert security staff.  
\- Ohy, you? What are you doing in there?- he called.  
\- Hide. - he whispered.　  
She did not, she let him hide and she approached the guy.  
\- I am sorry - she said - I think I lost my way, I was looking for the loo. -  
The security guy took a good look at her.  
_What is she doing?  
_ \- You are going the wrong way. -  
\- Sorry I saw no sign. - she smiled.  
\- Don't worry I'll point you in the right direction.- he was more than happy to help the red-haired girl 'in distress'. She looked stunning.  
As the security guy was redirecting her, she turned back quickly to look into the darkness.  
Her friend was hiding somewhere in there. Hopefully, he got the hint.

The girl did as she was told and followed the indications, pretending to go to the toilets.  
She kept on looking around. _Did he make it?  
_ Her heart was racing, where did that silly idea come from?  
She would have never done something like that before she met her mysterious stranger.  
He was truly a nutcase and he made her do crazy things.  
She smiled at the thought.  
\- What is that smile for? - he startled her.  
\- You made it! - she sounded so cheerful and genuinely happy to see him that he was filled with joy.  
\- Did you doubt me? - one of his most precious cheeky grins lit his face.  
She could not help it, she loved him!  
She laughed - You are not real. -  
He had a sly gaze in his eyes.  
\- Wow, you have been pretty amazing yourself, you know? -  
He was blissfully unaware of how the way he looked at her sent her heart throbbing.  
\- I think your mischievousness is contagious. -  
\- You see! We would be perfect partners. -  
She laughed again - Perfect partners in crime? -  
\- In whatever you like - he was getting so cheeky.  
There was almost no space between them. Her good mood was so infectious.  
She was hypnotizing, intoxicating, bewitching and all of these at the same time.  
They were really close, she was right in front of him.  
\- If you want? - he whispered dazzled.  
She was too close and this time around they both did nothing to avoid it.  
He reached for her, she did not move. They met in a kiss.  
There was no right or wrong in her mind. Everything was forgotten.  
She felt her body coming alive when they lips touched.  
No one had ever kissed her like that before.  
Unfortunately, it took them both only a split second to get back to reality and to resolve that it was all wrong.  
As they parted too quickly, they stared at each other for a second that stretched to infinity.  
None of them had really expected that kiss.  
\- I am sorry - he apologized quickly and moved away.  
\- I am so sorry, I had promised you... I shouldn't have. -

The girl was still in shock. _How did this happen?  
_ Yet she did not blame him, not even for a second. She blamed herself.  
She had provoked him, she had been too flirtatious, she had gotten too close to him.  
_I shouldn't have.  
_ \- Please forgive me - he was still apologizing.  
He was so scared that she would get upset, that she would run away.  
_What have I done? It was too soon._  
_If I lose you now..._  
\- No, it was my fault. I ... I don't know what got into me. - she could not bare him to take all the responsibility for that sudden kiss.  
\- It won't happen again. - He spoke before he could even register what she had just said.  
\- No, it won't. - her resolution was clear.  
\- ... _unless you really want it -_ he thought.  
And then, what had just happened? Did she not want to be kissed? She did not back up.

Maybe there was a possibility that she had really wanted it.  
She had told him she liked him earlier on... had she fallen in love with him?  
Could she love him?  
\- Forget about it... please. - her words interrupted his train of thoughts and prevented a lost memory from clouding his mind.  
\- Sure - he breathed.  
\- Let's go and see who's playing - he said leaving everything behind.  
However, he did not know that an idea had begun to play in her mind.  
_Betrayal._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They moved back to the concert area.  
There were actually two small stages that gave their back to each other surrounded by stalls that sold food, drinks and merchandise.  
It looked almost like a country fair. However, the real concert stage, the big one was right behind all that.

\- It's cool here but we really want to get to the big stage if we can. - he said trying to find his way.  
She loved the way his eyes darted around to catch everything.  
She nodded - If we can, I don't mind...-  
\- No... Not after all the efforts we made. We must see the concert! - his eyes were glimmering with happiness again.  
\- Ok. - she snorted - as long and there is no more climbing involved. -  
\- I thought you like it. - one of his playful gazes made her heart throb unevenly again.  
\- I don't want to tempt luck again. I think we are really running out of it. This time someone will catch us. -  
_Yes, 'We'._ He dwelled on her words.  
\- Fine if we cannot see the 'big' concert we come back here... they might play something interesting on one of these stages later on. -  
She nodded again but her mind was moving to other thoughts.

 _Betrayal.  
_ She had kissed another guy, she had betrayed John.  
What kind of person was she? Where did her loyalties lie?  
_Treachery. Disloyalty._  
These words were roaming in her head making her brain jump from one bad consideration to another.  
_Traitor._ She was a traitor.  
Was she really? Maybe she was just following her heart?  
Was she a traitor then?  
Traitor... following her heart...  
Her mind was debating the two but there was a thought hanging there...  
always there in the background ...  
and then it was already gone, lost too far deep in his heart.  
A lost connection that she did not realize was there was reawaking in her brain.  
She was totally unaware of all that was happening.　  
  
The main concert was actually right behind the park's wall, on Blackheath Common.  
They had even closed one of the main roads for the event.  
Yet, they could not enter as to do so they needed to show the tickets to the security.  
They managed to sneak a quick look but that was all.  
\- I am sorry. - he sounded quite disappointed.  
\- Don't worry about it, it's fine. I rather stay here than attempt to find another clever way to get in.-  
\- Fine then if you don't mind, we shall find something else to amuse ourselves. -  
He went to check on one of the posters dotted around a bit everywhere to see what were the events planned for the evening.  
On one of the stages, there was already a comedian and more people were gathering to watch.  
They walked along the stalls paying little attention to the show.  
\- Do you like comedy? -  
\- Well, I don't mind it but not particularly. It's a guy thing. -  
\- Maybe. Anyway, there is a concert on the other stage starting soon... a local band, I am not sure who they are. -  
\- Let's hope they are good. -

One of the stalls was selling all sort of sweets and confectionery.  
\- Would you like some candies? -  
\- No way candies are for kids. - he loved the smile on her face.  
\- Well, I like them anyway. -  
\- That's 'cos you are just a big kid. - she said teasing him like she had known him for years.  
He loved it. _I don't want the night to end.  
_ \- Do you want to get a drink instead? -  
\- I...  
\- I am offering. -  
\- No then. -  
\- What do you mean? You have paid for the dinner... can I not offer you a drink? -  
\- Don't worry about it. -  
\- But I really insist. -  
\- Oh please. -  
\- I will get offended if you don't accept! - she was determined.  
\- All right then. - he snorted.  
At the stall, she ordered a small rose wine.  
\- What would you like? -  
\- A small shandy and make it weak, please. - he said to the barman.  
\- Wow, I thought an Irishman would order something ...-  
\- Something a bit stronger - he cut her off.  
\- Yeah definitely. -  
\- Well, someone has to take you home at the end of the night, no?-  
\- You are not driving - she pointed out.  
\- True. Anyhow, I only lived in Ireland. I was born here. The real Irishman is my dad. -  
\- Actually, thinking about it, you haven't got even an accent. -  
\- Well, I can put on the accent if you like. - he immediately demonstrated to her.  
\- Uhm... that's very interesting... fascinating. - and she gave him one of her most intriguing smiles.  
\- Or I can do a Scottish one. My mum is from there. - he continued with the demonstration.  
She laughed sweet, joyful and carefree.  
\- Half Irish and half Scottish what a fantastic combination. - she teased him.  
He laughed with her. His was becoming jammed in her beauty, caught in her gestures, tangled in her words, following every detail.  
\- Now is your turn. -  
\- My turn to what? -  
\- To tell me a bit more about you, no? -  
\- Well, there is no much to say, I was born and bred here besides...-  
She finished what was left of her wine.  
\- Besides? -  
\- Besides, you are the one who knows me and not vice-versa. So you already know everything that there is to know about me. -  
\- That's so unfair. - he protested.  
\- Oh no. I am not more unfair than you are. - she was playing with him and she loved it.  
They were close again _\- Close enough to still another kiss -_ he thought.  
The band started to play on the stage.  
\- Come on, finish your drink - she hurried him. - I want to get to the front. -  
\- You don't even know if you are going to like them. - he finished his glass.  
\- Doesn't matter ... after all is a free concert. - she grabbed his hand and they run into the crowd.  
There were more people that they expected maybe it was going to be good after all.  
He stepped ahead to try to get her to the front raw where she wanted to be and she trailed behind.　

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In spite of her jokes and laughter, a thought was lingering in her mind. Working its way through.  
_Betrayal. Disloyalty._  
She should not have allowed that kiss, she never wanted to betray John.  
_Traitor_. No not a traitor. She was following...  
She was following her love.  
There it came the realization that she had actually fallen in love with the strange guy that had asked her on a night out.  
She had fallen in love with him ...  
before...  
All the weird images that had played on her mind all night started to dance around in her head.  
...she had left everything for this stranger... for him...  
she left all she knew before to follow him...  
she had saved him  
she left her home, her...  
She was breathing heavily.  
_What's happening to me?  
_ Her king, she left her king to follow him.  
She had fought to save him...  
but it was all in  vain in the end...  
she was not able to save him in the end...  
her beloved had died...  
he felt so cold...  
and it was all real.  
_it was real_  
_it was real_...  
the words of her king echoed in her head.  
Her hand slipped from his delicately, he almost did not notice. When he turned back she was looking at the stage but something was different.  
She was a still as statue only her hand was shaking, her gaze was locked but her eyes were lost, she was not really there.  
He took him few seconds to realize what was happening.  
He knew all too well that to remember meant to remember everything, the good and the bad and inevitably she was going to remember it all.  
He moved closed to her, but before he could grab the hand, that still had not stopped shaking, she grabbed his arm; her gaze still frozen, lost far away.

They were both wrapped in that moment that seemed to take forever.  
\- I need to sit... please. - she finally breathed out with quite some effort.  
\- Sure - he wished he could take away any pain from her, but there was no other way.  
They found a quiet corner away from the crowd, where she could sit on a bench.  
\- Shall I get you some water? -  
She shook her head, her eyes fixed on his.  
Was this actually possible? Or was it a dream? Was her love really alive?  
_He is alive_.  
Her mind was racing to fix all the broken connections, to put together all that wonderful tale that was in truth her story...  
their story.

\- My love... - those two simple words were like music to his hears;  
for he knew since he had seen her, since he had found her again, that it was the first time that she truly recognized him.  
He would have sent his soul to the edge of the Universe to hear those words from her.  
He nodded - I am here with you. -  
She was shaking and he was quite worried to see her in such distress.  
\- I think I better get you some water, I'll be back in less than a second. - he suggested concerned.  
This time she nodded, her eyes were wet, silent tears were coming down her face.  
He went promptly to get was she needed and come back in no time; she drank the water but the tears were still there.  
He gently wiped them away - Hey I am here now, with you. I am not going anywhere unless you want me to. - he held her hand.  
\- I know. - she nodded and tried to smile back but it was all too much.  
Too many strong emotions altogether, too many memories old and new spinning in her head, shaking her to the core.  
She sighed and held a hand to her heart almost to check that if it was still there, still beating.  
He could no longer hold back any emotion, he hugged her and they stayed like that for a while.  
She was back with him.

Her heart and soul broke the day she lost her love.  
He felt her pain looking through her eyes as they stared at each other.  
\- Forgive me. - he begged - Please forgive me. - he had opened his heart to her.  
\- Why are you asking me to forgive you? I am the one the failed you. -  
\- Forgive me, because I did and I am still causing you so much pain. -  
Her hand touched his face so delicately.  
\- My love... - she let her eyes get lost in his - I was so wrong, I would never want anyone to take this away, now I know. -  
He was puzzled by her words.  
\- I said that long, long time ago when you could no longer hear me. - she told him.  
\- I was wrong. - she sighed still in disbelief to how the Universe had in some way conspired to give her back what she had lost.  
\- but for all the aches of my heart and soul, for all the pain that I endured, I would never want anyone to take away not a single memory I have of you.  
Not knowing that you ever existed it would be more painful than death, more painful than anything I endured. It would be pure agony.-  
They were just a breath away from a kiss, then their lips met and all that long forgotten love came through strong and untouched.  
Beating powerfully, making them feel alive like never before.  
Making them feel as when they first laid eyes on each other.  
They parted both gasping for air and longing for each other even more.

After that kiss, his heart was on fire and she was the star that made it burn right to the core.  
\- How have I lived so long without you? - if like they say the eyes were the door to the soul he just wanted to dive in to touch hers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They left the concert area to return to the park where they could find a quiet place; they sat on the grass near the observatory behind the stalls,the trailers and the crowd barriers. It was not the ideal spot but it was much quieter than where they were before.  
He knew for sure that she still needed time so he sat next to her and Tauriel put her head on his shoulder.  
They stayed there without talking for a while looking at the pretty lights of the city. It was quite a lovely view.  
There was no need for words between them.  
Tauriel mind was still trying to make sense of all that happened.  
Her last memory of her beloved was a very sorrowful one.  
It was a terrible picture that still kept on playing in her head; it was the last image she had of her prince so she held it dear all the same. After that, he was no more.  
As much as it brought her immense happiness seeing him alive, well and still so much in love with her; the red-haired girl was struggling to reconcile that horrific moment with him being alive and well next to her.  
_Death is so terribly cold. Death has no solution.  
_ It seemed that thanks to some celestial power they were reborn into new lives and they had been fortunate enough to cross paths again.  
Still struggling to reorganize her thoughts she asked him - What happened to us? -  
Kili looked at her - I don't quite know, my love. - his dark eyes were so warm, comforting her soul.  
\- I know I died, after that it gets quite confusing... it all went black... then I think I saw you again, you were crying for me and I tried to talk to you but you could not hear me. - He breathed. It was a difficult memory, the most painful one.  
\- I knew I was gone. - He had left Tauriel all alone.  
It was not meant to end like that.  
She delicately touched his face as she had done before and that literally took his mind away.  
There was only her, nothing else.  
_My angel._  
\- My poor love, it was not your fault. You were so brave. -  
\- I love you. - he could not say anything else.  
They shared another sweet long kiss. She loved the taste of his lips and how his short stubbles tickled her.  
They parted only to breathe.  
\- I could kiss you and kiss you and kiss you again... forever. - he said with his eyes still closed. - I will never get tired. -  
She smiled delightedly. That was love, that was how love was supposed to be.  
\- I have no memory after you were gone... - a surge of different images rushed through her head.  
It was so confusing.  
\- I am here now. - he reassured her seeing her baffled expression.  
\- I know... I just need to work it out somehow in my head. -  
He nodded. - We have time, don't worry. -  
\- How... Did you always know? When did you remember me? -  
He moved away slowly, stretched his legs and lean on his elbows.  
\- It's been 3 years now. I did not remember you straight away.  
You came to me slowly in dreams first, then flashbacks. It took me time to figure it all out. -  
He was looking at the sky above. Something was bothering him.  
\- It was when my bother disappeared. That brought it all up. I started to remember then.-  
It hurt him. She knew she felt his pain and she wished she could take it all way.  
\- Does ... I mean your brother, is he? - she did not know quite how to phrase her question.  
He nodded. - Fi will always be my brother no matter what ... in the same way that you will always be my love. -  
His words touched something inside... she could not quite explain where or why.  
Silent tears began to run down her face.  
_Lost... it is the loss that hurt in every life. The people we lose.  
_ \- Oh no. Don't cry, please. - He wiped them away. - Please. Damn me! I always say the wrong thing. I did not mean... -  
She tried to smile. - It's not you, silly. - she sighed - I cannot explain. There are so many things coming to the surface right now. -  
He nodded. - You should take it easy. -  
Her eyes were searching his.  
\- Tell me about you. -  
\- I believe I done that all night. - a mischevious smile lit his face.  
\- No ... you kept on saying 'you need to remember me... '-  
\- Well, that as well. -  
\- So. -  
\- What do you want to know? -  
\- What do you do? Where do you live? What are the things that you like? Everything. - her interest in him made him more than happy  
\- Ok then but be prepared 'cos I talk a lot. -  
\- I would never have said. - she teased him.  
\- You are getting cheeky my girl. - he said pulling her closer demanding yet another kiss. She, more than gladly, complied with his request.  
\- Be prepared to tell me the same. -  
\- I will. -  
\- Let me see where can I start? Well, you know already that I was born here and I lived in Greenwich for a while.  
We moved to Ireland when my parents divorced 'cos my Granny gave my mum her house.  
My parents could not simply leave together anymore.  
When we were there my mum sent us to boarding school for a while, apparently, we had become too unruly. I hated it.  
Sometimes is difficult to get on with my mum. - he always checked her face to see how she was reacting to his words.  
\- Don't get me wrong I love her. We just have a complicated relationship... sometimes.  
My Dad had moved to France, so when I was about sixteen my brother wanted to go to stay with him and I followed.  
That's how I ended up spending 2 years in France. My dad is very crafty, he is an artist. He paints, he creates and all sorts of other stuff.  
We lived on the coast in Brittany, it was quite pretty there. - he glanced quickly to spy on her surprised face.  
\- I will take you there once don't worry. - he winked  
\- After that, we moved again to Scotland to stay with my mum's family.  
We even enrolled into Uni in Edinburgh. Well, my brother convinced me that it was a good idea. -  
\- You lived in so many different places. - her eyes were lost in wonder think about the possibility of a different life.  
\- I am a bit of a gipsy - he laughed - It seems that I still have no place. -  
\- Where do you like it better? -  
\- Just now, here with you. -  
She gifted him with one of her precious smiles and it was hard to resist the attraction but there were so many things she was still curious about.  
\- So are you a student? -  
\- No, not anymore. I quitted. -  
She did not need to ask when and why.  
\- To be completely honest at the moment I am just living off my mum and her family. They haven't got mountain full of gold but they are ... I would say quite comfortable. -  
He started to run his finger along the line of her jaw.  
\- No worries. I am no planning to live like that any longer.  
Now that I found you I need to do something with myself. -  
He quickly stole another intense kiss.  
- Now tell me about you. - he asked as he pulled back before she could even rearrange her thoughts.  
\- Honestly... my life as not been as interesting as yours. -  
\- I don't care. I just want to know everything that has to do with you. -  
\- Well, you already know where I live. I was born there and never left the area. I think I grew up happy, I had two very fantastic parents that loved me very much. Unfortunately, my mum died about 6 years ago. - she did not like the way it came out but there never was a good way to say it.  
\- I am sorry. - he said quickly realizing how difficult was for her to say it.  
\- She was my dad second wife and as I told you I have 2 stepsisters that are much older than me. I honestly cannot say that we don't get on just they always lived with their mum so we've never got close.  
My Dad took my mum, death, quite badly. I think I did not even realize my self how bad it took it until recently. Now he lives with one of my sisters, I see him sometimes...-  
\- But not as much as you would want to, right? - he literally read her mind.  
\- No, not really. -  
\- Family matters are always a difficult subject. - he sighed.  
\- I started to go out with John around the same time, I mean when my mum ... -  
He nodded so that she did not need to repeat it again.  
The word death is an awful one and she clearly struggled to associate it with her mother.  
\- We moved in after two years, I started working as a secretary for a security firm. It's not a great job but it pays the bills. So that's me. -  
He stared into her eyes, she thought of herself as plain and ordinary but she most definitely was not.  
_You cannot quite see yourself, the marvel that you are.  
_ \- What would you like to do in life... I mean if could choose anything? -  
She had never even thought about it before.  
\- Honestly, I don't know... I have never really thought about it. - she looked at the sky above almost seeking an answer form the stars.  
Her profile was lovely from where he was sitting.  
\- No worries. We will find out together - he said sweetly and there and then he quickly stole another kiss taking her by surprise.  
Well, it was not really a stolen kiss as she was more than willing to give him as many as he asked.  
He then stretched his body on the grass.  
\- I am sorry that all I can offer is this - he gestured to the 'green carpet' laying underneath them - and a blanket of stars. -  
\- Not at all. I think is quite romantic. - a satisfied smile lit her face as she leaned in to get yet another kiss.  
\- You know you are driving me mad. - she was simply intoxicating.  
\- I think I like that. - her smile was intriguing.  
After a little while, they decided to move to a bit more into the park away from the noise, where the trees were denser.  
\- I love these trees. -  
\- I know. - he smiled.  
They still talked for quite a long time and exchange, even more, kisses until their eyes began to feel heavy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Please tell me you are not just a dream and you will be here in the morning -  
he asked her.  
\- I will. - she promised earnestly and he gently drifted into a restful sleep.  
She watched his peaceful face, his harmonious features, committing every single detail to her memory.  
She could not lift her eyes from him, almost worried that if she did he would disappear into thin air.

She thanked God in her heart for every single precious breath her love was drawing.  
She thanked God again for allowing their paths to cross again in this life.  
There was nothing more in the World that she wanted than spending every single second next to her beloved prince.  
However, soon her thoughts turned dark.  
She knew full well there was only time. The morning would inevitably come.  
One night he asked of her and one night she gave him.

While he was asleep she had time to think about her old life and inevitably about John.  
Surely she could not even compare him to her dear love; however, she could not just simply erase him from her life.  
There were memories good and bad, time spent together, shared moments.  
She knew his family and they simply adore her, they had always been more than nice to her.  
It was true there had been very bad times, that she preferred to forget however there had been happy times as well.  
He had not just been bad to her. John was a very complexed person and his main problem was that he was just so confused that he could not take any direction in life.  
Yet, instead of blaming himself for his lack of direction, he chose to blame everyone else.  
John was not the one for her, yet it would not have been fair to simply vanish without an explanation.  
She felt she owed it to him.

She could not forget Claire as well.  
Her poor friend, without her, John would have already called the police and probably her perfect night would have finished much earlier.  
Claire had always been there for her. She had to reassure her that everything was fine.　

In the morning she would have to break to Kili the news that she was not going to follow him, at least not straight away.  
She had to go back and she was fully aware that he was not going to like it at all.

Also, quite rightly she feared that John was not going to let her get out of his life without an explanation and if he found out about her dearly beloved, he was most surely going to hurt him. She could not allow that at any cost. The awful memory of her prince laying lifeless on the stone floor was intolerable. He was so cold, like stone.  
No, this time no harm was going to come to Kili.

She gently caressed his hair.  
\- Tauriel - he murmured softly.  
Her name on his lips was just music to her heart.

She had to protect Kili.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have re-written this chapter, some things I have kept others have change.  
> What remains is that Tauriel has to go back and even with all the best of intentions she doesn't manage to get back in touch with her beloved. In the mean while the pressure gets to Kili's head and he also takes a wrong decision and all wrong have consequences...  
> Also there are still many things that they don't know about each other.

Those fields of daisies we landed on, and dusty fields and desert stretches.  
Memories of many skies and earths beneath us - many days, many nights of stars.  
\- Anne Morrow Lindbergh -

I am done trying to forget you,  
your are my dearest memory  
I want you there  
You gave me all this wildfire  
burning within, this passion  
for life and all its wonders.  
\- Anonymous -

============================

The sunlight came creeping in through the foliage, drawing strange patterns on the sleeping girl's body, illuminating her porcelain skin;  
the birds were playing hide and seek on the tree branches while singing their morning tune.  
_My sleeping beauty.  
_ Everything was peaceful in that bright perfect summer morning.  
The young guy had woken up at dawn and watched the sunrise next to his love.  
He still could not quite believe that she there, right next to him.  
_Amrâlimê, love of mine.  
_ At the beginning he was afraid, even to make the slightest move, he did not want to wake her up. He was extremely careful.  
Kili was in a bubble of happiness and all of sudden he was very worried that it might just burst.  
Slowly, delicately he moved to sit few steps away always very careful not to disturb her sleep; his eyes never left the girl.  
He had not felt that happy in a very long time... maybe not even in this lifetime.  
Kili had told her one night and now it was over.  
He was worried that dawn was marking the end of their fairy tale;  
because a fairytale it was, such a deep love, something so real ... out of touch.  
He would not ask her anything.  
He wanted to ... but he could not.  
Was his bubble going to burst?  
No, she was sleeping peacefully next to him.  
_Nobody would hurt you anymore._  
_Nobody will upset you._  
_I promise you I will do my best for you.  
I will make it up to you, for all the time we have already lost.  
Was it possible? Was it finally their time to be happy?  
_ For a long time, he had held the belief that somehow he was not allowed to be...  
That happiness was for others not for him, that if he ever came close to real happiness something quite bad would have followed.  
It was a sort strange universal law of balance happiness was going to be followed by sorrow. Almost as if it was the price to pay for it.  
However in spite of all his worries happiness was there and it filled every space in his heart, every cell in his body, every inch of his soul.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

She stretched gently and then opened her deep green eyes.  
Tauriel had woken up in a forest under the trees. It was a dream.  
_Where am I? Who.. ?  
_ No, it was real.  
It took her a second to register where she was and how she had ended up there.  
Then she turned around searching for her prince.  
\- Good morning gorgeous. - he greeted with a smile.  
\- Good morning my love. - she gifted him with one of her precious ones in return and she moved closer to him.  
\- You should have woke me up. -  
\- Nah. We are not in a hurry and I like to watch you sleep. You are so pretty. -  
She blushed without even realizing it and he pulled her toward him to get the first kiss of the day.  
She looked around.  
\- I love it here! It's like a dream. -  
He smiled taking in every detail of her face.  
\- If I could I would make every day a dream for you. -  
Tauriel kissed him again. It was simply impossible to resist him.  
\- We are in the forest. -  
\- It's so peaceful here. -  
\- There are no orcs to fight here - he said.  
She looked thoughtful and then she shook her head.  
\- No, there are always orcs to fight, not right here maybe…They are different ones but you still have to fight them. -  
He thought about it.  
\- Maybe you're right - he sighted, _as always_.  
 The red haired girl marvelled at woods surrounding them.  
It was not actually a forest as they were in London and not lost somewhere in the countryside however from where they were you would have never said that.  
Some of the trees were thick and old with twisted roots, oak trees and chestnuts trees, she knew that.  
Others were considerably thinner not as old, but all their branches old and new worked together to form an intricate design above their heads.  
It was so beautiful, natural and green. For some reason, she could not yet quite explain, she felt so good; refreshed just by being there.  
Just standing there within the trees.  
She stood up to touch the trunk of a massive oak.  
_She is not real. She is a fairy.  
_ For a second his mind was far away in the Mirkwood where he first met her.  
However, he did not allow that memory to take him completely away.  
\- These trees are centuries old... I think somewhere there is even a tree planted by Queen Elizabeth I. -  
\- Really? -  
\- Yeah, anyway as much as I hate to spoil your dreams - he sighed  
\- we need to make a move. -  
She looked surprised.  
\- We need to leave this place before the park warden finds us. - she nodded.  
\- No worries I'll bring you here again any time you want. -  
\- I just love it here. -  
He went to her and swiped her in a hug before reaching her lips for a kiss.  
\- You know what I like as well? -  
\- What? -  
\- This... - a mischievous smile appeared on his face while his cheeky eyes darted between him and her.  
She smiled but she still could not understand.  
\- We are more even now. Don't you think? -  
Then she burst into a spontaneous laugh.  
He looked slightly disappointed but not at all offended.  
\- Well, it might have looked good from your point of view but it was not exactly the same from mine. - he added.  
She giggled.  
\- Sorry, I honestly never thought about it. -  
\- Well, that's good... I supposed. - he grimaced.  
She was still giggling.  
_Man pride. Dwarf pride. Male pride all the same.  
_ She kissed him gently taking his mind away.  
When they parted he could not think of anything else but her.  
\- How do we get out of the park then? -  
\- I am sorry? -  
\- How do we get out of the park? - She smiled amazed by the effect of her kiss.  
_I love you my handsome prince.  
_ He looked around still a bit dazzled.  
\- Well, I think... We can get out from there. - He pointed at the far corner of the park on the right. She nodded and they started walking in that direction.  
They strolled with their hand entwined until they reached a brick wall with a black railing gate nestled in the middle.  
He looked at it trying to judge the difficulty of the task then he turned to Tauriel.  
\- I am not even going to say anything to you. You can go first if you want. -  
She tried to hide a laugh.  
\- Ok. -  
She went to the gate and used the railing to climb up to reach the top of the enclosure.  
Once she was comfortably sitting at the top of the wall she looked down.  
\- Are you...? -  
\- Don't worry go ahead. I'll be there in a second. -  
\- Ok, as you want. - she turned around and jump down elegantly.  
He was not quite as quick as her but he managed.  
\- We are safe now and most importantly, no more climbing required. -  
\- It was your idea, my love. -  
\- So true. -  
He thought about it.  
\- I think sometimes I need to be stopped. -  
She laughed - I am here for that as well. -  
\- You will always save me. - he whispered.  
They walked down the hill onto the main road, always holding hands and then all the way to the square where the festival was the night before.  
The streets were almost empty save for few cars passing now and then.  
The road sweepers were already in action, cleaning all the rubbish left behind.  
It was early not even 7 o'clock, the air was fresh and clean.  
She loved early mornings and she loved that early morning in particular, because he was with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The square looked so big and empty without the crowd of people that animated it the night before.  
Only a few of the stalls were left.  
\- It's all gone. - she sounded almost disappointed.  
\- The festival is still on for one more night. Some of the stalls will come back. There are going to be fireworks tonight.  
You will see by the afternoon this place will be packed again. -  
It seemed hard to believe that the same festival was going to start back all again.  
Her gaze fell on the ship, it stood beautifully almost in the middle of the square.  
A memory sprang out from nowhere and took her away, the Mirkwood palace, his corridors, the prisons... without realizing it she grabbed Kili's arm.  
She felt the need to hold on to him or she was going to be swept away.  
\- Look at me, please. -  
It was hard like swimming against a very strong current.  
The memory wanted to pull her under.  
\- Tauriel. -  
She had to follow his voice to get back.  
She breathed heavily.  
\- Are you ok? -  
She nodded.  
She breathed again remembering what had happened to Kili the night before.  
\- What happened to me? -  
He hugged her, she looked so frightened.  
\- What did you see? -  
\- Just Mirkwood, I was in the palace that's all. -  
\- Sometimes... Sometimes it is like that. I don't know why. -  
\- All of this makes no sense in my head. Why would I remember it now? What triggered it? -  
\- It will if you let the memory unravel slowly. Don't jump into it... you need to sort of let it run along with reality. -  
\- Will it ever get better? -  
\- It will. - he promised earnestly. - Just need time. -  
He knew her and he knew she was going to work it out very soon.  
Surprisingly she hugged him holding him thigh almost as if she needed to be reassured that she was back.  
Mirkwood must have scared her more than he thought.  
_Nasty place it was.  
_ He hugged her back and kissed her head.  
\- I am here. Don't worry. -  
Once she was realised from the hug, she looked once again at the square.  
\- Sorry, I really need second. I need to refresh myself. -  
\- Sure. - her breathing was still a little uneven.  
\- Are there any public toilets, here? -  
\- Over there but... -  
\- No worries. I am fine using the public toilets. After all, I was not brought up in a castle. -  
\- I am sorry. I should have thought about it before... maybe should have... -  
\- Nonsense. It's fine. I just need the loo. - she held his face with both hands and she kissed him softly.  
He melted under that lovely kiss and when they parted he was totally lost looking like a teenager in love.  
\- I'll be right back. - a cleaver smile lighted her face.  
He just nodded still tasting the sweet kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luckily for her, the toilets had been cleaned just before she got in.  
She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was a total mess.  
How could she have walked around with him like that?  
Why did he not tell her? John would have already kicked a fuss.  
The answer was pretty simple he did not care.  
In his eyes she was beautiful and he loved her and that was enough.  
\- John. - she breathed out the name.  
It sounded like a bad omen.  
From the moment she woke she had tried to keep away his though, as long as she could but now it was becoming more and more pressing.  
She had to tell Kili that she had to go back.  
She did not want to hurt him but he had to go back to protect him.  
She could not picture John's rage if he found out about Kili.  
If she did not show up again, just out of the blue, John was going to look for her.  
She washed her face and combed her hair roughtly with her hands.  
A plan began to form in her head.  
_Traitor.  
_ Again the same word echo in her head.  
Thranduil face appeared on the mirror.  
It took all her strength to send it away.  
_I am not a traitor. I need to protect him.  
Kili is good and brave, a pure soul.  
_ He had no idea what John was like, nobody did.  
She never told anyone. No even Claire.  
There are things you can say to no one.  
Up until the night before in spite of everything he had done she had always stayed with him.  
She had known inside it was not right, yet she stayed.  
That night Kili had woke her up.  
She had begun to think about her whole life in a new light.  
Loosing her mother had a devastating effect, not only on her father.  
She was only 16, she did not know.  
She had not realized how that loss was linked to all her losses.  
The people she had lost during her lives. Her parents, Kili, her mum.  
That loss had sent her so far away and shut her out so completely from herself.  
No memory had come to her before because she had blocked all of them.  
She was a warrior. She was in control.  
Nothing scared her before...  
_Before..._  
Now the death of the people dear to her brought such a deep fear in her heart.  
Fear made her find John and fear made her stay.  
He had come at the right time when she was in need and no one else was there.  
_But what now?_  
_I cannot drug Kili into this mess. My mess.  
_ Kili was not just the love of her life, her soul mate.  
He was her key to get back to herself.  
Yes, she could not ask her love to face him.  
It was her problem, she got herself in that relationship.  
However, categorizing people as heroes or villains is never so simple.  
People are more complexed than that and so was John.  
Yet, it remained that John was not the right one for her and she had to tell him.  
It was the right thing to do.  
She washed her face once more and looked again in the mirror.  
_Go through with it.  
_ Also there was something that she needed, something very important to her.  
She had to go back to get it.  
It was vital that she got it back.

When she returned to the square she found him leaning on the railing looking thoughtfully at the river.  
She wondered what he was thinking about.  
She went to him and hugged him from behind, he held one of her hands and kissed it.  
They stayed like that for a little while, just holding on that moment, enjoying the closeness.  
She wished that it could stretch into forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His stomach rumbled.  
A beautiful smile painted her face.  
\- Sound like someone need breakfast. -  
\- Unfortunately, as much as I love you. I cannot live just out of love alone. I need to be fed. - His laugh filled the air.  
\- I know where we can have breakfast. - she offered.  
\- I thought you never ventured into central London. -  
She pouted. - Still, I know where to have breakfast. -  
He looked doubtful.  
\- Honestly, I do. - he could not hold a serious face for long.  
He started laughing.  
\- You should have seen your face. -  
She pouted again.  
\- Don't worry I'll follow you anywhere. -  
He leaned to kiss her.  
\- You are so pretty even when you get upset. -  
While they were still in the square his mobile started to ring.  
It was just 7 o'clock.  
\- I am really sorry but I need to take this - then he added in a whisper - It's my mum.-  
The thought of his mum made her smile.  
\- Hi. -  
\- I am not asleep ... and why would you ring me now if you thought I was asleep? -  
\- Aye, never better. -  
\- Excellent. -  
\- I don't know exactly when... soon maybe. - he said looking at her eyes.  
His mum was quite loud, she could hear her nearly perfectly and she seemed to have quite a strong Scotish accent.  
She sadly remembered that she had only him now.  
Immediately the memory of the runestone filled her head.  
Almost as if he knew what was happening in her head, he delicately took her hand and kiss it, while his mum was still talking.  
He did not let the memory take her away.  
\- I will let you know. -  
\- No, I am not. -  
\- Ok. I'll keep in touch I promise. -  
\- Bye Mum. -  
When he ended the call he gave her immediately his full attention.  
\- Are you still making her worry? - it was formulated as a question but she was not really asking.  
\- Nah. -  
She peered at him doubtfully.  
\- Me?-  
_You never change my love and I like you exactly as you are.  
_ \- Believe me, I always call her. I am a good boy. - he did his 'good boy face' to demonstrate and it was so hard for her to resist the temptation of another kiss.  
\- Her problem is that she always knows what's best for her 'baby'. And trust me that kind of attitude was already too much when I was 10! -  
\- It's normal she is your mum, she worries about you.-  
He occurred to him only then that she had no mum to worry about her and he felt a little ashamed of his grumbling.  
I knew she missed her.  
\- You're right.-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She took him to a small Italian coffee shop right opposite Victoria Station.  
She went there once with her friends when Ella's mum took them to see the Lion King.  
Thinking about it seemed a lifetime ago.  
The coffee was more than excellent and they had delicious cakes.  
She was absolutely sure he was going to love it.  
\- Uhm... I love this one. - he said with his mouth full - I'll get another one and I really think you should too. -  
She smiled pleased - You can get as many as you like but I won't. -  
He ended up eating 2 mini croissants and 3 little cakes.  
\- Thanks for making me discover this lovely place. -  
\- Oh, you are more than welcome.  
I bet that seeing the way you enjoyed your breakfast they will ask you to leave a positive review of their website or something. - she chuckled.  
\- Well, I won't mind to do it for a free breakfast. - he winked at her.  
\- You are outrageous. -  
\- Don't you think I can get a free breakfast? -  
\- On the contrary, you most definitely can, seeing the way the girl behind the counter looked at you. -  
\- Did she? Are you jealous? -  
And before she could answer he added quickly - Sorry. I... -  
\- No, I am not. I don't think I need to be. - she cut him off.  
\- Good, 'cause it was not my intention to make you jealous. - his smile was more than captivating for anyone she could not complain about it.  
\- However, you might not have noticed but the guy behind the coffee machine has been staring at you since we walked in. -  
She went red - That's not true. -  
\- My girl, you are completely unaware of what you do to the opposite sex. - an uncanny smile lit his face.  
\- Anyway, he is allowed to look, I gave him that. It's so hard to resist you. I know. -  
He took her hand and kissed it. She was still blushing.  
How was she going to convince him to let her go?  
That thought had played in her mind all the time while they were eating and she was glad that he was the one doing the talking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Even though she was the one that had suggested to go there, he had insisted to pay the bill.  
\- I told you my family is 'comfortable'. That basically means that I can pay. -  
\- It doesn't mean that you always need to pay for me. -  
\- It means that I get to treat you 'cos I like to. -  
She snorted.  
\- Let me at least leave a tip. -  
She put few coins on the table.  
\- So what's the plan then? Now that we had breakfast we can take on the day!-  
He was quite enthusiastic and that made her feel even worst.  
She could no longer delay it.  
_It is time_.  
\- Where would you like me to take you? - he looked too happy and she felt utterly horrible.  
It was time. She had to break the news to him.  
\- I... - it was so hard.  
\- I am sorry but I cannot stay with you for the rest of the day. - whichever way she was going to say it she was going to hurt him.  
\- Sorry? - the look on his face literally killed her.  
\- I need really to get back. As much as I want it I cannot simply take off with you today. -  
Those words felt like a bad blow on both sides. _There is no other way_.  
\- You cannot? - total dismay rang in his voice.  
\- No, I cannot and please try to understand. - she grabbed his hand across the table.  
\- My friend, Claire will call the police if I don't show up at hers this morning and...- she considered every sentence carefully.  
She had to be very tactical.  
\- We'll get you a new charger, then. You'll charge your mobile and then you'll call her to reassure her that everything is fine.-  
She shook her head.  
\- No, it's not so simple. It's not enough. -  
\- Why? -  
\- Why? Up until yesterday, you were a perfect stranger. - she smiled softly trying to smooth out the situation  
\- A very handsome one but a stranger all the same. -  
\- But you know me now. - he smiled back hopefull.  
\- Yes, and what exactly shall I tell her about you? -  
\- That you know me. -  
\- and I know you so well because....  
\- I don't know be creative. -  
\- No, she definitely won't believe me! She will think I am out my mind. I really need to go. -  
\- I'll come with you then. -  
\- No! - that no was too strong.  
He knew all too well that Claire was not the problem and he was ever more determined not to let her leave.  
He could not even begin to think about the kind of trouble she was going to find.  
\- Why not? -  
_It's not going well.  
_ She did not want to answer.  
She felt a little less sure, the weight of John's words dragging her down again.  
She was a Mirkwood warrior yet she was no longer just that.  
To shed away her present existence for the old one was not so easy.  
His eyes were on her searching for answers and she could not meet them.  
She took a deep breath.  
\- I need to go home to get my stuff and I will be back to you. -  
That was the truth, she had nothing better to offer.  
_Simply said than done._  
\- I'll come with you. -  
\- No, you can't. -  
He did not want to hurt her but she had surprised him when she told him that she wanted to go back. He could not understand.  
If she left they were both going to get hurt, her more than him.  
He was sure about it.  
She was safe now why would she want to go back.  
\- Why I cannot? -  
Being tactical was not going to work and she knew that he was fully aware of the reason why she said no.  
He just wanted her to spell it out for him.  
\- I need to speak with John alone. Without you around. -  
\- I don't like it. -  
\- I know, but there is no other way. -  
\- Yes, there is. -  
\- You talk to your friend to reassure her and never go back to John again.  
You can leave your stuff we'll buy everything new. -  
\- I cannot leave like this. -  
\- Why? -  
_I need to get back something important to me.  
I need to tell him that I am gone.  
_ She hated that conversation.  
\- We can take off and go anywhere you want.-  
\- No-  
\- Why? -  
\- I need to be fair to him, I cannot just vanish. I need to get my things. -  
\- Would he be fair to you? -  
She struggled to look at him in the eyes.  
No, John was not going to be fair.  
Why? Why did she feel she had to be fair to him?  
She had no answer to that question.  
It was all down to what happened to her between Kili's death and now.  
Things that she could not quite remember yet.  
\- Tauriel, do you love me? -  
What was he asking her now? Why?  
\- What kind of question is that? My heart is yours. You know it.-  
\- Sorry...  
\- I don't need to choose between you and him. I have already choosen you, always. -  
He believed her of course.  
It was unfair from him to put all that pressure on her, yet she knew he had the best intention.  
_What should I do?  
_ \- Fine. I'll come with you. -  
She could not stand that tension, she loved him.  
She loved Kili. What was she doing to him?  
She struggled to hold back the memories that were fighting to get through.  
It was hard to be tactical and to pick the right words.  
\- If John sees you he will be very upset. -  
\- As if I care. I am very upset with him right now. -  
\- John sees you he will hurt you. -  
\- I'd like him to try. -  
\- Don't be so sure of yourself. You don't know him. -  
\- That's exactly the reason why I should come with you. Besides, I think I have already made up my mind about him. -  
The conversation was not going where she wanted but that was precisely what she had expected.  
\- Let's run away wherever you want. -  
He sounded serious.  
\- Let's forget about everything. -  
\- And this is your solution? -  
He did not answer, yet he did not take his eyes off her.  
She felt glued into place, she could not move because he would not let her go anywhere.  
He hated the way he made her feel but he hated, even more, the idea of letting her go back on her own.  
\- Have you ever considered that if you had come with me maybe we would have ended up differently? -  
As soon as he said it he wished he could take it back.  
Her eyes widen in surprise.  
Maybe this is the only way she will reason.  
\- Now you are unfair. - she was not making the same mistake she was trying to protect him.  
She took a napkin from the table as she got up.  
\- Write your mobile number here. I'll call you. -  
He did not expect it.  
\- Give me yours.- he was already writing the number down, without even realizing it.  
\- I'll text you my number as soon as I get to Claire's house and I'll charge the mobile. -  
She took the napkin.  
\- I feel like I am sending you to the dragon's den. - he got up to follow her out of the coffee shop.  
\- I think I can handle it. -  
\- I am not so sure. -  
\- I know more now and I think I can handle it. I know my past now I know who I was and who I am. -  
\- And do you think it is quite that easy to make the difference between the two? -  
\- I know I can. -  
\- At the beginning especially... -  
\- I KNOW I can. -  
She was so stubbornly determined but so was he.  
\- Let me come with you, please? -  
\- No, it won't end up well. -  
\- That's why I need to be with you. -  
\- No. You cannot come -  
She was looking at the departures board in the station.  
He made her turn around to face him.  
\- I don't feel good about it. -  
\- I cannot let any harm came to you. - she said softly  
\- Is this all about me not getting hurt? -  
\- You don't know how it felt to lose you. -  
He let her got. I felt the pain in her voice.  
He was the cause of that pain.  
\- Please, I don't want to go through it again. Please let me handle it.-  
\- I don't like that grip he has on you. -  
\- Trust me, please. -  
All of it was actually all his fault, for not protecting her, for not find her on time and now for making her feel that she had to protect him.  
Finally, he gave up and nodded.  
\- I will ring you just keep your mobile close and answer. -  
\- I am not happy at all about this. -  
\- I know and I am sorry but it is for the best. Believe me. -  
\- I do know you want to be with me, but... -  
\- But trust me. -  
\- And I do. It's him I don't trust. -  
\- Everything will be fine and soon I'll come back to you. -  
\- I have no way to contact you. -  
\- I will call you. - she promised once more.  
\- I'll be in pain every second until I see you again. -  
\- The train is about to leave. -  
 Tauriel kissed him quickly, she ran through the barriers and then on the train as the doors shut close.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as she sat down on the train she drew a deep breath.  
_Have a taken the right decision?_

Saturday morning when she left her house she was in a hurry to meet her friends.  
She could not have foreseen how that day would have ended.  
Tauriel could not have imagined the magical night Kili would have gifted her with.  
She had left behind something very important to her; something that she usually wore every day.  
A neckless, a simple silver chain with a small square pendant as its glistering focal point.  
Probably it was not worth much, however...  
It was all she had from her mum, she could not just leave it behind.  
She knew that if she would have explained it to Kili, he would have surely understood but she was more then determined to leave him out of it.  
She was alone and she struggled to control the memories and before she knew a powerful one enveloped her.  
She was on the shore of Lake Town in the early morning after Smaug had destroyed the town.  
It was a mayhem of debris, corpses, people crying and a sickening smell of burnt flesh.  
There, in the middle of that utter destruction, he had approached her.  
_Starlight in the middle of the darkness.  
_ \- Come with me. -  
\- I know how I feel, I am not afraid. You make me feel alive. -  
she had been shaken by those words but to that she had replied - I can't. -  
\- Tauriel, Amrâlimê. -  
He had spoken to her in Khuzdul, the secret language of dwarves.  
No other dwarf would have done that, especially as she was an elf.  
She remembered his sweet smile when he told her - I think you do. -  
While she had pretended not to understand the meaning of what he had said.  
And then just before he had to board the boat he had taken her hand delicately and placed his precious rune stone her palm.  
\- Keep it, as a promise. -  
Those were the words he spoke to her on that fateful morning.  
Engraved forever in her heart as up until the night before those were all she had of him.  
She did not follow her warrior prince.  
Would it have, been different if she had followed him?  
She would never know.  
However, she was determined to ensure a different ending this time around.  
She was just going to get back what she left behind and tell John that she was leaving.  
Tauriel was determined to get back to her beloved prince as soon as possible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before she reached her friend's house she stopped to make a call from a phone box.  
She already knew the number by heart.  
\- Hello. -  
\- Where are you? - he sounded so worried.  
\- By Claire's house. I just wanted to hear your voice. -  
\- Would you come back if I ask you to? -  
\- It's fine I'll see you soon. -  
\- Soon won't be soon enough. -  
\- It will, you'll see me soon. -  
\- You sound already so far. -  
\- I love you. -  
She quickly hung up before he could add anything else.

The phone in the booth started to ring immediately but she had to go.  
She was not going to take long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She did not know but when she had called him, he was already on the train on his way back to where he found her.  
He could not just let her go.  
It seemed to him as if she had slipped through his hands like water and he had not been able to hold on to her.  
He knew only the station, the shopping centre and her bus stop but he was more than determined.  
Faith had been with him once, why not again?  
He spent the day on wandering in the shopping centre and along her bus route but there was no trace of her.  
  
She did not call him again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once Claire opened the door she wrapped her friend in one of her special strong hugs.  
She needed it.  
\- Tara. Oh, my God. What happened to you? -  
It took time but Tauriel told her everything... well, everything she could actually share.  
Claire was too excited.  
\- I told you! I told you! That guy was waiting for you! -  
_If only you knew...  
_ \- If John finds out he would kill him. -  
Claire breathed heavily.  
\- No, if John finds out he will kill you. -  
She shook her head.  
\- No, he must not know. -  
\- You should have run away with him. Why on earth have you come back? -  
\- I had to.... - she was trying to convince herself that it was the right decision.  
\- I had to make sure you knew I was safe and... -  
\- I know you are safe so you can just go back to him before John comes looking for you. -  
\- I can't to that. -  
\- Why not? -  
\- I need to tell him. -  
\- Be selfish for once. -  
\- No, it's not right. -  
\- Has John been right with you? -  
\- It's not just that. There is something I left home and I need to get back. -  
\- Is it really worth it? -  
\- It is, believe me. -  
\- You seem so resolute but I am not sure it is a good idea. -  
\- I just need to get back what's mine and tell him that I have no intention to go back. -  
\- And do you think it will be easy? -  
\- No, not exactly. - she breathed out.  
\- Once again I think you should have just run away with you mystery 'lover'. -  
They look at each other for a long minute like when they were little girls and they were just about to misbehave, do something they were told not to do, fully knowing the consequences.  
\- By the way what's his name? - That threw her off a second.  
Kili, his name was Kili to her that was the name she knew from his past life but what was his name now?  
She never asked him? She never even thought about it and she did not give him hers either.  
\- His name? -  
\- Yes, his name? -  
\- I... I don't know. -  
\- You don't know? - with all good reasons, Claire was very surprised.  
\- Does he know yours? -  
\- No, he doesn't. -  
\- You did not tell him your name or asked for his? -  
\- No, we... I don't how to explain it but we didn't need to. -  
\- Well, it must be love -  
\- It's love. -  
Claire was happy for her friend yet a bit puzzled by the story of the mysterious stranger with no name.  
\- I'll come with you. -  
\- You don't need to. -  
\- But I want to and don't even try to talk me out of it. -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Already a day had passed with no news.  
He had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning and he got up too late.  
He did not know quite what to do with himself.  
He entered a small coffee shop, look and the sandwich selection.  
No, he was not hungry at all so he ended up ordering a coffee.  
He was in a foul mood and did not even noticed the sweet smile that the girl at the till had only for him.  
He looked and the paper cup in his hand.  
_I really need something else rather than a coffee_  
His gaze fell on the pub next door.  
_Bad idea... no, very bad idea_.  
_I have to stay focused, I need to find her._  
He had promised to wait for her call but was she really going to call him again?  
He was sure she wanted to, he believed her.  
What he was not so sure of was what happened once she met her ex.  
Well because an 'ex' it was for sure.  
Just that thought could inflame him.  
He did not want to broad on unhealthy thoughts.  
It would have done no good thinking about the idiot and about the fact that Tauriel actually went to see him.  
No, she literally wanted to see him.  
As much as he tried all his thoughts were taking one direction only.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suddenly his mobile rang.  
He answered too quickly without even checking the name on the display.  
\- Hello. -  
\- Hi Dad. -  
\- You sound like you were waiting for some one else to call you. -  
\- Yes, sort of...Never mind. -  
Kili had called his father on Sunday after Tauriel had left.  
\- Everything ok? -  
\- Yeah, I'm fine. And you? -  
\- Fine. You called me yesterday... -  
\- Yeah, I left you a message. If you don't mind I wanted the keys to the house in Greenwich. -  
\- Why? -  
\- Well, I have a friend that needs a place to stay. -  
\- You know I don't like to have people staying there. Your friends...-  
\- Dad is not a guy, it's a girl. -  
\- A girl? -  
\- Yeah, she has no place to stay and I thought I could help. -  
\- Uhm, I bet you have quite an interesting story to tell me. I'll be in London only until this Thursday.  
We could meet in the evening today or tomorrow before I go and I'll bring you the keys with me. What do you say? -  
\- That's perfect. Thanks, Dad. Let me know when... -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Why did he let her go?

It seems to him that the same God, destiny, faith that had conspired to make them meet again had then decided otherwise...  
Or maybe that was just their karma for the rest of eternity.  
Almost there but never able to live their love.  
_Is this how is going to be? Forever._  
He tried to bury those thoughts.  
He was going to find her again if he had to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

He just got to London Bridge Station, not quite sure which way to take.  
Back to look for her? Back to where they spent the evening of their life?  
Was that evening really all he was going to get?  
Only two days before he had been in that same station with Tauriel.  
  
\- Hey, Cillian? -  
He almost did not hear the guy calling for him.  
\- Cillian? -  
Finally, he turned to him.  
\- Hi Paul, sorry I was miles away. -  
\- Yeah, I've noticed. -  
Paul was actually the barman that worked at the French restaurant where they went on Saturday.  
Two other guys were right behind him, he knew them too.  
\- What are you up to? -  
\- Nothing special. -  
\- We are going out for a drink. Do you want to come? -  
_Why I always seem to lose the people that are dear to me?_  
\- Nah. I can't. -  
\- Why not? -  
\- I ... - he could not even find a plausible excuse.  
\- Come on just for one. -  
It was a bit too early in the day.  
He knew all too well that it was not a good idea.  
Unfortunately, the weight of what had happened in the past days was crushing him down.  
He felt weak. He had no longer the willpower to say no.  
_Only one_.  
\- Alright then. -  
It is never just one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At nine o'clock when Paul left he told his friends.  
\- I have to go. Please make sure you put him on a cab so he gets home. -  
\- He's not a child, is he? - one of the two guys replied  
\- No, but I think I had a little too much to drink. -  
Paul was actually a very good friend of Cillian's brother, in fact, he knew him only because he had always tagged along.  
\- No worries. -  
However, after he left his two friends had no intention to go home.  
\- Shall we call him a cab? -  
Kili was sitting at the bar talking to one of the barmaids that seemed to have taken an interest in him.  
\- No, he is fine. Besides, I don't think I another drink will hurt him or his pocket. -  
Two went to their new found drinking mate.  
\- Hey Cillian! What do you think about another round? We are drying up here. -  
\- Sure - then he turned to the girl that was talking to him  
\- Please get them whatever they want and the same for me. -  
\- Are you sure? -  
\- Of course is sure just get us what he asked. - the taller of the two replied.  
\- Hey, be nice to the lady - Cillian did not quite like Paul's friends but to get that drunk you do not actually need very good friends.

Soon after his mobile rang.  
\- Dad? -  
\- Yes, I remember we are meeting up of course. -  
\- In a Pub. -  
\- Not, sure exactly... South Bank somewhere. -  
\- I am totally fine. - but his speech was slurred, his father knew he was not fine.  
\- Let me ask...- then he turned to the barmaid that had brought him yet another pint.  
\- Where is this place? How is it called? -  
\- It's the Founder's Arms by Blackfriars Station, Dad. -  
\- Ok, I'll wait for you. -  
Once the call ended he went back to the girl.  
\- That was my Dad... he is an artist you know...-

It was only much later that his father managed to find him just outside the pub leaning on the railing.  
There was no point to discuss with Cillian in the state he was.  
It was better just to get him home.  
He was merely glad that nothing happened to him.

As he helped him on the train his son told him - I miss him. -  
It was like a thorn in the old's man heart.  
\- I know. - he breathed out.  
He knew all too well how losing his brother had affected him and not only him everyone around.  
They got on the slow train to Wimbledon, it was going to stop at every station.  
Cillian had fallen asleep on the seat.

Before they reached their destination Kili woke up.  
\- Where are we? -  
\- On the train going home. -  
\- Ok, and where is Philip? -  
\- Not with us. - the old man replied knowing well is son was still too drunk to remember anything.  
Cillian did not reply to that but he sunk down in his seat with a satisfied smile.  
\- What is that smile for? -  
\- I found my love, I found her again... after so long. -  
\- Who is she? -  
\- She is the captain of the guards -  
\- What's her name? -  
\- Her name is Tauriel.- he repeated once more.  
\- Her name is Tauriel. -  
\- Where does she live?-  
\- In the Mirkwood realm. -  
Then he had fallen back into sleep.  
His father did not know quite what to make out of it.  
However one thing surprised him, he remembered he had heard that name before... a long time ago. Tauriel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Very early on Wednesday morning finally, Tara managed to ring again Kili.  
The phone had rung and rung but no one answer.  
She rung again but again no answer.  
Maybe he was still asleep, yes he must have been.  
She was going to try to ring again.  
She sent him a text with her number.  
Through the morning her head was occupied only by one thought. _Kili_.  
She rang again later, yet no answer.  
She rang again and again.  
Finally, She left a message. - Kili it's me. I'll call you again later. Please pick up. -  
_What happened?_ What could have happened?  
Kili did not ring her back.

　

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Cillian is the way you write in Irish the name Killian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got separated but Tauriel will not give up on her prince... she is getting very close to get him back, and this time there will be nothing to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the smaller chapter so far. Probably I will add some more to it before the end of the week.  
> Next chapter will probably be the last one.  
> I hope you'll like it.  
> Thanks for reading and thanks for you comments.

I made myself believe  
There was no fight left in me  
But redemption doesn't fall down at your feet  
In the half light  
We raised a hand to my defeat  
And I watched the world fall  
And I rebuilt it piece by piece

In the eyes of a saint I'm a stranger  
We're all trying to find a way  
At the death of every darkness there's a morning  
Though we all try We all try We're all one step from grace

Grace - Rag'n'Bone

Now I am sober and there's only the hangover and the memory of love - Rumi

================

Tara was lost between the memories and the dreams.  
She struggled to wake up.  
She really did not want to open her eyes because in her dreams he was with her.  
She never left and he had been with her all the time.  
The sunlight was creeping in through the blinds, dancing on her face.  
The daylight woke her up as it came creeping in through the foliage.  
The birds were already up singing their morning tune, playing on the tree branches.  
Then she turned around searching for her prince.  
\- Good morning gorgeous. - he greeted with a smile.  
\- Good morning my love. - she gifted him with one of her precious smiles and she moved closer to him.  
\- You should have woke me up. -  
\- Nah, we are not in a hurry and I like to watch you sleep. You are so pretty. - she blushed without even realizing it and he pulled her toward him to get the first kiss of the day.  
She looked around.  
\- I love it here! It's like a dream. - She was amazed by the wood surrounding them.  
Some of the trees were thick and old with twisted roots, oak trees and chestnuts trees.  
Others were considerably thinner not as old but all their branches old and new worked together to form an intricate design above their heads.  
It was so beautiful, natural and green.  
\- Let's stay here then. - he suggested  
\- I don't mind where I am as long as I am with you. - He added and he leaned towards her to get one more kiss.  
She loved the warm sound of his voice.  
_Ah how much I miss you._  
\- Let's stay - she smiled back happily.  
\- Please talk to me about you. -  
\- But I have already told about me so many times. - he complained.  
\- You will grow bored with me and leave me. -  
\- Never. - she sat in front of him and moved closer to get another slow kiss.  
When they parted he was the one that looked lost in a dream.  
She giggled. - I will never get bored of you. Not in a hundred years. -  
He moved his hand and began to trace her jawline with his finger.  
\- Not in a hundred years? - he repeated doubtfully.  
\- Not forever my love. -  
And they could have stayed there in perfect silence lost in that moment stretching through eternity and it would have been fine.  
More than fine.  
\- Tell me about you - she urged.  
\- Ok. - he snorted - Have I told you that my Dad is an artist? -  
And he kept on talking to her about the places he visited, his brother, his family.  
She let him talk as she enjoyed very much his stories and she loved to hear the sound of his voice.  
She got him to talk about himself also in the foolish hope he could give her a bit more of a clue about himself and about where he was now.  
It was not real, it was only a dream but after all a dream was where it all started.  
The sunlight kept on playing on her face coming through the thick foliage.  
Sometimes she could not see his face properly.  
She knew then it was time to leave.  
Tara tried to hold desperately to the dream, like she used to do before when she did not even remember him.  
_Kili._  
The more she tried to hold on to it the more the memories became mixed up and muddled.  
The rune stone, the promise... he gave it to her on the shore of Lake Town.  
_Kili._  
He was with her in the park in Greenwich.  
Kili had taken her to the festival, he had stayed with her through that crazy night.  
Where was she? What time was it?  
She had woken up in a beautiful forest, surrounded by trees.  
Everything was green. Where was it all gone?  
Finally, she opened her eyes.  
She was in Claire spare bedroom.  
Kili was not with her... she did not know where he was.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
His head was pounding and the world was turning.  
He kept on coming in and out of sleep.  
She was with him and he could not save her from the monsters back then and even not now.  
Hazy visions, memories of what had been and what could have been populated his dreams.  
His brother had died and he was trying to save her but he could not, she was killed as well.  
His brother was not dead, everyone was telling him he was but he knew he was not.  
He had disappeared, he was alive somewhere.  
No Tauriel did not die, she survived, he died instead. He left her all alone.  
The pain he saw in her eyes that day would stay with him forever.  
He was not a peaceful sleep. He kept on moving, twisting and turning in the bed.  
Then he woke up, there was light in the room... daylight.  
_What time is it? Where am I?_  
The light was strong it was hurting his eyes, it must have been around midday.  
The details of the room came to focus. _Where?_  
It took him few minutes to recognize the place.  
It was his father's place in Wimbledon.  
He felt awful as if a hammer was drilling inside his head.  
_What happened last night?_  
He could not remember anything and that was not good at all.  
His father must have got him home.  
He could hear him on the phone downstairs but he could not even work out what he was saying or whom he was talking to.  
The hammer in his head was getting louder.  
Slowly, painfully he drifted back into sleep.  
  
\- I understand he got you worried but I don't think is a good idea...-  
\- I don't care I know what is best for him. - before he could add anything else she added - I have already lost a son and I don't want to lose another one. He is all I got.-  
\- Listen, it was just a night out and he had a little too much to drink... -  
\- You're talking like you don't even remember what happened. - Talking to his ex-wife was like talking to a wall.  
She could see only her side.  
Since they had divorced she had tried to give him as little contact with his sons as possible and he went along with it just not to upset the boys.  
All their arguments were not healthy for them.  
However, it all changed when they grew up.  
Still, in the eyes of his ex, he was the worst father in the World.  
She always knew what was right for her precious boys.  
That was precisely the reason why one day they literally run away from her to join him in France.  
\- He won't come.-  
\- I am coming to take him home myself. -  
\- He knows where you want to take him. -  
\- It is for his own good! You are as unreasonable as he is. -  
\- Well, I think we both know which side of the family is taking after when he is unreasonable. -  
\- You never cared about them. - As patient as he had tried to be she was getting on his nerves.  
\- Don't even go there, woman. - Then she started crying... something intelligible about her lost boys.  
\- Listen. Let him come with me. I am leaving for France tomorrow. -  
\- Why would he want to come with you? -  
\- I think I have more chances than you. -  
\- You what? -  
\- At least I am not planning to take him to the nut house. -  
\- Is that what he told you? -  
\- No, he is still asleep but you surely wake him up if you don't calm down. -  
\- There you go calm down, pretending to be a father in control of the situation. -  
The argument went on for a while he was no longer used to her thunderous character.  
However, in the end, he had managed to win; now all he had to do was to convince Cillian to follow him.  
  
Sometimes later he walked upstairs in the room where his son was sleeping.  
He was still asleep not restless anymore just peacefully asleep.  
He remembered him as a young child with his brother and he really wished he could bring those happy times back.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
They had little time, only one night.  
So little time to tell each other what happened in their new lives while they were apart.  
They knew each other in the past, they knew what they went through, they knew exactly how they felt about each other.  
However, they had little knowledge of their present lives.

Tauriel had not told him about her mother neckless and how important it was to her.  
She had no explained the fracture that the loss of her mother had created in her family and in her life.  
A loss that she still had problems to come to terms with.  
She had no chance to tell him how difficult it had been to look after her mother when she was ill, watching her deteriorate day by day.  
It was too painful to talk about it.She was not close to her sisters before and after, they took her father away feeling that was their duty to care of him which actually meant that she had been left alone with no one to turn to for support.

Kili on the other hand and not told her much about his brother disappearance as he struggled badly with it.  
He did not tell her when his brother had gone missing he had fallen apart completely.  
He was so close to him that his disappearance did not just bring back the memories of the past, it literally tore him apart.  
His family was already a complicated issue when Philip was there but when he was gone it had become unbearable.  
His parents arguing over what to do, the search for his brother, his mother family getting involved, the magnitude of what happened took its toll on him.  
He started to drink heavily and one fateful night he drunk so much that his body refused to take it.  
He ended up in hospital. Once he woke up three days had past and he had no strength to fight all of them anymore.  
Following the doctors and his mother's suggestions, he spent more than six months in a rehab clinic.  
It was not a nice place but it had helped him to make sense of all that was inside his head.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
It was almost four o'clock when Cillian finally made it downstairs.  
\- Good morning. -  
\- Good afternoon. Well, finally you made it. How do you feel? -  
\- Awful. -  
\- That's expected. -  
He sank down in the armchair. He head was still spinning a bit.  
It was not in good shape at all.  
_Why do I keep on doing this to my self?_  
\- So tell me, who is Tauriel? - he would have never expected that question.  
_How did he get her name? What happened last night?_  
How much did he manage to get out of him?  
He just wanted to jump into the deepest hole he could find.  
His life seemed to be going from bad to worst.  
\- Where did you get that name? -  
\- Oh, you kept on calling her. -  
\- Did I? -  
\- Yes, you did. Do you know what happened? -  
His father gave him a serious look.  
\- You got completely wasted at the pub and you actually had been lucky that I was coming to meet you anyway, so I got you home. -  
He could not take the look in his father's eyes.  
He was guilty.  
\- Do you remember any of it? -  
\- I don't. -  
\- Of course, you don't. -  
To deal with his mother was actually easier, she shouted a lot and he generally tended to zone out all the shouting, then she would start to cry but in the end, all she needed was a big hug.  
His father was much different, he was a free spirit, an artistic soul.  
He was not much for strict rules like his mum.  
However, when he came to discipline his sons he did not shout at all but he was able to make them both feel so guilty.  
Philip used to say it was the only one that actually was able to talk a bit a sense into him.  
_Phi where on Earth are you?_  
\- I am sorry. I never meant to cause you any trouble. -  
\- Of course, you didn't. Yet it remains that your mother was prepared to come here to get you back. -  
\- No way. -  
\- Oh yes, and believe me that has not been a pleasant conversation...  
... as if it ever is with her. -  
\- I am not a kid anymore. -  
\- That remains to be proven. -  
\- Dad, please don't give me that. -  
\- Now you have one choice and one only. You come with me to France tomorrow. -  
\- But...-  
\- I don't want to hear anything else from you. We'll have all the time to talk about EVERYTHING once we are in France. -  
\- You... -  
\- Your mother is coming here if you decide to stay and believe me she will get you back whether you like it or not.  
And honestly, you should see yourself. You are not in shape to argue with her.-  
\- Damn you two! I cannot handle both you on my own. - he snorted.  
\- Don't blame it on us this time you did everything by yourself. -  
He sat there looking at the ceiling asking himself what to do next while his dad went to the kitchen to make some tea.  
\- Can I bring someone with me? -  
His Dad chuckled. - In the situation you are in, you ask if you can bring someone with you? -  
\- Yes, I am asking you if I can bring someone with me. -  
\- Is this someone, Tauriel? -  
\- What exactly I have told you last night? -  
\- Well, I get that you are pretty crazy about this girl. -  
\- That's all? -  
\- You called her many times in your sleep. -  
That was a bit embarrassing but he could live with it. He had done worst.  
His father came back with two mugs of tea.  
\- I don't want tea. - he snorted, his head did not feel quite right yet.  
He wanted to go back upstairs and probably sleep until the next millennium.  
\- That's all you will be drinking .... for the next month. -  
\- Get lost. - His father ignored him.  
\- Anyway, you know what it is strange?... that name... Tauriel. -  
He immediately caught his son full attention.  
\- What about it? -  
\- It is not a common name yet it is not the first time I have heard it. -  
Cillian was speechless.  
\- You probably don't remember. You were too little.-  
\- Remember what? -  
\- You and Phil used to play with your Lego pieces... I think he must have been about 7.  
He always picked 3 little figurines to play with and when I asked him about it he always had the same answer: this is me, this is Ki and this is Tauriel.  
I never heard that name before so once I had asked him, who was she and he said: Ki's girl. -  
A sad smile appeared on Cillian face.  
No, he did not remember that he was too young.  
_Fi knew, he was so little and yet he knew_.  
\- I honestly don't remember it. -  
\- I thought so. -  
\- What happened after? -  
\- Oh, he grew out of it and forgot all about it. I just find it strange that you used the same name. -  
Kili was lost in thoughts.  
Fili disappearance was connected to their past lives, somehow he knew yet he could not figure out where to look for him.  
\- So is your Tauriel real? -  
\- Yes, she most definitely is. She is not a lego piece. But her name is not Tauriel. -  
\- What's her name then? -  
\- I don't know. -  
Then he remembered and it felt like being hit with a bucket of cold ice water.  
\- Dad where is my mobile? -  
\- You had no mobile with you when I find you. You must have lost it. -  
He was absolutely sure that with his luck Tauriel had tried to call him after he lost the mobile.   
_That's simply not right. Am I just fighting faith to be with my girl or what?_  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Tara did not lose her hope to find her prince again.  
She went back to every single place they had been during the evening they spent in Greenwich.  
L'Artisan, the French restaurant where they went for dinner had actually closed down and she could not find Kili's friend to ask about him.  
She used to stroll in the park and back down to the main square, hoping, dreaming to see him just turning at the next corner.  
She also left a note with her number at the coffee shop where she had taken him for breakfast so that if he decided to pass by he would find it.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
The ferry from Portsmouth to St. Malo took twelve hours.  
They left in the evening to arrive the following morning.  
Cillian was not in the best of moods.  
His father had tried to make some conversation and he had replied politely however it was clear that he was still quite upset with himself.  
In the morning there was no time to go and get a new phone.  
\- We will get you one once we are in France. -  
\- I need to get my UK number reactivated. -  
\- We'll sort it out later. -  
His father was busy and had no time for his arguments.  
_My number is all she has._  
It was such a sad thought, a simple phone number was all she had of him.  
Even worst was the fact that he had absolutely nothing of her, if not sweet memories.  
He did not even know her name.  
Looking at the dark waves of the sea as the ferry was leaving the port in the evening, he thought about all that had happened during their one sweet night together.  
_Where are you now? Did you ever try to call me?_  
Their first sudden kiss, so unexpected, her eyes on him, the way she made him feel... so alive.  
Her beautiful, cleaver smile.  
All those memories were his lullaby, all those brief moments rocked his soul to sleep.  
  
And that was where he met her again.  
_You are not real. You are a dream._  
As much he repeated it to himself it was hard to believe when Tauriel was standing right in front of him.  
She was so beautiful.  
\- I lost you. -  
\- You didn't, you cannot lose me. - she smiled and he could not think anymore.  
\- You ... I... I just love you. - he delicately caressed her cheek, her porcelain skin was so soft.  
She closed her eyes and followed his hand turning her head to kiss the tip of his fingers.  
\- I will always find you. - she murmured.  
_Ah if this could be real..._  
He had no wish to wake up, he could live peacefully in that dream for the rest of his days.  
\- I wish you were right. - She opened again her precious green eyes and he felt right inside them.  
They were so close breathing each other's air.  
They shared a slow and tender kiss.  
When they parted they could have been anywhere, dream or reality did not matter that was the place of happiness.  
_You cannot be real..._ _... you are just a dream._  
\- I will find you. - he wanted to believe her, even if he knew that it was impossible.  
She cupped his face in her hand and gifted him with another kiss.  
\- Talk to me about you. - she asked.  
He smiled - I already told you about me. -  
\- I want to hear it again. - He could not deny anything to her.  
\- I will but you will get bored. -  
\- Nonsense, I love to hear your voice. - At those words, his heart melted.  
He wanted to lose himself in that perfect place.  
Dream or reality ... that was the place where he wanted to be.  
  
His father lived a small granite house by the sea that he shared with his French partner, a nice and warm French lady called Mireille.  
She had laid out on the table a lovely breakfast to welcome them, fresh cakes, croissants and homemade jam.  
As they walked through the main door she had hugged both of them warmly.  
Cillian was not hungry but he politely had some food.  
When he took his bag upstairs to his room he dropped it on the bed next to his with a heavy sigh.  
That bed was always empty now.  
In less than a minute he was out on the beach, everything felt too tight, almost claustrophobic.  
The missing people in his life occupied all the space.  
He needed the fresh air, he wanted to feel the breeze and hear the sound of the waves.  
  
Sometimes later Mireille came to the beach.  
\- Where is my Dad? - he asked.  
\- Asleep. -  
\- I think I gave him a hard time. -  
\- He doesn't tell you but he worries. He cares. -  
\- I know he does. -  
\- What's wrong? - He looked at her and pull a sad smile.  
\- Aside from the usual? -  
She nodded.  
\- I found a girl. -  
\- That's great! - she was genuinely happy.  
\- Well, it's complicated. -  
\- Tell me about her. -  
\- She is out of this world. She is perfect. - She smiled warmly.  
\- She took my heart. - he smiled back.  
\- And did you take hers? -  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Tauriel thought endlessly about everything he told her to find a clue to where she could find him.  
She knew that if he had not called her there must have been a very good reason but she could not be at peace until she would find him.  
Then one morning when she woke up she remembered something...  
\- My dad is very crafty, he is an artist. He paints, he creates jewellery and other stuff - that was what he had told her and he said that they lived in Brittany.  
It was quite a leap of faith but she had to try.  
She typed Irish artists living in Britanny on a Google search.  
The list was not small, it took her time but then something caught her attention.  
\- Prominent Irish Artist Son Disappearance - it was dated 3 years before.  
\- That was it! Veon Durnin that was the name of the guy. That was Kili's Dad.  
She tried to get a contact number or an e-mail address; all she got was his agent's e-mail and she e-mailed him anyway.  
No one answered. On the internet, she found some pictures of his work.  
He was a real artist! Kili was not joking.  
He created jewellery, he painted, he worked with metal to create statues and other sculptures.  
He was eclectic, to say the least.  
She had decided that she already liked him and his creations.  
Then she stumbled across a picture of the man himself.  
There was no doubt, he was Kili's father, they had the same deep dark eyes.  
He lived in a place called Saint-Suliac in Brittany.  
That was exactly where she was going.  
  
Summer had slowly turned into Autumn.  
One day out of the blue Tara announced to Claire.  
\- I am going to Brittany. -  
\- You what? -  
\- I am going to Brittany. -  
\- Why? -  
\- His father lives there. -  
\- Are you sure? You don't know even his name. -  
\- Yes, I am sure he is his father. -  
\- Ok... but you have never left the country; actually you have never even left London. -  
\- I know. - she was very excited.  
\- You don't even speak the language. -  
\- Everybody speaks English. -  
\- Well, not in France. -  
\- Anyway, I am going. I will find him. -  
\- You haven't got even a passport. -  
\- Wrong. I have applied for it and now I have one so I can go. -  
\- My God! This mystery man has done unbelievable things to you. -  
\- The cheapest route I found is the longest so I will need to go Paris and then from there get the coach to Brittany. -  
\- That sounds complicated. -  
\- I already got the ticket, I am leaving tomorrow morning. -  
Claire could not quite believe her hears.  
The guy that her friend had met had been like a powerful tsunami wave.  
He made her friend do things that she would have never done before.  
It was all so good but she actually had not managed to contact him again and she had met him only once.  
How could she be so sure that he was the one? She decided that she was not going to let her go alone.  
  
So in the morning, when Tara came down with her rucksack, ready for her adventure, she found Claire equally ready at the bottom of the stairs.  
\- You are the best friend ever had. - she hugged her.  
\- Please remind me that when we get into troubles in France. -  
\- We won't. No worries. - she smiled _I really start to sound like him_.  
\- So are you ready for the adventure? -  
\- Ready. -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
He dreamed of Tauriel every night.  
However, there were always darker dreams trying to lurk in and sometimes they succeed.  
Fili death, his deep blue empty eyes staring at the sky, that was an image he could not just wipe out of his mind;  
so it was his beloved's face when Bolg pierced his chest and she realized that there was no hope to save him once again.  
A strange mix of memories sometimes populated his dreams.  
He saw Thorin ... sweet memories of his uncle in Ered Luin when he was young.  
... the day of battle when he told him that he wanted to go out and fight...  
_I will not hide behind these walls while others fight our battles for us. It's not in my blood, Thorin!  
_ That was actually the first memory that had come to him 3 years before.  
  
When Philip had disappeared the dreams had begun.  
They were mostly nightmares, the battle, the orcs, Fili died.  
Then there was the redhaired girl, she was so pretty.  
_She is an angel._  
He was bewitched from the first dream he had of her.  
_She walks in starlight_.  
He could not understand any of it and when he woke up a different nightmare was there, Philip had disappeared.  
The police were asking everyone silly questions instead of actually looking for him.  
His parents argued endlessly.  
Even worst, his mum family had got involved.  
Some his stupid cousins would have really like very much to have both of them out of the picture, if it was possible.  
They never liked his father he was too unconventional and eccentric, not even slightly interested in wealth and money.  
Definitely not their cup of tea so they actually managed to push him out the way and they wanted to do the same once they realized that his sons were very much like him.  
God knows he tried, but really how could he have deal with all of them? with all of it?  
One day, when everyone including his parents was telling him that there was no hope to find Philip alive he could not take it anymore.  
In front of everyone, he burst out badly at all of them.  
\- You, all of you want him to be dead! None of you is really interested in finding him alive! You are just interested in counting your money.  
That's all you care about. Call me mad but I know he is alive and I won't stop looking for him! -  
He heard someone saying - You will give your grandfather a heart attack like that. -  
\- You are killing you mum. -  
He did not care about them, as none of them had really cared.  
When he had stormed out of the room the memory of his words to Thorin had come to him so powerful and unexpected.  
It left him bewildered, totally confused and out of breath.  
After that one many more had come, good and bad.  
They literally took him away.  
_Did Philip know? Did he see them too?_  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Are you sure? - Claire asked her once more before they got on the coach.  
\- Sure. - her friend had never seen her that determined before.  
\- I must find him. - Claire put her mind at rest; she was not going to ask her again.  
She had that a strange overwhelming sensation that somehow she was losing her friend.  
She knew it was quite a selfish thought, yet she could not help it.  
She did not know quite why she felt that way and she knew she was not quite losing her.  
Tara had John before and he had been horrible with her at times... too many times.  
However this new guy was much different, he took her so completely.  
_How? Why? What was really going on?  
_ Somehow she felt she was in the middle of something much bigger than her.  
Yet, despite all her worries, she knew that she was exactly where she was supposed to be, right next to her friend and somehow everything was going to be fine.  
That thought was encouraging.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saint-Suliac was a charming fishing port on the banks of the Rance estuary not far from Saint-Malo; with pretty granite houses covered with lovely flowers.  
The views from his father's house were absolutely stunning, no wonder that he had moved there.  
That place was more than inspiring, it could talk to your soul.  
However, Cillian soul had been in trouble for such a long time that even the beauty of that place could not help much.  
All he could think about was - _If Tauriel was here..._ -  
However, he could not just sit and sulk.  
He found a job at the port helping the local fishermen, he desperately needed something to take his mind off everything and that had helped, to a certain degree.  
He woke up every morning before dawn and he came home late in the afternoon tired enough to be able to sleep.  
His father did not know quite what to think about it.  
Mainly he was just glad that his son was keeping out of troubles.  
Once Kili overheard him talking to Mireille...  
\- Maybe I should have let Deirdre take him... maybe staying here with us won't help... maybe he need a different kind of help...-  
\- I think you should just give him time. -  
\- I am scared I can't reach him. - he admitted painfully.  
She understood what he could not say.  
\- You won't lose him. I have the feeling that everything will be fine. -  
\- Do you believe his story then? About his 'perfect girl'? -  
\- Don't you? -  
\- The girl that hasn't got a name? -  
\- I think it is quite romantic. - he could feel the smile in her voice.  
\- You always believe whatever he says. -  
\- Well, he is a charmer like his father. - he knew a kiss would have followed.  
Mireille was a very clever lady.  
She knew what to say, she always had the right words.  
He was happy for them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The coach left at ten o'clock and they were going to get to Paris around eight o'clock.  
Tara's mind had been restless for days, just waiting, anticipating the moment she was going to meet him again.  
Once on the ferry, she went out on the deck to look at the stormy sea.  
The dark waves brought gloomy thoughts and hidden memories.  
The orcs, Mirkwood, the spiders.  
She could not always block them.  
When Claire came looking for her she was just trying to get back to reality.  
His voice was in her head. His warm voice was carrying her back.  
_\- Let the memory unravel slowly. Don't jump into it... you need to sort of let it run along with reality. -  
_ Claire found her friend breathing heavily looking at the sea almost as if it was not there.  
It was quite windy outside. - Are you ok? -  
\- Yes, don't worry. -  
\- Let's get in it's not nice out here. -  
It was not the first time that she had seen her like this.  
She was worried. - I am fine. You were right. It was too cold and windy out here. -  
Claire nodded but she knew that was not the problem.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He was sitting by the beach looking at the fiery sunset.  
_What is Tauriel doing now?  
_ Two months had gone almost in the blink of an eye.  
In the morning he had said goodbye to his fishermen friends.  
He was leaving for the UK the next day. He could not wait.  
His father had to get some painting and artefacts to an art dealer in London and he was going with him.  
  
Sometimes he felt as if he was always fighting a loosing battle.  
_Maybe that's, my destiny, my Karma.  
_ He sucked in the salty air.  
Yet, it did not matter at all, he had not intention of giving up.  
_I will find her._  
Mireille came to sit next to him. _  
_ \- The sunset is so pretty today. Don't you want to stay longer? - Mireille had asked him.  
\- I must go back. -  
 - Wait here... maybe your girl is coming for you. -  
\- Nah, she is not the travelling type. Besides, how is she going to find this place? -  
\- You might be surprised. -  
\- Is this what your cards are telling you? - he mocked her.  
The French lady used to read the Tarots and actually she always got teased both by the Irish man and his sons about it.  
That, in spite of the people that were coming to see her, on weekly basis.  
\- Sometimes you should just believe. -  
\- Oh, I think I can believe in many impossible things, trust me; but I will not put any faith in your cards. Sorry. -

A sweet smile lit his face.  
He remembered a conversation that had happened many years before.  
His father once told them looking at the people sitting on the bench outside his home.  
They were all waiting for Mireille.  
\- There are all a bunch of fools, they think she sees their future. -  
\- Well, good for her at least she is getting paid for it. - Phi had said.  
\- Fools! - he replied - And you two, don't you ever tell her that I said that. - he said as he left.  
\- Sure. - they had replied in unison.  
\- She knows anyway. - Phi had added once their father could not hear him.  
\- 'cos she is a witch? -  
\- No, 'cos she a very clever lady. And stop calling her witch before you get us in trouble. -  
\- But she is. -  
\- Just don't say it in front of dad. -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was lots of traffic and getting into Paris so they arrived two hours later than expected.  
Once they reached the hotel that they had booked for the night they found out that their room had been resold so they had nowhere to sleep.  
Since they were in Paris and the train to get them to their destination was leaving only at six the following morning they decided at least to go and see the Tour Eiffel.  
It was beautiful and magical with all the lights shining brightly in the night.  
_Kili how I wish you were here...  
_ \- I know maybe you wish your mystery man was with you. But I am happy to be here. -  
\- I am happy that we are here. - she hugged Claire.  
She would have never thanked her enough for coming with her.  
-I am so happy you came. -

When it got too cold they went to the train station where they spent the night waiting to get on the train the following day.  
She let Claire sleep as she could not.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the morning they got on first the train to Rennes and from there they took a taxi to Saint Suliac.  
Claire was right not everyone in Frace spoke English or better not everyone wanted to talk in English to them.  
That had been quite a challenge but she was so determined to find her man that no one could stop her.

Saint Suliac was very pretty, it looked like a postcard.  
They found that many people knew the Irish artist and they were eager to help them to reach his house.  
The place was slightly outside the centre of the village.  
A twenty minutes walk took them to a stunning beach and they could see a small granite house in the distance.  
An old lady walked to them and presumably, she asked them who they were looking for.  
All they could do was to repeat Kili's father name.  
The old lady gestured to the house and told them to wait for her.  
She brought back a younger woman.  
She could have been 50 or even older or maybe younger it was difficult to guess her age.  
\- Bonjour - she greeted the two young girls standing in front of her.  
\- Bonjour. Do you speak English? -  
\- Of course, I do. - she had a warm smile.  
The two girls were relieved.  
\- My name is Mireille. - She seemed not at all surprised to see them.  
Almost as if she was expecting them.  
Tara did not know quite what to make of it as she was studying her carefully.  
Her blond friend was quicker. - I am Claire and she is Tara. -  
\- We are looking for Mr Durnin, the artist. - Tara added  
\- Are you? - she looked directly at the redhaired girl.  
_Why is she asking it to me? What does she mean?  
_ \- I am. - her resolution was in every syllable - I really need to see him. -  
\- I know you were going to come. - She was the surprised one.  
_Who is she?_ She exchanged an amazed glance with Claire.  
They were both absolutely puzzled by the French lady.  
\- Did you? -  
Then she told her something she would have never expected.  
\- You are Cillian's girl.-  
_Of course Cillian... that was Kili's name.  
_ She was Cillian's girl and she liked so much the sound of that.  
She nodded surprised. - Did he tell you about me? -  
She still could not believe her hears.  
\- Of course, he talks about you all the time. -  
_Does he? Where is he? Is Kili here?  
_ She could not believe her luck.  
\- Where is he? -  
\- I told him that you would have come looking for him. -  
She had come all the way there only to look for his father in hope to get Kili's contact.  
\- Is he here? - her voice was full of hope.  
\- He left with his father early this morning they took the ferry back to the UK. -  
\- No way... - Claire could not help it. She felt so bad for her friend.  
Never mind the journey, the sleepless night in Paris but they missed him only for a couple of hours.  
The lady nodded to confirm that they heard correctly.  
\- All this journey for nothing. - the blond girl sighed.  
\- I told him to wait. I told him you would have come but you know he gets impatient so easily. He could not wait. -  
Tara nodded, she knew him.  
She had almost found him... if only he had known... if only she had known before...  
She also wondered how this lady was so sure that she was coming.

Looking at the disappointment on the red-haired girl's face, Mireille felt a little sad herself.  
\- Well, you are here now so come with me. - The two girls exchange a quick glance.  
\- The least I can do after you made it here is to offer you a decent breakfast. -  
Claire eyes illuminated at the thought of breakfast, she needed a proper coffee.  
\- And I think we have a lot to talk about - she added looking directly at Tara.  
\- Come with me. You can take the next ferry back tomorrow and don't worry you'll meet him again. -  
Tara knew the lady was right. It was not just hope.  
It was a fact, she was going to see her prince again ... and very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got to end, this is the final chapter and so as you can guess finally Kili and Tauriel are reunited.  
> I also added two nice surprises at the end. So enjoy as this is the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry it took me so long to come up with this. I thought it was going to be ready at least for the Easter  
> week-end but it didn't happen. Please forgive me :( 
> 
> I really hope you will enjoy this last chapter and let me know what you think about it.  
> Thanks for reading, thanks for the kudos and thanks for your comments

Yours is the light by  
which my spirit's born  
you are my sun,  
my moon,  
and all my stars.  
\- E.E Cummings

So I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you. - Rumi

==========================  
  
The two friends followed the ladies along the path that went from the main road down to the beach.  
The views were absolutely breath-taking; white sand with pink and grey limestone rocks carefully dotted around by nature and beyond that, the vast blue of the sea that changed from a lighter colour to a deeper one as the eyes reached the horizon.  
The place looked as if just came out of a painting.  
Tara understood perfectly why an artist would want to leave there. That location was simply pure inspiration.  
Looking at the beautiful scenery she could easily imagine herself with Kili walking along the seashore.  
_Soon, I hope soon_.  
The path divided and they carried on to a small charming little house.  
It had white walls with granite stones framing the windows and the main door, a slate rooftop, blue shutters, a blue door and pots of plants at every window.  
It looked like a postcard. Outside the main door, on either side, there was a bench.  
The wall on the left was decorated with fishing nets and a tall surfing board was leaning against it.

Mireille opened the door and invited her guests inside.  
\- Please come in. My home is small but guests are always welcome. -  
They entered into a large bright room that occupied all the ground floor.  
A solid wooden table with two long benches stood right in the middle, while a traditional kitchen with a stove covered nearly the whole wall on the left and a comfy orangy-red sofa took the one on the right; at the far end on the corner were the stairs that took to the floor above. Some paintings had been carefully hanged on the white walls in the right position to capture the best light.  
_Kili's father's work._  
The girls sat at the table but their eyes were still with the pictures.  
They were beautiful.  
\- Those are Veon's paintings. Later I'll show you his studio if you like but first let's get you some breakfast.-  
She brought to the table a plate full of small butter cakes and biscuits, a jug of coffee and some milk.  
\- I made these myself. I hope you like them. -  
\- Thank you. -  
The girls could not believe their luck, they were in desperate need of a good breakfast.

\- So would you like to rest or you still have some energy for a little tour? -  
Mireille asked them once they finished their meal.  
\- Thanks so much. After this coffee, I think I am fully restored. - Claire smiled.  
\- We would like to take the tour. -  
Mireille took them out from the back door that opened into a garden surrounded by a thick stone wall. A vegetable garden took nearly half of the space some of the raised beds were covered as it was almost winter but there were still some raw of veggies neatly planted, just waiting to be picked. On the far right corner, there was an old blacksmith furnace.  
The two sides facing the garden was almost completely open so they could see right inside.  
\- That's for when Veon works on his metals sculptures. - Mireille explained noticing their curious gazes.  
\- Wow, I never saw something like that in real life... only in movies maybe. - Claire was surprised.  
\- The furnace is the main reason we bought the house. - she explained  
\- When the boys came here the first time they loved it.   
Philip used to spend hours just looking while his father was working. -  
there was a hint of sadness when she said the name and Tara knew why.  
_Fili, of course, was Philip_.  
Tara turned her attention to Mireille's veggies.  
\- You have a big garden. -  
\- I need to keep my veggies in here or the wind will destroy all my crops. -  
\- Really? - Claire was surprised.  
\- Atlantic winds can be very strong especially in winter. Today is a fine day but the weather can change very quickly. -

They walked out of the walled garden through a wooden door and they ended up on the side of the house.  
Claire eyed the surfboard.  
\- Do people surf here? -  
\- Many come here to surf in the summer. -  
Then she turned to Tauriel.  
\- That's Cillian surf. -  
She then led them to another path, away from the beach and the house.  
Claire elbowed her friend as the walked few steps behind the French lady.  
\- Wow, he is fit and sporty. -  
Tara went slightly red but a cheeky smile appeared on her face.  
\- I bet you can easily picture him riding the waves. -  
Her friend blushed again.  
\- Stop it, Claire! -  
  
The path took them to a large barn about 5 minutes walk from the house.  
Mireille unlocked one of the doors and let them in.  
The room was big with white walls and high ceilings.  
There were painting, metal sculptures, wooden ones and even pottery.  
Everything was displayed in an orderly chaos that was pleasant to the eyes.  
Both girls loved every single item, especially the paintings.  
They were absolutely fascinated.  
Tara did not know much about art but she definitely knew she liked them.  
They were not realistic painting, they were sort of vaguely abstract that was the best way she could describe them.  
She thought about it and then she realized why they like them; anything that was in that room was able to convey an emotion, it spoke to the soul.  
Cillian's dad was a real artist.  
\- Next time you come I am sure I'll give you something. -  
\- Really? - Claire could not believe it.  
\- Yes, he'll choose something for you. -  
Tara wondered what kind of person he was.  
\- Every painting is so nice in its own way I really wouldn't know what to choose. - she said.  
\- When Veon comes here to paint, he leaves everything out he is just alone with it soul. -  
The red-haired girl liked those words. _Alone with his soul._  
\- I think you can see it in every piece that you have in here. - Tauriel gaze could not stay on anything for more than few seconds.  
\- He'll be happy to know that you liked his art. Come on now I'll show you the other side. -  
She locked again the door then moved to open next one.  
The girls entered the second studio.  
\- This is Mr Durnin work as well? - Claire asked.  
She shook her head.  
\- No these are his sons. They made everything that you see in this room. -  
\- Cillian and Philip? -  
\- Yes. -  
They were both equally mesmerized by the works in the second room.  
The paintings looked different from their father's ones.  
\- This side is Philip and this other is Cillian. - Mireille told them.  
However, Tauriel could easily tell them apart.  
Philip's ones were somehow more realistic, faces, people, places with calmer brighter colours while Cillian's ones were more abstract with vivid contrasting colour, some of them looked almost a street art and there were also plenty of artefacts, wood carving, metal sculptures.  
Even that side of the barn was like an art gallery.  
Tara could have never anticipated something like that.  
_Kili is still full of surprises..._  
Then her eyes fell on something she had not seen in a really, really long while.  
In a time before this time.  
She could not help herself and let out a surprised gasp.  
At the centre of a table right in the middle of that room lied two beautiful swords.  
They were skillfully made with geometrical drawings on the helm and two matching lines running parallel through the length of the blades.  
Tauriel knew them. _Fili._  
They were Fili swords.  
Noticing the look on her face Mireille said.  
\- Philip made them a couple of weeks before he disapeared.-  
_He knew. Fili knew but he did not tell his brother. Why?_  
The answer was pretty simple to her _. To protect him._  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
It was a bright sunny day a good day to go back.  
Was she looking at the same sky? Was the sky above London the same blue?  
The ferry had left St. Malo fairly quickly, but once it was out to the open sea it had to slow down due to strong winds.  
The captain announced that it was going to take them up to two extra hours to reach Portsmouth.  
To Kili it did not really matter, he was going back.  
Two extra hours made no difference when he had already waited for two months.  
He was already planning what to do the following day, where to start his search.  
_I will find her._  
His father had fallen asleep on one of the couches but he could not sleep.  
Memories new and old had begun to run through his head.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
After lunch, Claire had fallen asleep on the sofa.  
Tara looked at her and asked Mireille for a blanket to cover her.  
_My friend I have asked so much of you lately and you followed me without questions._  
The French lady smiled - I think she just needs some sleep. -  
Tauriel nodded.  
\- Let's go out on the beach before the wind picks up and it gets cold. -  
The girl followed her, she wanted to stroll along that beach since she had seen it in the morning.  
\- Is it true what you said before, that Cillian always talked about me? -  
\- Of course, it is. - she smiled - You took his heart. -  
\- Did he say that? -  
She nodded - Yes and I asked him if he took yours... and now I know he did. -  
Tara blushed a little.  
\- So you are Tara then? He didn't know your name. Yet you came all the way from England looking for him. -  
\- We didn't... well... -  
\- You didn't know his name, yet when I said Cillian you knew he was him. -  
The words of the French lady should have worried her but she had a strong feeling that she was not a threat.  
There was something somehow mysterious about her but she felt no danger coming for her.  
\- You are right he took my heart and to be honest I gladly gave it to him. -  
\- He is a good guy, he has a heart of gold and I promise you I am not saying this only because he is my stepson. -  
\- I know. - she let out a sorrowful gasp.  
\- You'll see him soon. -  
\- I like to believe you. -  
\- Life has not been easy for him for a quite while, it is time for his fortune to turn. -  
\- I know ... he told me... I mean I know about his brother. -  
\- Did he? He doesn't like to talk about it. -  
\- Well, he mentioned it and I know they were very close. -  
She looked at the young girl thoughtfully.  
\- Do you want to know what happened? -  
Tara nodded.  
\- It happened about three years ago. They both stayed with us for two months then Cillian left a week earlier 'cos he had to prepare a paper for his course at University.  
They had planned to spend few weeks in London before they headed back to Scotland to continue their studies.  
Philip left from here with the ferry one evening but never reached London.  
No one knows what happened to him.  
We know he took the ferry, the police told us he did.  
They checked the cameras at the port. -  
The words came uneasily even to Mireille, she drew a deep breath as she found it hard to talk about Fili disappearance  
\- Six months after they found his documents on a beach in the UK, after that all searches were abandoned as everyone thought ... assumed the worst.  
They cannot declare him dead yet just because they haven't got a body. -  
She paused a second.  
\- Cillian doesn't think he is dead. Do you? - the young girl asked.  
\- I don't, but I have no voice in this matter. I am only Veon partner and even if I am very fond of his sons my word doesn't count much.  
Veon made his mind that his son is gone, as much as it hurt him, he had accepted that truth. -  
A wave of sadness took hold of Tara's heart. _My poor Kili_.  
\- Cillian got absolutely mad at everyone when they began to say that Philip was gone, especially with his parents.  
There has been so much tension. -  
\- His family is not an easy one ... so he told me. -  
\- It's complicated and having to deal with them on his own did not help.  
Cillian is cheerful and carefree, as you know, however, don't let that fool you behind that facade is quite sensitive.  
Him and Philip had a very strong bond and what happened hurt him deeply. -  
\- I know. - she breathed out as memories of the time spent in Lake Town run were running through her head.  
She knew so well how close the brothers were.  
The French lady drew a heavy breath herself.  
\- One day not long after Philip's documents were found, Veon got a call. His son had been taken to a hospital.  
I was so afraid that he was not going cope with it.  
I tell you I was utterly scared.-  
Tara could see the pain in her eyes while she was merely recalling those sad moments.  
She understood all too well her fears.  
The thought of losing Kili before she even met him, before she could remember him was unimaginable.  
\- Cillian woke up after three days. We were so taken by what had happened, by our sorrow that even though we had seen some changes we had paid no real attention to him. We were all guilty. We didn't realize just how deep his pain was. After Philip disappearance without us noticing he had turned to drinking to cope with the grief... and one day it was just too much for him.  
We are lucky we did not lose him too. -  
Tauriel mind struggled thinking about it. Kili... gone again.  
\- His mother took him as he clearly needed some help. He was too broken to argue and honestly it was the right thing to do.  
He spent some time in a rehab clinic and even though I am sure he did not like it at all, it has helped him. -  
The red-haired girl was looking intently at the sea and Mireille could only wonder where her thoughts had taken her while she was telling Cillian story.  
\- When was this? I mean when he left that place. -  
\- About a year ago maybe a bit more. -  
Tara remembered how he was not keen on having a drink during their night out in Greenwich, that was the reason behind it and of course, he had no time to explain all of this himself. She felt very guilty for leaving him without a proper explanation, for taking too long to call him back. Yet, he still loved her.  
\- What has he told you about us? -  
\- He told me about your romantic night together. - She smiled sweetly  
\- He likes to talk about that... and he said that he had met you before. -  
She was not asking for an explanation but she looked at the young girl carefully.  
\- Would you believe me if I tell you that somehow I know that you are perfectly right for each? -  
\- I think I do. - that woman was quite peculiar but Tauriel liked her and somehow she knew she could trust her.  
\- Sometimes I sense things. People had called me witch including Veon and his sons... but I am sure that you will be a very positive influence on Cillian. -  
\- Do you know what happened to him? I mean after I met him. Has he told you? I tried to reach him on his mobile but I couldn't. -  
\- Sometimes you can meet the wrong people at the wrong moment that's what happened.  
He went out one night with some friends he met, he had a little too much to drink and lost his mobile and with it any mean to contact you. -  
She looked right into her green eyes.  
\- And believe me, he felt very guilty about it. -  
_No way I am the guilty one, I left._  
\- Veon convinced him to come here for a while because he was worried about him, but all Cillian wanted to do since he arrived was to go back to look for you. -  
Tara did not know what to say, just thinking about it filled her heart with hope.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
_Tauriel..._ Tauriel was calling him.  
That monster... he had attacked her.  
Kili had to be quick, he needed to get to her...  
_Tauriel..._  
Fili eyes staring at him empty... so empty...  
They had killed him.  
They killed Fili.  
_No..._  
He opened his eyes suddenly and tried desperately to catch his breath.  
He was on the ferry again.  
Without realizing he had fallen asleep.  
His dad was awake sitting right opposite.  
\- Are you all right? -  
\- Yes, fine. - he breathed.  
He was so difficult to adjust to reality.  
\- Sure? -  
\- Yeah. -  
\- Cillian? -  
\- I am fine. It was only a bad dream. -  
The look on his dad's face was quite obvious.  
\- Believe me. I am ok. It was just a bad dream. -  
\- Philip? -  
He nodded feeling guilty.  
\- Don't worry dad, I am fine. -  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Claire and Tara too a long stroll on the beach just before it got dark.  
When they got back to the house Mireille was cooking dinner.  
\- Let me show you where you are going to sleep. -  
She stirred the pot once more and she invited them to follow her upstairs.  
There were two rooms, she took them to the smaller one where there were two beds with a bedside table separating them.  
A small wardrobe was next to the door.  
\- Take the bed by the window. - She whispered to Tara before she left the room.  
\- Simple but charming. - Claire said.  
The red-haired girl laid on the bed looking out of the window.  
_These are the stars that Kili saw every night..._  
_Ah, Kili where are you now? What are you doing?_  
It was strange how the closer she got to him, the sooner she knew she was going to him, the more impatient she got and those questions were popping up in her mind. even more. She turned around buried her face on the pillow and took a deep breath.  
_Kili's scent._  
Claire rolled her eyes - Oh come on! You'll see him tomorrow.-  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
As predicted they arrived in Portsmouth with a two hours delay.  
Everything was slow, even disembarking took time.  
Kili was afraid of falling asleep again so he insisted to drive.  
He father let him and he drove all the way to Wimbledon.  
They encounter lots of traffic so his attention was focused on the road and his thoughts were not allowed to run free.  
  
Later the same night, just after eleven Mireille received a call from the UK.  
Both girls were upstairs getting ready to go to bed when the phone rang.  
Veon and Cillian had arrived safely.  
\- How was the journey? -  
\- Too long. Too many delays and too much traffic getting into London. -  
\- You sound tired. - but she knew that was not everything.  
\- I am ... -  
\- You are not just tired. What's the matter? -  
\- I will come back in a week but I am worried to leave him here on his own. -  
\- I know. You are a good father, Veon. -  
\- Am I or am I just try to patch up my mistakes? -  
\- You are and your son knows it. -  
\- Maybe I shouldn't have taken him back. -  
\- I agree. He should have stayed. -  
\- Do you really think so? -  
\- Where is Cillian, now? -  
\- Taking a shower, why? -  
\- Don't say a word but someone has arrived this morning looking for him. -  
\- Who? No... not T... -  
\- Don't say a word. Well... actually, she was looking for you but yes. -  
\- And I did not believe him. -  
\- What can I say? I have told you. -  
\- You are a witch, you know? -  
She laughed and all in a sudden Cillian's father felt a wave of happiness mixed with excitement; he had not felt like that in a very long time.  
Maybe their luck was really about to change.  
\- Don't tell him anything. I want this to be a surprise.  
Just keep him busy tomorrow. I'll let you know when she is on the ferry. -  
\- I just cannot believe it and you sound like you have it all planned. -  
\- I just like this sweet fairy tale to end you as it is supposed. -  
He laughed, amazed by her skilful arrangements.  
Never underestimate a woman that can read the future in the cards... even when you do not believe in it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tauriel could not sleep; she was too excited.  
The following day she was finally going to meet her love again.  
Yet, it was not only that.  
Since she had seen the swords in the barn she had felt a great urge to touch them, she did not quite know why but it was important.  
She could not just take it off her mind.  
Once she was sure that everyone was asleep, she silently sneaked out of the house with the barn's keys.  
She was very careful.  
She knew that if Mireille found out, it would not have looked good and she would not have been able to explain herself.  
Yet, she felt compelled to do it.  
It was dark but she managed to find her way.  
As soon as she was inside, she closed the door behind her and headed for the table with the swords.  
_Fili's swords_.  
The shining metal objects were calling for her.  
She hesitated, then her hand reached for the blade and for a second there was only the cold metal against her fingers.  
Then it came, a vision, powerful and unstoppable.  
She was in the Mirkwood surrounded by giant spiders.  
All the dwarves where there, they had been captured by the spiders.  
Kili was fighting them.  
Her hand was still on the blade.  
_What happened to Fili?_  
Then she saw him, someone had taken away all his weapons including the two swords.  
The memories chased each other in rapid succession.  
Kili would have died in Lake Town if it was not for her and his brother never left his side she had learnt there just how close they were.  
Then... then it came the battle, Fili had already died by the time she found Kili.  
Then...  
She was gasping for air. The world was moving too fast.  
What was she looking for? _A clue_.  
Then she was in Greenwich...  
\- Are you still close to your brother? -  
\- He disappeared... he is somewhere just I don't know where. - every word was hurting him.  
_Where?_  
Mireille's voice came to her - Philip left here with the ferry one evening but never reached London... the police found his documents...-  
Fili was not dead she was sure... thoughts began to form in rapid succession swirling around inside her head, following each other as the memories had done before and Fili was not in London or anywhere in the UK... _what if he never got on the ferry._  
\- The police checked the cameras. - the French lady's voice was with her again.  
_They were wrong... maybe..._  
She knew Fili was alive. She was sure of it.  
Tauriel sucked in a deep breath and then another.  
She needed to step out of it. It was all too much.  
She found herself leaning again the door of the barn just slowly getting back to reality.  
  
OOOOOO  
  
Kili wanted to begin his search straight away the day after he got back, however, his plans had to be cancelled.  
_One more day... another one without her._  
He took him all morning just to get a new mobile and to get his number reactivated.  
None of the text and messages that he received before he lost it could be retrieved.  
_I will never know if she had tried to contact me._  
In the afternoon his father had insisted for Cillian to go with him to meet some of the art dealers that were interested in his paintings.  
He had got a little annoyed but he went.  
By the time they got home the day was gone.  
  
OOOOOO  
  
When the girls looked out of the window the next morning the weather had changed dramatically.  
A storm was battering the whole coast of Normandy and heavy winds were sweeping across the channel.  
All ferries were cancelled.  
It seemed that even the weather was conspiring to keep them apart.  
However after midday, all the dark clouds had been blown away, the sea was still rought but there was some hope.  
Finally, later the same afternoon they got on the first ferry that was leaving the port.  
  
Tauriel sat by the window and looking at the stormy sea she began to think just how far Kili had got her.  
She did not know she had it in her or better she had forgotten.  
\- Find something good in anything that happens to you 'cos not all bad comes to harm you. - her mum used to say.  
And so it was that if his brother had not disappeared Kili would have never remembered his previous life, he would have never known that she existed.  
He would have never looked for her and she would have never known.  
They would have continued with their lives as before unaware of who they were.  
Yet they would have always felt that something was missing but could not quite tell what it was.  
_Everything happens for a reason.  
_ Her prince had come into her life like the perfect storm.  
He had wrecked havoc and he rescued her at the same time.  
That was Kili.  
  
Claire joined her as the ferry rocked through the waves.  
\- I think that if you had to, you could have gone even further to look for him. -  
Tara nodded. Her friend was more than right.  
\- I still struggle very much to understand, yet I think it is so nice to have something like that. It's precious. -  
\- Thanks for coming with me. -  
\- You are my best friend. -  
\- I know but not everyone would have followed without asking.  
You did and that's special too. -  
One day maybe she was going to be able to explain.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Veon woke up his son quite early the following morning.  
He was going to rent out the flat in Wimbledon so Cillian had to move to Greenwich.  
There was no real hurry, it was going to take at least a month to find someone even through an agency however he got a text from Mireille the day before.  
\- Please make sure that Cillian is in Greenwich tomorrow morning. -  
\- Are you playing Cupid with my son? - he texted her back.  
\- Only helping destiny. -  
  
Kili was quite annoyed as he left in the morning.  
\- Do you really need me to take my stuff to Greenwich today? -  
\- Yes, I do. -  
\- No, I mean really? What's the hurry?-  
\- I will be gone within a week and I see everything sorted before I leave. -  
\- You cannot rent this place in a week. -  
\- Instead of arguing you should be on your way.  
The sooner you get there, the sooner you'll get on with your plans. -  
Cillian snorted but he added no more.  
Annoyingly, it had been drizzleing since the early morning.  
He wore his leather jacket and pull his hood as he walked out of the door.  
\- Later. -  
He was still slightly irritated but his father was right, better to get on with it.  
The sooner it was done with it, the sooner he could start to look for Tauriel.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Tara did not manage to sleep in on the coach that was taking them back to London.  
She felt tired yet as the night before she could not just fall asleep.  
Too many thoughts were keeping her awake.  
  
Claire was so happy once they finally arrived at Victoria Station.  
\- Finally, we are nearly home! -  
\- I want to go to Greenwich. -  
Tauriel could not wait any longer.  
\- Now? Are you sure? Why don't we go home and then you can call him? -  
Tara shook her head.  
\- I want to go there. I won't be long... he might not be there but... -  
\- Ok. -  
\- I'll text you. -  
Claire hugged her friend. - Well, good luck then. -  
\- Thank you. -  
\- It was a nice 'adventure'. -  
They smiled happily in the knowledge that their adventure was going to have a happy ending.

\- Go on you are almost there - the blond girl wave goodbye to her friend.  
\- And don't forget to text me. -  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
After his early start, Kili was desperate for a good coffee.  
It seemed that the tedious drizzle was going to continue all day.  
He dropped his bags off at the house and headed to a place he knew nearby.  
He purposely avoided the main square, he did not even want to walk through it without her.  
While he was quietly sitting in a corner of a coffee shop, lost in thoughts, gazing at the people passing by, his phone rang.  
It looked at the display a bit surprised.  
It was Mireille.  
\- Allo, Bonjour. -  
\- Bonjour Cillian. -  
\- Everything's all right? -  
\- Perfect. - there was a hint of a smile in her voice.  
\- I am calling you 'cos a had a visit just after you left with your dad. -  
\- Sorry? -  
\- Your girlfriend came looking for you. -  
Everything stopped.  
_No, she didn't say what I thought I heard_.  
\- I am sorry? -  
She laughed - Your girl came all the way from England looking for you. -  
He still struggled to believe it.  
\- How... Is... is she there? -  
\- She left yesterday late in the afternoon...  
I guess probably she is somewhere in London now. -  
\- No way. -  
\- She has your number and address.  
She loves  you. Her eyes lit up when she hears your name. -  
He was lost for words.  
\- Allo? -  
\- Yes, I... I am still here... I think. -  
\- Hey, she came for you. -  
\- Yes, yes I got it... I still can't believe it. -  
\- I have told you to wait here. -  
He smiled. - From now on I will always believe anything you say. Absolutely anything. -  
_Tauriel is looking for me_.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
He left the coffee shop in a hurry, not even sure about where he was going.  
He was still thinking about Mireille's words when he entered the main square where the Cutty Sark is.  
He took that route without thinking.  
He stopped abruptly after few steps.  
_This is really not possible. I am dreaming._  
The fine drizzled enveloped everything around, giving a misty, hazy look to the whole scene.  
Leaning on the railing looking at the river there was a tall figure in a grey coat.  
Her hood was pulled up but he would have recognized her anywhere.  
_She is just a dream._  
As he walked towards her she pulled out a mobile from her pocket and a strand of long red hair escaped the hood.  
_Tauriel..._

She dialled his number as she had done so many times before.  
Kili mobile rang ...  
... and the unexpected happened.  
It rang just behind her.  
_That's not possible_.  
Her heart was racing as she turned around.  
It could have just jumped out of her chest.  
He stood only a step away from her looking as mesmerized as she was.  
Her legs felt weak.  
\- Kili - she breathed out.  
Was he real? Was it actually possible?  
Was she just a dream? Was it really her?  
He took a step and then he leaned closer, their foreheads were touching.  
He closed his eyes and he sucked in a deep breath, still not quite believing that when he would open them again she would still be there right in front of him.  
\- Please... please don't take yourself away from me again. - his voice almost broke.  
She felt a twinge of pain in her heart at those words.  
Kili was there with her.  
They had found each other again.  
He was breathing her air, her sweet sent was inside his head.  
He kissed her forehead tenderly.  
\- I might not survive next time, without you. -  
She was there with him, he was not a vision, he was real.  
Tauriel looked up at him and he was lost in her emerald eyes so she was in his.  
Their lips met in a soft kiss.  
\- _Please let it be forever_ \- they did not know but that was both their prayer inside their hearts.  
When they parted he hugged her as if he was afraid that she could just evaporate.  
She could feel his heartbeat as she laid her head on his chest and it was such a comforting sound.  
_Kili is with me._  
  
They stayed like that for an indefinite length of time, the rain kept on drizzling on them softly.  
Nothing and no one was going to separate them anymore.  
He suddenly realized she was shaking ever so slightly.  
\- My love, you are shivering. You must be cold. -  
She shook her head. She could have stayed there forever locked in that embrace.  
She was just too happy, too relieved, too tired and too overcome by emotions and all of these at the same time.  
\- Let's get you home. -  
Home, that word had an empty meaning for her.  
She had no home anymore.  
She lost the place she used to call home two months before.  
He took her rucksack and put his arm around her as they walk through the square into a busy street and then from there in the small quieter back streets with rows of old Victorian and Georgian terraced houses.  
\- It's not far, you'll see. -  
Kili could not have imagined how is fortune would have turned.  
He felt so blessed, he was 'walking' a metre above ground, that was how real happiness felt like.  
He had almost forgotten it.  
For inexplicable reasons, it seemed that all of a sudden, the world was shifting back to perfection again.  
The 'magic' had kicked back in once more.  
However he was also slightly wary, he knew she loved him; after all, she had traveled all the way to France looking for him.  
'Her eyes light up when she hears your name' those were Mireille exact words.  
Yet he was a little worried, his impatience had nearly made him lose her once before.  
  
Tauriel could not believe it when they stopped in front of a pretty Georgian Terrace House with pastel blue walls, a white door and windows and a small well-kept garden at the front.  
_This could not possibly be home..._  
He pushed the gate open and then lead her to the main door where he started to check his pockets for the keys.  
\- Sorry ... I have the keys on me ... somewhere. Don't worry. -  
\- I am not worried. - She smiled warmly, she had missed him so much.  
He found the keys and turned to her before opening the door.  
\- Love you. - He could not resist, he had to get another kiss.  
The place was adorable, simple but warm and homey.  
The stairs were by the main door and everything else was open plan.  
The kitchen was at the front overlooking a large sitting room with a wood burner built inside an old the fireplace and French doors that lead to the rear garden.  
\- I just got here earlier on this morning. -  
Kili dropped her rucksack on top two big bags that were by the entrance.  
\- This place was my grandfather's and he gave it to my parents when they got married.  
When they split none of them wanted to live here so it stayed empty for a long while.  
We started to use it when we came to London, especially while we were at Uni, we couldn't possibly just stay up there in Scotland....  
the 'Scots' got a bit on our nerves. - He grinned.  
\- Your mum family? -  
He nodded.  
\- So what do you think of it? -  
\- It's just lovely. - that was all she could say.  
And yes, it was a very charming and cosy place but after all they could have been really anywhere as long as she was with him.  
He loved the maverling look in her eyes.  
\- I am happy you like it. -  
\- Nobody has been leaving here for a while so there is not much. Some things are missing. -  
\- It's fine. - _Everywhere is fine when I am with you_.  
She knew he loved her but she felt guilty; if she had not run off the day after they met no trouble would have come to Kili.  
It was time to open her heart to him.  
\- I am sorry... I shouldn't have left but... - her hands went to the chain with a small pendant on her neck.  
\- My mum gave me this and now it is all I have of her, it is very important to me. I needed to get it back... I hope you can understand.-  
He just wanted to hug her, she was apologizing when he was the idiot who went out, got drunk and lost his mobile.  
\- I am sorry for all the trouble... -  
He stroke her face gently.  
\- You shouldn't apologize at all. This neckless is very important to you. I understand it. -  
He held the small pendant between his fingers.  
\- I have been an idiot. I should have waited patiently for your call. It's my fault. -  
\- I should have explained about the neckless. -  
\- True, you should have but then what? I would have gone with you and surely I would have got myself into a fight and God knows how it would have ended up. -  
He smiled sadly - With our luck my love, I think we have done pretty well this time around. -  
With the next kiss, all their troubles were forgotten.  
When they parted a playful smile illuminated her face.  
\- So ... is it Cillian, then? -  
\- Well, you have the keys to my heart. You can call me whatever you want Kili, Ki, my prince, my love. - he winked and her pulse went throbbing.  
\- Cillian Durnin. -  
He loved his name on her lips.  
\- Pretty close isn't it? -  
She nodded.  
\- And with whom I had the pleasure to have fallen in love with? -  
\- Has Mireille not called you? She told me she was...-  
\- She did, just before I find you but the cheeky woman did not tell me your name. -  
Her soft laugh filled the place.  
\- She is a cheeky woman and my dad is her accomplice. She called him the day we arrived and he didn't say a word.  
Not one single word and I bet anything he knew. -  
A playful grin appeared on his face.  
\- No, I am actually sure he knew! He sent me here this morning. -  
Mireille had planned it all so well.  
\- It's Tara Greenwood. -  
\- Of course... Tara Greenwood. I like it. -  
She simply adored the way his voice caressed her name.  
For a brief second her mind went to a distant morning in Lake Town when he had called her name.  
She let the memory run in her head along with reality.  
Present and past sometimes got strangely tangled.  
\- But you can call me whatever you want Tauriel, my love, my girl... princess of my heart.-  
A cheeky uneven smile lit her features. He just loved it.  
\- So princess of my heart, welcome home. - he gestured at the rest of the house.  
Her heart skipped a bit or two and she could not believe it.  
She looked so surprised.  
\- This is your home now if you want. -  
Home, he was offering her a home. He was offering her to live there with him.  
What had she done to deserve that?  
Kili loved her, yet she could not believe quite what was happening.  
Her silence worried him a little so did her astonished expression.  
\- Sorry... I am assuming... I mean, have you got where to stay? -  
\- I am staying with my friend at the moment. - she managed to say.  
He looked at her intently. - Would you like to stay here with me? -  
He had asked her again plain and simple.  
\- Sorry, I don't want to rush you. I am too impatient I know.  
I just wanted you to know that if you want to, you can stay here... it will make me very happy. -  
She took a deep breath - I just want to be wherever you are. -  
_This must be heaven or I must be in a dream_.  
He could not believe how the day had turned, he just found her again, took her home and now she agreed to come and live with him.  
\- This is the best day of the year. -  
The happiness on his face was priceless.  
\- No, actually this is the best day ever. -  
  
He made her tea and another coffee for himself and offered her some of the cakes that Mireille had given them.  
As she was sipping her tea her gaze fell on the painting that was hanged on top of the chimney.  
Kili was sitting right next to her on the sofa.  
\- You Dad is a real artist. -  
\- I know I told you. -  
She laughed softly - You did. -  
Cillian looked slightly puzzled.  
\- You know I had managed to find you just because of that. -  
\- How? -  
She explained how she had tried to find him and how a simple google search had brought her all the way to France and then back to the UK.  
\- I dream of you every night. -  
\- Me too. - he said.  
\- Maybe we really met in our dreams. Is that even possible? -  
\- Honestly, right now I can believe anything.  
You could tell me that there is a blue unicorn in the back garden and I will not even turn around to look.  
I just believe you. -  
She laughed happily. He liked that laugh and if time stopped forever at that moment he would not have minded at all.  
\- Imagine if I had listened to Mireille and I had stayed... -  
\- I think everything happens that way is meant to be. Now, more then ever I realize that there is a reason behind everything. -  
Her gaze had moved to another painting, one of his brother.  
\- Me and Mireille we talked a lot...-  
\- I can imagine - he snorted - Now you probably know every little secret and every silly thing I have done since I was 10... maybe. -  
\- She is a lovely lady. -   
\- She is fantastic and your Dad is a lucky man to have her. - she added.  
\- True, so true - his eyes got lost in her perfect features.  
\- But right now I feel I am the lucky one. - A soft kiss came unavoidably.  
He pulled Tara closer.  
\- I feel so bad that I was not there for you when you needed me. -  
\- Nonsense, you didn't know. I didn't know you. -  
\- Still, I wish I was there. -  
Tauriel did not want to bring it up so soon yet she felt the need to tell him.  
\- Mireille showed us the barn with all your works, your dad, yours and...Fili. -  
As expected Kili tried to steer the conversation in another direction.  
\- I am not an artist. I really don't think I have any real talent I just paint when I feel like it 'cos it feels good. -  
\- I think you are an artist. -  
He laughed - If you say so then I can be your artist and I'll paint for you anything you want. -  
\- Kili ... -  
\- You can be my muse. -  
Somehow he knew where the conversation was going and he knew he could not avoid it.  
Automatically his eyes had moved away from her. His grief was his own.  
\- Kili, I have seen the swords. -  
She knew his reaction was subconscious he did not even realize that he was pulling away.  
\- You did. -  
She nodded.  
\- Well, that was expected. Mireille has a lot of intuitions but she cannot possibly imagine how well we know each other or how we had met before.  
Probably she just wanted to show you my dad's work. She is very proud of him and logically she thought that you would want to see mine.  
Those swords mean nothing to her, just another piece of art, I suppose.-  
Tara took a deep breath.  
\- I understand how difficult it can be and I know that probably I shouldn't have...-  
Cillian was listening intently but he still staring at the garden not looking at her.  
\- I don't know why I had to go back to those swords... -  
She told him how she took the keys to the barn while everyone was fast asleep and she got in just to touch Fili's work.  
She explained to him exactly what she saw and what she felt.  
\- I know he is alive as I would know if he was dead. It's something I know but cannot explain.-  
He drew a deep breath.  
\- I want to believe your instinct but I am scared. - he admitted.  
She was looking intently at him and he finally turned to her.  
\- I am scared that even if he is alive we might no find him.  
I want to know what happened and then yet maybe I am even afraid of it. -  
She cupped his face in her hands.  
\- Fear his a terrible thing that can suffocate you if you let it but I know you won't let it.  
I know you Kili and I am sure that together we will find him. -  
Cillian hugged her and he buried his face in her neck. He did not cry he never did since he lost Fili, yet he came close to it.  
Maybe crying would have brought him some relief but Tara realized it was not the right time for it, not yet.  
However, she was glad that he had managed to talk about it.  
She was not going to let him fall again in that dark sorrow that had nearly taken him away before she could even get to meet him.  
For a while, they did not say a word just being that close was enough to them.  
Then her eyes began to feel heavy.  
She felt him shift and pull her closer.  
\- Thank you, my beautiful princess. - he whisper in her hear.  
Then she drifted into sleep in his arms.  
She felt his hand playing with her hair and his soft kisses on her neck.  
\- Sleep, my sweet girl. We are together and everything is fine now. - those words carried her into a deep sleep.  
Tara had no dreams this time, she completely blanked out.  
She was too tired even to dream and now all her dreams had become reality.

Cillian held her in his arms for a long time.  
_This is going to be my life now, my life with her._  
He lost the notion of time as he just loved to watch her peacefully asleep.  
He moved swiftly only when his mobile started to ring.  
He did not want to wake her.  
She turned on the sofa and murmured something unintelligible.  
He smiled looking at her then answered the call.  
\- Hi dad. -  
\- Hi, and how is your day going? -  
\- And you even have the audacity to ask? That's just so cheeky...-  
He shook his head in disbelief, his father was laughing at the other end.  
He had been a really long time since he heard him that happy.  
\- You did not say a word and you knew...you... -  
\- Well, I guess you met her. -  
\- I did. Actually, I probably should say thanks to Mireille. -  
\- I'll tell her, no worries. -  
They talked for while and Cillian told him that Tara was going to stay in Greenwich.  
\- I'll be in Wimbledon for another 2 or 3 days. I'll guess I'll pop around to see you before I leave. -  
\- Whenever you like. Just let me know when you are coming. -  
\- Will do. -  
\- Hey, thanks, Dad. -  
\- For what? -  
\- Everything. -  
Kili could not see it but his father was smiling.  
Finally, maybe things were really going to get better.  
  
Many hours later when the sun had was retiring for the day, Tauriel woke up.  
She was lost at the beginning.  
Kili had lit up the fire in the wood burned as it was a bit cold and because he was sure she was going to like it.  
However looking at the dancing flames her mind got lost and for a minute she thought she was somewhere else.  
_Where? Where am I?_  
The mountains, a cave in the mountains...  
_What am I doing here? Where is here?_  
Not cave a home... someone's home...  
\- Tauriel - _his voice_.  
_He is alive_.  
She did not want to fall into that memory she was not even sure when that time was.  
Maybe it was after he had died. She did not want to know.  
\- Tauriel. - as it had happened once before she followed his voice.  
\- Are you ok? -  
She nodded. - Fine just a little confused I guess. -  
He smiled sweetly.  
\- What time is it? -  
\- About 6 o'clock I think. -  
Suddenly she remembered.  
\- Oh, my God. Claire, I promised I was going to text her. -  
\- Actually, your mobile beeped a couple of times. -  
She grabbed her phone.  
\- It's her. I'll need to tell her not to worry. -  
\- I think by now she has probably realized. -  
\- Still, she came all the way with me too France and she did not ask a single question.   
She has been such a good friend. -  
\- And I appreciate that. - he smiled.  
  
\- I have made something for dinner if you are hungry. - he told her once she was finished with her texting.  
\- Did you? -  
\- Well, I can't really cook but I can make something edible. - he said apologetically.  
She sat up quickly and said enthusiastically - I want to try it. -  
\- Don't get too excited. Mine is merely survival cooking. If you prefer we could get a takeaway. - he was a little worried.  
\- No worries I am sure it will be fine. -  
He presented her with a cheese and mushroom omelette and a salad.  
Then he sat on the armchair next to the sofa to watch her eating.  
She took few bites and then smiled - It's fine and actually is not bad at all. -  
\- You must be hungry. -  
She chuckled. - I am serious. -  
\- Me too. -  
A precious smile lit his face.  
Once she finished he brought back to the table the plate with the cakes.  
\- And for dessert more witchy cakes. They are really nice but tomorrow we need to go food shopping. -  
Just the thought of sharing everyday normal tasks with Tauriel warmed his heart.  
\- Why do you insist on calling her a witch? -  
\- I honestly mean nothing by it. She knows that don't worry. -  
\- Still, I don't think is nice. -  
\- She lovely, I know but honestly she reads the cards for people... - he snorted  
\- How would you call that? Even my dad called her a witch, not in the bad sense obviously. -  
\- And what would you call us? - she looked at him shaking her head.  
\- Us? What's wrong with us? We are perfectly normal... at least I consider my self pretty normal.  
Maybe not totally balanced at a times, but quite normal. -  
She rolled her eyes and laugh.  
\- Would you like one of Mireille's cakes then? - his tone was mocking.  
\- You are so cheeky. -  
With a cleaver smile, he asked once more. - Would you like a cake? -  
\- Yes, please. -  
\- Don't worry I am always very nice to my step mum and believe me she knows quite well how to handle me. -  
He then told her how he and his brother had behaved as two absolute brats when they first met her as kids and how in revenge she had stopped to talk to them in English practically forcing them to learn French. Cillian was always full of interesting stories.  
Talking to him she lost the notion of time and she did not even realize when sleep took her again.  
  
It was nearly midnight when he laid her delicately on the bed.  
She rolled gently on one side but she did not wake.  
Her angelic face looked so serene.  
He covered her with a blanket and he sat in an armchair at the end of the bed.  
He followed Tauriel rhythmical breathing and without realizing he fell asleep as well.  
  
When Tara opened her eyes she struggled to remember where she was for a second.  
It was a sensation she had got accustomed to recently.  
She had woken up in so many different places in the past weeks.  
She had to put all the details into focus.  
Then she remembered, that was Kili's home and she saw him.  
He had fallen asleep in an armchair, his head leaning on a tall chest of drawers.  
His expression looked so peaceful and innocent.  
_Poor love, he must have fallen asleep while looking at me sleeping. So sweet_.  
Tauriel got up and walked to him, as she ruffled his hair his eyes sprang open.  
Cillian looked dazzled like he was not sure if it was in a dream or reality.  
\- Good morning my prince. -  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.  
Calling for his first kiss of the day.  
\- Good morning my princess. -  
\- This will be our first day. -  
\- This will be the first day all our days together. I never want to wake up without you next to me again. -  
Tara's heart was beating with joy at every single word.  
She played with his tousled hair again then she took his hand prompting him to follow her.  
\- You brought me up here... - she trailed off.  
\- You were so tired. I could not let you sleep on the sofa. -  
\- You shouldn't have slept on the armchair. -  
He shrugged and smiled.  
They were just standing by the bed.  
Her eyes had captured him.  
He leaned to kiss her neck and then as he moved up to her jaw the kisses became more and more passionate.  
\- Ah, you do things to me that I cannot even explain. - he breathed.  
He stopped to look at her dazzled face.  
Her mind was lost in his charming features.  
\- You know what? I don't want to go anywhere today. -  
\- I think today we are going to have a very... very lazy morning - her smile was alluring.  
\- I think we can have even a very lazy afternoon if you want. - he replied.  
She chuckled.  
\- Anything you want. I am all yours... - a playful smirk appeared on his face.  
\- ... I am your prisoner. -  
\- My favourite prisoner. -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Time always fly; it was almost three years since they bumped into each other.  
Nearly three years full of romance and a little adventure as well.  
Many things had changed and always for the better.  
Four months before Tara had started her new job in central London.  
She absolutely loved it and with a little encouragement, Cillian had actually managed finished his studies.  
  
She had just taken her break when her phone rang.  
\- Hello, Queen of my heart. -  
\- Perfect timing my prince, I just started my break. -  
\- Always. - she could feel the smile in his voice.  
\- How is your day going? -  
\- Perfect. Dad called us this morning. Mireille arrived late last night.  
They are coming to meet us here this afternoon.  
Do you think you can finish a little earlier today? -  
\- Wow, she came. Finally! I can wait to see her! -  
\- I know. -  
\- I think I can get away at 3 today. -  
\- Excellent.  
\- I can't believe she is here. -  
\- Well, Fi reckons that they are going to make an announcement. You know...-  
\- Getting married?... And you? -  
\- Yeah, I totally agree. I am so happy for them. I think it is about time they make it official. -  
\- Me too. - she was absolutely thrilled.  
\- But we should not spoil the surprise, let pretend that we don't know. -  
\- Are you sure can? -  
\- Of course, I can. -  
She could hear his brother laughing in the background.  
\- He can't. - Philip said a little louder for her to hear.  
\- Oh, shut up!-  
She chuckled. - I'll call you when I finish. -  
\- Great. Love you. -  
\- Love you too. -  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Tara opened her eyes suddenly.  
She was on the DLR's train to Island Garden.  
She had called Cillian as soon as she left the office and asked him to meet her there.  
She was nearly at her stop, she had fallen asleep and woke up just in time.  
The old lady sitting right opposite gave her a warm smile.  
She smiled back as she stood up.  
\- You were smiling peacefully. It must have been a nice dream. -  
\- Sorry, I don't know. I can't remember it. - she was still smiling.  
\- Pitty. -  
She got off the train.  
_My dream is already here.  
_  
Cillian was waiting for her on the platform.  
\- Nice day? -  
\- Brilliant. -  
\- It was hard to come here... I left a nice cold beer. -  
\- Oh, my poor darling you deserve a reward. -  
\- I think so. - he leaned in to kiss her and they started to stroll towards the tunnel.  
She always loved that walk as if it was the first time, so many sweet memories.  
  
\- And here is the surprise at the end of the tunnel. -  
He said seeing how her eyes were always captivated by the Cutty Sark, the focal point in the square.  
\- The surprise at the end of the tunnel. -  
She repeated remembering the first time he took to Greenwich.  
That night would always be special in their memories, it will never fade.  
However, she had her own extremely special surprise for her prince.  
She turned around elegantly, pulling closer to him demanding another kiss.  
He would never deny any of her demands.  
He kissed her slowly indulging in the sweet texture of her lips.  
As they parted she moved closer to his hear to whisper something.  
\- I have my own special surprise for you, my love... -  
But when she looked again into his charming eyes, the words that she had prepared got stuck.  
\- You... -  
The emotion was too strong ...  
\- I mean I am... -  
\- You are...? -  
She moved her hand to her abdomen lowering her gaze.  
\- I ... -  
\- You are... -  
His thoughts caught up with her but he could not believe what she was about to say.  
Then looking right into those magnetic eyes of him she found her words again.  
\- Kili I am pregnant. -  
He took a second for him to fully register what she told him then he gifted her with one of his most precious smiles.  
\- You... you -  
She nodded - Yes. -  
\- We... we are going to have a baby... I mean you... I -  
She loved the excitement and confusion she could read on his face.  
\- You are going to be a daddy. -  
Then gently he lifted her up and swung her off her feet.  
\- You already made me the happiest man alive and I thought there was nothing else I could ask.  
I was so wrong ... you just surprise me again. You gave me the most precious present anybody has ever gifted me with. -  
She was already very happy, just the thought made her ecstatic but to see his happiness was priceless.  
\- When? -  
\- January next year. -  
\- I still cannot believe it. I am so happy... no, I am more than happy. -  
\- You are fantastic, my love. -  
\- No, you are... there is not even word to describe you.  
I think we need to invent a new one. - he kissed sweetly.  
She could not stop smiling it was one of the happiest days of her life.  
\- Let's go. We need to tell everyone. -  
As they walked to the pub he actually told every single person that crossed their path.

When they arrived at the pub Kili shouted at the guys behind the counter.  
\- Open a tab for me. I am buying a round for everyone. -  
Everybody heard.  
Fili eyed him from the corner where he was sitting with his girlfriend.  
Kili pulled Tauriel closer - Come. We need to tell him. - he smiled.  
\- What's going on? -  
Cillian got closer to whisper something in his ear.  
His brother's face was priceless for a second his big blue eyes were wide open in surprise then a massive grin appeared on his face as he stood up to give Kili a strong hug.  
Then he turned to look at Tauriel and as he hugged he whisper in her ear.  
\- Thank you... for everything. -  
Philip could not have asked for more.  
\- I am going to be an uncle. Can you believe it? - he said to his girlfriend.  
\- Uncle Fi sounds good - Kili said.  
\- Congratulations! - she raised a glass to them.  
\- You know what? -  
\- What? -  
\- You have stolen the surprise from dad. -  
\- No way. -  
Philip shook his head - Well, the biggest news is yours now. -  
\- Yes, that's true I suppose. Anyway, that was not done on purpose. -  
A smug smile appeared on Fili's face while he exchanged a knowing glance with Tauriel as he knew already what his younger brother was going to say next.  
\- Don't worry dad won't mind it will be happy. -  
\- Oh, I am not worried at all. -  
The three of them looked at each other, knowing that they had a special bond that could not be shared with anyone else and they started laughing together.  
  
Veon and Mireille arrived shortly after to find the whole pub drinking at the expenses of their sons.  
\- Those two guys over there are offering rounds to everyone. -  
Someone told them as they walked to a table on the left corner by the window.  
One of the barmaids was clearing up some of the many empty glasses.  
Veon gaze went immediately to Kili.  
He had the happiest, silly smile on his face.  
\- We are celebrating. - he said holding up a pint.  
He was not drunk... yet, but quite merry.  
Then Veon's gaze moved to his eldest son with the same matching smile printed on his face.  
\- Take a sit dad. - Fili told him.  
Poor Veon was quite confused.  
He expected Philip to keep an eye on his brother not to join in.  
Looking at their faces Tara struggled to hold a laugh.  
\- We have something to tell you. - she said.  
\- You are going to be a granddad. - Kili smile did not fade.  
Veon's face went exactly like Fili had done before, from utter surprise to utter happiness.  
He went and hugged them both.  
\- You have made an old man very, very happy. -  
Cillian actually worried a little that his dad was going to get all emotional on them.  
\- Come on! You are not an old man. -  
Fili promptly got him a pint and the celebration went on.  
  
Later that evening, a little before the pub closed, Tauriel looked around at all the happy faces of the people sitting at the table, they were family now, her family, the people she loved and trust and they warmed up her heart.  
This time around they had managed; she could not think at a better time in this life not in the past one.  
Still looking around the table she left the most precious person as last; Kili who held keys to her heart and soul.  
If he had not been so obstinate and stubborn with her and so undeniably reckless, she would have never remembered him, their story or her past life.  
He had given her the best night of her life and more...  
_We will always remember that night for the rest of lives._  
...and she was sure there was still more to come, after all Kili, Cillian was always full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you have enjoyed the last chapter. I am glad I have managed to finish this. This is actually the first story I have managed to complete. I have many more but unfortunately I never get to finish them so I really hope that after this one I will complete the others as well.  
> At the same time I am a bit sad that this came to an end because I really enjoyed writing Kili and Tauriel... particularly Kili :D
> 
> Any way I choose Greenwich as the setting for my story as it is one of favourite parts of London and I go there quite often so it was easy to imagine Kili and Tauriel there. 
> 
> The Greenwich Festival it not quite like I described it... I wish it was, however everything else matches so if you ever come to London you can just go a visit the place. Get off at Island Garden and stroll to the park, take the lift down to the tunnel, walk under the Thames and be surprised by the Cutty Sark when you get out on the other side.
> 
> Below is the link to my playlist of this story... what I used to listen while I was writing and some of the songs that played along with the 'movie' I have in my head.  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFQNFKYCIMCeQ7V1kyjmCsgd4CuvI9j03 
> 
> I would like to make a Youtube video of this story however I think I rather spend my time writing another one, so if anybody would like to make a video out of this please let me know as I would really like to see. 
> 
> Finally and most importantly THANKS SO MUCH to every one that has sent a kudo, subscribed to the updates or just read the story. A SPECIAL THANKS to LuisaB, Imreth and MamaE for your comments.


End file.
